Au Far-West
by Demetra83
Summary: Sam disparaît en mission... et va faire de drôles de rencontres. Bonne lecture ;)
1. Chapter 1

Séries : Crossover Stargate SG-1 et Dr Quinn

Genre/Pairing : romance Jack & Sam, action, aventure.

Saison SG-1 : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante, Pete et Kerry n'existent pas.

Saison Dr Quinn : 4 (1870) Mike et Sully sont mariés depuis peu.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série SG1 appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Ceux de Dr Quinn appartiennent à la CBS.

Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention. Avec l'aimable autorisation d'Angelgym pour James O'Neill.

**1/ Mission sauvetage**

Chapitre 1

Le major Samantha Carter avait passé quinze jours chez son frère, à San Diego, Californie. Elle venait tout juste d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Denver, en retard à cause des intempéries et son ami Daniel Jackson devait venir la chercher.

Elle avait récupéré ses bagages quand on l'appela. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la voix du colonel Jack O'Neill, son supérieur et amour secret.

_-"Bonjour Carter, vous avez fait bon voyage ?" _lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait eu un peu de temps pour l'observer à loisir, sans qu'elle le sache, pendant qu'elle attendait ses valises.

Elle était bronzée, sa peau avait une belle couleur cuivrée et ses cheveux, lui arrivant aujourd'hui aux épaules, s'étaient éclairci avec le soleil. Elle portait une robe légère en coton blanc, qui faisait ressortir son bronzage. Elle était splendide.

_-"Bonjour monsieur" _salua Sam. _"Daniel n'a pas pu venir ?"_

_-"Non, il s'est foulé la cheville hier, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher."_

_-"Vous n'étiez pas obligé, j'aurai pris un taxi monsieur. Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine."_

_-"Carter, si je l'ai fait c'est parce que ça me faisait plaisir et je n'allais pas vous laisser rentrer avec un inconnu alors que je n'avais rien de spécial à faire."_

_-"Merci dans ce cas" _répondit Sam.

Jack attrapa la grosse valise et entraina sa collègue vers son pick-up. Pendant que Jack conduisait, il posa des questions à Sam sur ses vacances et cette discussion dura jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme, dans le centre de Colorado Springs.

Arrivée devant chez elle, la jeune femme soupira.

_-"Carter, est-ce que tout va bien ?" _demanda son supérieur, inquiet.

_-"Oui mon colonel, merci. Je pense juste que ça va me faire tout drôle de me retrouver seule chez moi, devant mon frigo vide alors que j'ai passé deux semaines extraordinaires..."_

_-"Venez diner chez moi si vous voulez, pizza/bière/télé ? C'est pas le grand luxe mais ça vous évitera la déprime"_ proposa Jack. Il habitait une maison, en dehors de la ville.

_-"Avec plaisir, j'apporte quoi ?"_

_-"Rien, je vous laisse vous poser un moment et venez quand vous serez prête" _dit Jack avec un grand sourire. Il lui avait déjà proposé de nombreuses fois de passer une soirée avec lui et elle avait toujours refusé. Là, il avait progressé un peu.

Sam était rentrée chez elle, avait lancé une lessive et prit une douche. Elle s'était changée et portait une robe noire à pois blancs, élégante mais pas trop habillée pour une soirée pizza.

Elle se chaussa de ballerines assorties à sa tenue, se maquilla et se parfuma légèrement.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation du colonel mais ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Son frère lui avait fait la morale un soir, chez lui. Selon Mark, elle laissait passer sa carrière avant sa vie de femme et à ce rythme-là, elle finirait soit seule soit mariée avec le mauvais mec.

Sam avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main et l'homme qu'elle voulait venait justement de lui proposer de passer la soirée avec lui. Ils étaient amis de longue date mais elle devait s'assurer des sentiments de Jack à son égard avant de faire une bêtise.

Chapitre 2

Sam se gara devant chez Jack deux bonnes heures après qu'il l'ait déposée chez elle. Elle sortit de sa voiture, avec un pack de bière fraîche et des sodas. Elle sonna à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

Jack s'était changé aussi et portait une chemise noire et un jean. Sam pouvait sentir son eau de toilette depuis la porte d'entrée. Cette odeur l'enivrait. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_-"Mon colonel, j'ai apporté ça"_ dit-elle en tendant son bras devant elle, pour lui présenter les bières.

_-"Mes préférées, vous êtes parfaite mais il ne fallait pas" _dit Jack, en souriant. Il ajouta : _"Sam, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, en dehors de la base, vous pouvez m'appeler Jack vous savez."_

_-"Je déteste arriver les mains vides, Jack."_

Il lui fit signe d'entrer chez lui et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle passa par la cuisine déposer les boissons et Jack lui tendit le menu de la pizzeria pour qu'elle fasse son choix.

Puis, il passa la commande et ils s'installèrent au salon, pour chercher un programme.

La pizza fut livrée dans la demi-heure qui suivit, alors qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé à rire. Jack racontait à Sam les dernières aventures de Daniel et Teal'c. Ils ne prêtaient aucune attention au film qui défilait sur l'écran.

Ils dînèrent rapidement, toujours dans la bonne humeur. Jack était ravi de revoir sa collègue. Elle lui avait manqué pendant quinze jours. Il avait été très occupé car il était parti en mission de reconnaissance avec Daniel et Teal'c, mais le temps lui avait paru long.

_-"Pendant que j'y pense, le général Hammond m'a appelé tout à l'heure, nous avons un briefing à 8H demain matin" _dit Jack.

_-"Très bien Jack. Je vais vous laisser alors, je ne vais pas vous empêcher d'allez vous coucher" _dit Sam.

_-"Non, restez, j'aime bien être avec vous, Sam." _La jeune femme rougit.

Jack profita de son trouble pour se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

_-"Jack"_ murmura la jeune femme, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Se méprenant, Jack voulut s'éloigner de Sam mais celle-ci agrippa sa chemise et l'attira à elle, pour un second baiser. Ils les enchainèrent fiévreusement.

Sam quitta le domicile de Jack après quelques minutes, riches en caresses et baisers. Elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec lui. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui mais justement parce qu'elle avait peur de se précipiter.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Sam arriva toute souriante au SGC. Elle passa le premier poste de garde et entra dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes allaient se fermer, une main vint empêcher leur fonctionnement. Elle reconnut son colonel et le salua : "Bonjour mon colonel."

_-"Bonjour major" _dit Jack en lui souriant. _"Comment allez-vous ?"_

_-"Très bien, monsieur, merci. Et vous ?"_

_-"J'ai passé une excellente soirée hier mais j'ai eu du mal à dormir après le départ de mon amie..." _dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_-"Votre amie a peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour partager plus... d'intimité" _dit Sam en rougissant, sans regarder son ami.

_-"Oh mais je lui laisse tout le temps qu'elle veut, je peux être très patient."_

Elle leva la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il avait l'air sérieux et elle l'aimait encore plus.

Arrivés à leur niveau, ils se séparèrent devant les vestiaires mais Jack demanda à ce qu'ils s'attendent à la sortie. Ils allèrent ensuite au mess pour le petit déjeuner et se rendirent ensemble en salle de briefing.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà présents, ainsi que le général.

_-"Bonjour mon général"_ dirent les militaires, en choeur.

_-"Jack, tu es ponctuel ce matin, c'est rare ! Sam t'a tiré du lit ou quoi ?"_

_-"Daniel !" _lança Sam, outrée par les propos de son ami._ "J'allais te demander si ça allait mais je constate que oui !"_

_-"Asseyez-vous tous les deux, j'ai à vous parler" _dit le général Hammond.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et attendit que le général prenne la parole.

_-"Vous devez sûrement être au courant des intempéries qui touchent notre état ?" _Tout le monde hocha la tête. _"L'état-major nous demande de cesser nos activités momentanément pour aller aider les autorités locales. Je suspends donc toutes les sorties off world. Toutes les équipes encore en activité ont été prévenues de terminer au plus vite et de rentrer aider. Vous partez dès maintenant sur une zone inondée à la sortie de la ville. Colonel, suivez-moi que je vous donne votre ordre de mission" _dit le général en quittant la pièce.

Jack suivit le général pour prendre le dossier. Daniel avait la cheville foulée mais pouvait toujours donner un coup de main au centre de secours.

Chapitre 4

Au moment où Jack allait quitter le bureau du général, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna. Hammond décrocha en faisant signe à son second de rester.

Il parla quelques minutes et annonça à Jack, après avoir raccroché, que son équipe et lui partaient séance tenante vers la rivière. Un glissement de terrain avait emporté un car scolaire. Seuls le chauffeur et trois jeunes enfants étaient coincés dedans mais les autorités locales n'arrivaient pas à les sortir de là.

Jack sorti en courant chercher son équipe pour sauver les quatre vies.

Ils montèrent à bord d'un hélicoptère du SGC, piloté par Jack. Ils avaient du matériel de sauvetage à bord. Sam, la copilote, appela le responsable des opérations, pour lui demander un compte-rendu détaillé. Elle passa la transmission sur la radio interne de l'appareil, pour que tous les membres entendent.

Le chef des pompiers les informa que le bus s'était renversé mais que le conducteur avait cassé une vitre pour essayer de sortir, sans succès. Le bus était dans la rivière mais enlisé et stable pour le moment. Cependant, avec la pluie et la crue montante, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ça allait durer. On ne pouvait pas atteindre le bus depuis la berge et les passagers ne pouvaient pas sortir pour les mêmes raisons : ils seraient emportés par le courant.

Les enfants, tous trois frères et soeurs, avaient cinq, sept et onze ans.

Une fois proche de la zone sinistrée, Sam demanda au capitaine de faire rentrer les rescapés dans le bus car le vent créé par les rotors pouvait faire des dommages : soulever encore plus l'eau de la rivière, briser des branches et les envoyer vers les rescapés ou encore les faire glisser du toit. Elle voulait voir la situation de ses propres yeux avant de les faire monter sur le bus.

Jack survola le bus pour voir l'étendue du problème et prévint le capitaine qu'il allait déposer deux de ses hommes au sol. Il chargea Daniel de rejoindre la tente de commandement. Teal'c quand à lui devait s'arranger pour lancer un câble depuis la berge jusqu'au bus, et envoyer une radio au conducteur.

Jack se posa rapidement dans la clairière où se déroulaient les opérations et s'envola à nouveau. Il surveilla la progression de Teal'c qui avait couru vers le bus pour faire ce que le colonel avait demandé. Entre-temps, le général Hammond était arrivé sur place et supervisait la mission avec le shérif et le chef des pompiers.

Sam s'équipa d'un harnais et en prit un second pour accrocher les enfants. Elle devait descendre le long d'un filin et les remonter un à un, grâce à une poulie mécanique qu'elle actionnerait depuis son équipement de secours.

Quand Jack lui en donna l'ordre, elle descendit grâce au filin.

_-"Fais attention à toi" _dit Jack, dans le casque. Seule Sam pouvait l'entendre mais elle était trop concentrée sur sa descente difficile pour lui répondre. En effet, l'hélicoptère faisait beaucoup de vent et elle vacillait de gauche à droite. Elle ne pouvait aller trop vite car en se balançant, elle mettait la stabilité de l'appareil en péril, même si Jack était un excellent pilote.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle réussit à atteindre le bus. Elle appela le conducteur avec sa radio et il lui demanda de prendre la petite fille de cinq ans en premier. En effet, elle ne savait pas nager, elle était frigorifiée et terrorisée.

Sam avait du mal à tenir sur le bus, car il était trempé, elle glissait et le vent de l'hélico ne l'aidait pas vraiment à trouver une prise. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Jack avait demandé à Teal'c de tendre un câble, elle entoura donc une de ses chevilles autour du câble pour rester stable et accrocher la fillette au harnais. Elle se débattit un moment mais réussit à remonter avec son fragile fardeau. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à la fillette à cause du bruit mais elle la serra fort contre elle, pour la réchauffer. La montée dura encore plus longtemps que la descente.

Sam eut beaucoup de mal à hisser avec la fillette dans l'appareil car Jack pilotait et personne n'était à bord pour l'aider, heureusement que l'enfant était légère. Elle y parvint finalement et Jack se rendit dans la clairière pour déposer la fillette. Il avait demandé à Teal'c de les rejoindre pour aider Sam pour les prochains sauvetages.

Sam recommença la manoeuvre avec un des frères de la fillette, âgé de sept ans. Il avait l'air moins terrorisé que sa soeur mais semblait soulagé de la voir revenir pour lui. Il s'accrocha à son cou de toutes ses forces pendant qu'ils remontaient.

Teal'c aida le jeune garçon à se hisser dans l'appareil, ce qui soulagea Sam. Ils le déposèrent ensuite auprès des secours, où il fut pris en charge par les pompiers, comme sa petite soeur.

Ils retournèrent sauver le plus grand de la fratrie, âgé de onze ans. Le vent s'était levé et la mission s'avérait de plus en plus compliquée. La pluie n'avait pas cessé.

Sam était épuisée mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Quand Jack lui demanda si elle se sentait la force d'aller secourir le chauffeur après, elle affirma que oui. De toute façon, elle seule pouvait assurer le sauvetage car elle était plus légère et risquait donc moins de déstabiliser l'hélicoptère avec ses balancements.

Elle descendit pour la dernière fois et aida le chauffeur à passer le harnais. Il tremblait de froid mais la remercia d'un regard. Il avait demandé à sauver les enfants en premier, quitte à se noyer dans la rivière en pleine crue. Sam l'avait bien compris et elle éprouva beaucoup de respect pour cet homme. Le niveau de l'eau était monté d'un cran et on entendit un drôle de craquement : le bus commençait à sombrer à cause de la pression de l'eau. Le câble le reliant à un des véhicules de pompier fut arraché et passa près des jambes de Sam.

La remontée fut plus longue et tumultueuse. Jack prévint dans le casque de Sam qu'il allait remonter un peu car son poids combiné à celui du chauffeur les faisait basculer un peu et il s'approchait dangereusement de la cime des arbres.

Il ne voulait pas que Sam et son protégé soient blessés par des branches ou des débris. Le chauffeur avait atteint un patin de l'hélicoptère et Teal'c se pencha dangereusement en avant pour l'aider à monter à bord. Ils s'étaient agrippés les avants bras pour une meilleure prise.

L'hélicoptère bascula à cause du déplacement de Teal'c et Jack eut bien du mal à stabiliser son engin. Le rotor arrière semblait avoir des ratés, Sam le voyait très bien d'où elle était. Son filin se bloqua au même moment.

Elle constata qu'elle était au moins à un mètre sous l'hélicoptère, elle n'avait pas la force de monter à bout de bras. De plus, ses gants étaient trempés et elle glisserait si elle tentait de remonter seule.

_-"Teal'c" _dit-elle dans la radio_ "lancez-moi un sac de survie !"_

_-"Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" _demanda Jack, très inquiet par la demande de la jeune femme. Il essayait de garder son hélico stable et ne la voyait pas. Il gardait ses yeux sur ses instruments.

_-"Tealc ! Maintenant !" _hurla le major. L'hélicoptère commençait à tourner sur lui-même, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Jack devait redresser l'appareil avant qu'il ne s'écrase, tout le monde entendait les bips résonner dans le cockpit et dans la radio. Sam se balançait de plus en plus vite et elle savait que son poids se balançant au bout du filin n'aidait pas. La situation devenait critique.

Teal'c accrocha un sac de survie sur le filin, grâce à un mousqueton et regarda Sam droit dans les yeux. Sam réceptionna le kit de survie. Teal'c avait ouvert de grands yeux sous la peur que sa demande avait créée chez lui. Il avait compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et le kit de survie serait sa seule chance, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Jack hurlait le prénom de Sam dans la radio mais celle-ci avait déjà accroché le sac à son harnais et avait sorti son couteau, qu'elle accrocha à son poignet grâce à une cordelette.

_-"ça va aller Jack" _dit-elle dans la radio, avant de couper la corde au-dessus d'elle. Teal'c la regarda faire avec horreur. Cette image resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il fit une prière jaffa pour la paix de l'âme de son amie.

_-"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Non !" _Hurla Jack quand il sentit l'appareil se stabiliser.

Il comprit alors ce que Sam venait de faire. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour les leurs. Elle plongea de plusieurs mètres dans l'eau glacée du fleuve.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/ Retrouver Sam**

Chapitre 1

_-"Descendez Tea'lc !" _ordonna Jack.

_-"Non O'Neill, je viens chercher le major Carter avec vous !" _dit le jaffa avec un air décidé.

Le général se dirigeait vers l'hélicoptère posé au sol dans la clairière.

_-"Colonel ! Où est le major Carter ?" _demanda Hammond, inquiet d'avoir vu passer le chauffeur du bus mais constatant que ses hommes ne venaient pas les rejoindre.

Jack ne pouvait pas parler alors Teal'c prit la parole pour expliquer la situation au général.

_-"Le major Carter a été obligée de couper le filin qui la reliait à l'hélicoptère, elle a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres dans l'eau glacée. Nous devons aller la chercher."_

_-"Très bien, allez-y tous les deux, survolez la zone mais faites bien attention, vous savez que l'hélicoptère va faire du remous dans la rivière, déjà bien agitée"_ conseilla Hammond.

Jack s'envola à nouveau, avec Teal'c et retourna sur la zone sinistrée. Il suivit le cours de la rivière mais ne vit pas de corps. Il se dit qu'elle avait réussi à s'en sortir et qu'elle était déjà sur la berge. Il utilisa la radio dont ils se servaient en mission, qui était indépendante de celle de l'hélicoptère.

_-"Carter ? Ici O'Neill, répondez !" _Il tenta à plusieurs reprises mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il chercha encore pendant des heures mais fut forcé de retourner à la base quand il n'eut plus de kérosène.

Le général vint à sa rencontre quand il hurlait à ses subordonnés de faire le plein et vite.

_-"Colonel, calmez-vous !" _ordonna le général.

_-"Sauf votre respect monsieur, je viens de perdre un de mes hommes, je dois retourner au plus vite à mes recherches !"_

_-"Jack... C'est aussi un de mes hommes, je suis aussi responsable d'elle que vous..."_

_-"Je le suis plus mon général, je dois veiller à leur sécurité à tous en mission et j'ai failli à mon devoir"_ dit Jack, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

_-"Colonel, je veux que vous alliez au mess vous restaurer pour prendre des forces. Je ne vous autorise pas à poursuivre sans cela !"_

Hammond demanda ensuite à ce que l'hélicoptère soit ravitaillé aussi bien en kérosène qu'en kit de survie.

Chapitre 2

Sam avait plongé dans la rivière et s'était débattue un moment dans les eaux torrentielles et glacées. Elle était finalement parvenue à atteindre une berge, épuisée. Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces, consciente que sa survie dépendait de sa volonté à rejoindre la terre ferme.

Dans sa chute, elle s'était ouvert la cuisse avec son couteau. Il était toujours attaché à son poignet et elle le rangea dans sa poche de treillis.

Elle examina rapidement sa cuisse qui saignait beaucoup. L'artère ne semblait cependant pas touchée, ce qui la rassura. Elle défit sa ceinture pour se faire un garrot et tenta de trouver un endroit sec pour faire un feu et installer son campement, en attendant les secours.

Elle était frigorifiée et elle savait que sa survie dépendait de trois choses : le feu, sa priorité absolue, l'eau et la nourriture. Elle avait de quoi avoir de l'eau potable grâce aux pastilles purifiantes du paquetage de survie et les rations lui permettraient de tenir un moment, ces points-là étaient réglés.

Elle marcha pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver une clairière. Elle s'installa pour se reposer un peu avant de partir chercher du bois sec. Elle ramassa ce qu'elle put. Pour ne pas gâcher les pastilles pour l'eau, elle fit bouillir de l'eau dans la petite casserole qui était dans le sac de survie. Une fois refroidie, elle la versa dans sa tasse et but tout ce qu'elle put.

Une fois hydratée, elle installa son petit camp pour la nuit, se mettant à l'abri du froid et de la pluie. Elle installa son hamac dans un arbre et le protégea avec une bâche à trente centimètres au-dessus.

Elle n'avait pas très faim et décida d'économiser ses rations en gardant sa portion du dîner pour le lendemain. Elle se coucha à la tombée de la nuit, son arme de service chargée et à portée de main.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla fièvreuse. Elle jeta un oeil à sa cuisse et trouva blessure gonflée et chaude. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle chercha dans le kit de premier secours. Elle trouva des antibiotiques et les mit de côté, en attendant de voir si son état empirait. Elle désinfecta avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main mais espérait que les secours arrivent vite.

Elle avait dormi en sous-vêtements mais avec l'humidité de la nuit, son treillis n'avait pas séché. Elle raviva donc son feu, disposa ses vêtements sur des bouts de bois à proximité de la chaleur et retourna dans son sac de couchage, se mettre au chaud. Elle s'était préparé un café et le bu pour se réchauffer.

Elle essaya de faire fonctionner sa radio mais elle n'avait pas semblé apprécier son séjour dans l'eau. Elle soupira et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle pensa à Jack et se dit qu'il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir coupé la corde. Avec le recul, elle s'en voulait un peu aussi mais elle avait sauvé des vies et elle-même était vivante.

Sam s'assoupit un peu et à son réveil, elle constata que son treillis était sec, elle l'enfila donc sans rien, car elle avait ôté ses sous-vêtements trempés. Elle décida de faire un petit tour des environs. Elle entendit de l'eau couler et décida d'aller voir. Elle trouva un petit cours d'eau et elle rinça son soutien-gorge et sa culotte à l'eau claire. Elle retourna à son camp pour les mettre à sécher près du feu. Elle mangea un peu pour garder des forces, bien qu'elle n'ait pas faim et reparti chercher du bois et de l'eau claire. Elle avait fait sécher la carte d'état-major de l'état pour essayer de se situer mais rien autour d'elle ne lui permit de le faire. Quand sa cuisse serait guérie, elle se partirait en exploration pour trouver des points de repère. Cependant, à ce rythme-là, elle se dit qu'elle devrait presque faire elle-même ses points de suture, mais elle n'avait rien sous la main.

Sam dîna légèrement, pour économiser ses rations. Elle alla se laver rapidement au cours d'eau, puis elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et son treillis et se coucha pour sa seconde nuit perdue en pleine forêt. Elle était épuisée et fiévreuse, elle prit un comprimé d'antibiotique.

Chapitre 3

Jack avait vidé une nouvelle fois le réservoir de kérosène sans trouver la moindre trace de Sam. Il rentra à la base avec Teal'c pour faire son rapport au général Hammond.

Hammond convoqua tous les hommes disponibles, qui n'étaient pas déjà assignés à des missions de sauvetage. Il demanda des volontaires pour organiser une battue le lendemain, à la recherche du major Carter.

Tout le monde était partant et Hammond désigna Jack comme chef de mission.

_-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack, on va la retrouver" _lui dit Reynolds, en lui serrant l'épaule d'une main. Daniel s'avança en grimaçant, souffrant toujours de sa cheville.

_-"C'est une battante, elle va s'en sortir Jack !"_ dit-il à son ami.

_-"Daniel, tu ne viens pas, tu es blessé !"_ lui dit durement Jack.

_-"Oh que si je viens, même avec une jambe dans le plâtre, je ne laisserai pas tomber !"_

_-"Non Daniel, j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça avec Carter, je n'ai pas besoin de te surveiller !"_

_-"Jack c'est aussi mon amie ! Je viens que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !"_

Le ton était tellement monté que le général du intervenir.

_-"Messieurs, calmez-vous ! Le Dr Jackson restera au centre des opérations pour coordonner les recherches et recouper les informations. Allez tous dormir, c'est un ordre !"_

Jack se retira dans ses quartiers pour la nuit mais ne put fermer l'oeil.

Au matin, Jack avait organisé les équipes de recherche par groupe de trois et donné des cartes avec les zones à quadriller. Il resta seul à faire équipe avec Teal'c.

Les recherches durèrent toute la journée, mais personne ne trouva le moindre indice.

Jack rentra à la tente de commandement, et décida de pousser les recherches un peu plus loin. Le courant avait dû emporter Sam beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

En fin de journée, Jack coordonna les équipes pour le lendemain quand il pensa à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_-"Thor ! Thor !" _appela-t-il. Un rayon Asgard le téléporta à bord du vaisseau du commandant.

_-"Salutations O'Neill" _dit Thor.

_-"Thor, j'ai besoin de votre aide, pouvez-vous localiser le major Carter ?"_

_-"Oui O'Neill, dois-je la téléporter ici ?" _demanda Thor.

_-"Oui je vous en prie..." _répondit Jack, désespéré.

Thor déplaça des cristaux sur sa console, un rayon descendit sur Terre mais ne ramena pas Sam.

_-"Thor ? Vous n'arrivez pas à la localiser ?"_

_-"Si, elle est là... ou plutôt était là, mais le rayon a été dévié et je ne trouve plus de trace du major Carter."_

_-"Pardon ? Elle a disparu ?"_

_-"Je ne comprends pas"_ avoua Thor. _"Je dois consulter des spécialistes. Je vous renvoie chez vous et je reviendrai demain pour vous tenir informé."_

Jack se trouva téléporté au SGC et fit un compte-rendu au général Hammond. Il rappela ses hommes pour la nuit et ordonna à Jack d'aller manger et se reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

**3/ Dr Mike**

Chapitre 1

Sam se réveilla au lever du soleil, bien au chaud dans des couvertures. Elle sentait une bonne odeur se dégager. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle et d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, elle entendait les bruits de la forêt autour d'elle.

Elle sentit qu'on redressait délicatement sa tête et qu'on lui faisait boire un liquide chaud. Goût inconnu mais pas désagréable.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bienveillant d'un indien.

_-"Bonjour" _dit celui-ci, doucement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme.

_-"Bonjour monsieur"_ répondit Sam, en se redressant. L'indien la regarda d'un air surpris.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était installée sur une couche confortable à terre, avec de la fourrure pour lui tenir chaud.

_-"Je m'appelle Nuage Dansant, et vous ?"_

_-"Samantha Carter"_

_-"C'est un plaisir Madame"_ dit Nuage Dansant.

_-"Plaisir partagé, monsieur, mais appelez-moi Sam" _proposa Sam.

_-"Alors, appelez-moi Nuage Dansant dans ce cas" _dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. _"Vous avez de la fièvre Sam. J'ai pu la faire baisser un peu mais je pense que vous devriez voir un médecin."_

_-"J'aimerais bien mais je suis perdue. Je pensais que mes amis viendraient me chercher."_

_-"Vous êtes perdue depuis longtemps ?"_

_-"J'ai dormi ici deux nuits je pense" _expliqua Sam. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle et aperçut ses affaires dans un coin. L'indien avait monté un abri avec du bois et des feuillages pour la mettre à l'abri, dans une couchette moelleuse. Il l'avait portée hors de son hamac et installée confortablement.

_-"Je vous ai trouvé hier matin, donc vous avez passé au moins trois nuits dehors. Si vous pouvez marcher, je vous escorte chez le médecin"_ proposa Nuage Dansant.

_-"Je vais y arriver je pense"_ dit Sam en se levant. Elle remarqua que sa cuisse avait été bandée proprement et sa jambe de pantalon coupé proprement jusqu'à hauteur de la blessure.

L'homme vit son regard et s'excusa _"J'ai été obligé de nettoyer votre blessure pour enrayer la fièvre."_

_-"Merci c'est très gentil à vous"_ dit Sam en lui souriant. Il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie car elle avait senti la fièvre monter mais elle avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Sam avait récupéré son sac et rangé tout son matériel. Nuage Dansant lui avait fabriqué une béquille pour s'aider à marcher car sa cuisse la faisait souffrir.

Il la guida à travers la forêt en portant ses affaires. Il semblait se diriger les yeux fermés alors que Sam ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, malgré l'entrainement militaire. L'homme marchait en silence et Sam ne voulait pas briser sa concentration. Elle sentait la fièvre la reprendre, tout comme la douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse mais ne dit rien.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une maison en bois, comme Sam n'en avait jamais vu.

_-"Il est encore tôt, je vais voir si le Dr Mike est déjà levée" _annonça Nuage Dansant.

Sam s'arrêta donc et l'indien lui fit signe d'attendre au pied des escaliers du porche de la grande maison. Sam regardait autour d'elle, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre. Elle voyait une grange, des chevaux, des vaches, un chariot... mais pas de voitures, pas de câbles électriques...

Nuage Dansant monta rapidement et silencieusement les marches de la maison pour frapper à la porte.

Un homme blanc d'une quarantaine d'années, assez grand, les cheveux longs et vêtu comme un indien ouvrit la porte.

_-"Nuage Dansant !" _dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. _"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?"_

_-"Sully, je suis content de te voir mon frère. J'ai trouvé une femme blessée dans la forêt. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je pense que le Dr Mike devrait la voir" _expliqua son ami.

_-"Où est-elle ?"_ demanda Sully alors que Nuage Dansant se tourna vers Sam, qui s'effondra au même moment. Sully descendit les marches pour aller l'aider.

_-"Sam !" _cria Nuage Dansant, la rejoignant également.

Chapitre 2

Jack n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était épuisé. Cependant, il ne voulait pas laisser Sam.

Il tournait comme un lion en cage, en attendant les nouvelles de Thor. Teal'c et Daniel le poussèrent à aller au mess avec eux.

_-"Jack, tu dois manger. Rester à jeun et perdre tes forces ne lui sera d'aucune aide" _dit Daniel.

_-"Daniel Jackson a raison, O'Neill. Vous devez prendre des forces pour mener à bien les recherches pour retrouver le major Carter" _appuya Teal'c.

Jack capitula car il savait que ses amis avaient raison. Se morfondre ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Il mangea un peu et il se sentit un peu mieux, physiquement mais son âme était déchirée.

Thor activa la porte des étoiles pour se rendre au SGC. Jack descendit le rejoindre en courant.

_-"Salutations O'Neill" _dit l'Asgard.

_-"Thor ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Carter ?" _demanda Jack, pendant que le général arrivait dans salle.

_-"Mon équipe a remarqué un dysfonctionnement dans le champ électromagnétique de votre planète, c'est d'origine extraterrestre"_ dit Thor.

_-"Pardon ?" _demanda Jack. Il pensa à ce moment-ci que la seule personne qui aurait pu comprendre ce charabia était justement celle qu'on cherchait.

_-"Je pense que quelqu'un sur votre planète et non loin du lieu de disparition du major Carter a activé un dispositif inconnu. Ceci a donc créé une sorte de bouclier sur la zone. Je pense que mon rayon est rentré en conflit avec cet appareil, créant la disparition du major Carter" _expliqua Thor.

Daniel était arrivé avec Teal'c entre-temps et avait entendu les paroles de leur ami Asgard.

_-"Thor" _salua Daniel _"Savez-vous alors où est passée Sam ? Peut-on la localiser ?"_

_-"Pas encore mais nous travaillons dessus. Cependant, les connaissances du major seraient précieuses pour ces recherches car nous ne sommes pas bien renseignés sur le champ électromagnétique de votre planète. Quelque chose nous échappe."_

_-"Dans ce cas, je vais réunir une équipe de scientifiques" _déclara le général Hammond.

_-"Soyez prêts pour demain, je viendrai les chercher" _proposa Thor et il regagna son vaisseau.

Chapitre 3

Sam entendait des voix autour d'elle. Elle était couchée dans un lit et elle eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne quand elle voulut bouger, elle referma donc les yeux et resta immobile.

_-"Elle se réveille" _dit Nuage Dansant. Sam avait reconnu sa voix, ainsi que celle de son ami Sully.

Une femme lui parla pour demander comment elle se sentait. Sam se doutait que c'était le médecin dont on lui avait parlé.

_-"J'ai... mal à la tête, docteur"_ répondit Sam. Elle ne vit pas Mike lever un sourcil, sa patiente avait su que c'était elle le médecin. La plupart des gens prenaient souvent son mari pour le docteur, pensant qu'elle était son assistante.

_-"Vous n'avez plus de fièvre, c'est déjà ça. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la tête, ça va passer. Reposez-vous"_ dit la femme.

_-"Merci docteur."_

Sam entendit leurs pas s'éloigner un peu d'elle mais elle entendit leur conversation, à son sujet.

_-"C'est une drôle de tenue. Tu dis que tu l'as trouvée où ?" _demanda Sully.

_-"A quelques kilomètres à l'ouest. J'étais parti avant l'aube hier pour collecter mes pièges et j'ai trouvé son campement. J'ai vu qu'elle était malade, alors j'ai regardé et j'ai vu sa cuisse. Je me suis dit que si elle pouvait marcher je devais l'amener ici, une fois la fièvre baissée, Dr Mike."_

_-"Vous avez bien fait Nuage Dansant, mais je pense que la marche a réveillé la douleur et l'infection. Elle n'a rien dit et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est sentie mal en arrivant"_ expliqua la femme qu'on appelait Dr Mike. Comme Sam, elle avait choisi un surnom masculin, pour se faire une place. Cette pensée fit sourire Sam, avant qu'elle ne sombre.

Quand Sam se réveilla, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Elle sortit de son lit et remit les draps et couvertures en place. Le lit avait été fabriqué à la main, en chêne massif. C'était de la bel ouvrage.

Elle sortit de la chambre et trouva des escaliers. Du bruit venait du bas de la maison. Sam se dirigea à l'oreille et trouva une femme avec de longs cheveux roux, lui arrivant aux reins, en train de cuisiner.

_-"Bonjour Madame"_ dit Sam. La femme sursauta et posa la main sur son coeur. _"Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer." _

_-"Ce n'est rien, je ne vous ai pas entendue descendre, vous êtes discrète. Je suis Michaela Quinn Sully. Vous êtes Sam, c'est ça ?"_

_-"Samantha Carter, madame mais oui, on m'appelle Sam."_

_-"On m'appelle Dr Mike en général"_ dit la femme avec un grand sourire.

Sam observa la scène sous yeux ainsi que le décor. Elle se demanda encore dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée. Elle repéra la gazette sur la table et demanda la permission pour la consulter. Avec l'accord de Michaela, elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour lire. Elle faillit s'étrangler avec le café, offert par son hôte, quand elle avait vu la date : 28 août 1870.

Michaela avait vu son trouble et lui posa une main dans le dos, avant de demander_ "tout va bien Sam ?"_

_-"Oui, Dr Mike. Merci pour votre accueil en tout cas."_

_-"C'est normal voyons, nous ne laissons jamais personne dans le besoin, encore moins si elle est malade" _sourit la jeune femme. _"Je peux vous poser une question ?"_

_-"Oui bien sûr" _répondit Sam.

_-"D'où venez-vous ? Vous avez de drôle de vêtements et ne le prenez pas mal mais votre coiffure est... étrange"_ dit Michaela.

_-"Je viens de... très loin. Chez moi, les femmes peuvent porter des pantalons et avoir les cheveux courts si elles ont envie"_ expliqua Sam.

Chapitre 4

Le général Hammond avait rassemblé les meilleurs scientifiques à la disposition du Pentagone. Il chargea le colonel O'Neill de les escorter quand Thor viendrait les chercher.

Ils s'entretenaient à huis clos dans son bureau, en attendant le départ de l'équipe.

_-"Ils seront moins impressionnés si vous êtes là pour assurer la liaison avec les Asgard"_ se justifia Hammond, quand il avait vu la tête de son second. Mais il avait une autre mauvaise surprise pour lui.

_-"Autre chose mon général ?"_ demanda Jack, qui avait senti l'hésitation de Hammond.

_-"Oui colonel, je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire mais le Dr McKay vous accompagne."_

_-"Quoi ? Non c'est hors de question !" _hurla Jack, en se levant de son siège.

_-"Colonel !"_ le rappela à l'ordre le général.

_-"Ce type est horrible, il prend tout le monde de haut, même Carter ! Et vous voulez qu'il nous aide ?" _

_-"Je sais tout cela colonel, mais c'est un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Vous avez le droit de tout lui faire sauf le tuer ou le torturer."_

_-"Je vous jure qu'il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau sinon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !"_

Jack était furieux, il détestait cet homme. Il l'avait pris en grippe à partir du jour où il avait vu son comportement avec Sam. Elle était nettement plus intelligente que lui mais était une femme humble et simple, tout le contraire de ce mec.

Les scientifiques se regroupèrent en salle d'embarquement, à l'horaire convenu. Seul McKay manquait à l'appel. Jack était furieux, il s'agissait d'une mission pour retrouver Sam et de plus, il ne pouvait pas fair attendre Thor quand il viendrait.

_-"Me voilà"_ lança McKay, entrant triomphalement dans la salle.

_-"McKay, on ne part pas en balade ! C'est sérieux, donc à partir de maintenant, vous obéirez à mes ordres et mes règles, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Suis-je clair ?"_ gronda Jack

_-"Mais..." _commença McKay.

_-"Il n'y a pas de mais docteur"_ lança le général Hammond, dans son dos. _"Vous vous plierez aux ordres du colonel O'Neill, c'est une mission sérieuse !"_

McKay ne releva pas, il savait que Jack ne le portait pas dans son coeur et ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il fallait avoir en ennemi.

_-"A vous colonel, expliquez-leur ce que vous attendez d'eux"_ dit le général.

_-"Merci. Bon, messieurs et mesdames les rats de laboratoire, ceci est une mission de sauvetage. Nous devons nous rendre à bord du vaisseau de Thor pour travailler avec des scientifiques Asgard. Le major Carter est tombée dans la rivière et quand Thor a voulu la téléporter, il y a eu un problème et elle a disparu"_ synthétisa Jack.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'activa et Thor apparu.

_-"Salutations à tous"_ déclara l'alien. _"Suivez-moi, nous sommes attendus."_

Il fit demi-tour et Jack invita l'équipe à le suivre. Il ferma la marche, sans se retourner vers son supérieur ou ses amis qui le regardaient partir.

Tous savaient qu'il était obsédé par Sam et son humeur ne s'améliorait pas.

_-"Teal'c" _dit Hammond _"Allez avec Jack et veillez sur lui."_

Teal'c hocha la tête et franchit rapidement le vortex avant sa fermeture.


	4. Chapter 4

**4/ Recherches**

Chapitre 1

Michaela avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur Sam et celle-ci avait répondu le plus honnêtement possible, sans trop en dire sur sa véritable identité ou époque.

Elle avait expliqué qu'elle avait été séparée de ses amis et qu'ils la recherchaient sans doute mais elle ne savait pas comment rentrer chez elle, ni comment les retrouver elle-même.

Michaela proposa de l'héberger en attendant de trouver une solution définitive. Sam avait proposé de l'aider en retour pour tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Michaela proposa une de ses robes à Sam, car sa tenue kaki ne convenait pas pour la région. Elle l'aida ensuite à se coiffer.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement et les enfants de Michaela rentrèrent bientôt de leur escapade au lac.

_-"Colleen, Brian, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle amie, Samantha"_ dit le Dr Mike.

_-"Bonjour Madame"_ répondirent les enfants en choeur.

_-"Bonjour les enfants, vous pouvez m'appeler Sam si vous voulez"_ dit Sam en leur souriant.

Brian avait une douzaine d'années et Collen environ seize ans, mais Sam n'aurait pas été formelle.

_-"Vous avez deux beaux enfants Dr Mike"_ félicita Sam.

_-"Merci, j'ai encore un fils ainé, Matthew"_ expliqua Mike.

_-"Vous avez un fils encore plus grand que Colleen ?" _demanda Sam, surprise par la nouvelle.

_-"Je les ai adopté tous les trois à la mort de leur mère, mon amie Charlotte. Cela explique que je sois très jeune pour avoir un grand fils et une grande fille, qui va bientôt rentrer au collège" _dit Mike avec un sourire pour ses enfants.

_-"Ils sont très beaux en tout cas, et bien élevés."_

_-"Maman, tu pourras m'aider ce soir ?"_ demanda Brian.

_-"A faire quoi Brian ?" _demanda sa mère.

_-"Le révérend nous a donné un devoir sur les étoiles pour la rentrée, j'espère que le temps va se dégager un peu" _dit Brian.

_-"Oh mon coeur, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, je n'y connais rien en constellations. De plus, je crois que ton télescope est cassé et je ne sais pas si Sully a eu le temps de le réparer" _dit Mike.

_-"Je peux aider pour ça, si tu veux Brian"_ proposa Sam.

_-"Ah oui ? Tu connais les étoiles ?"_

_-"Oui, de là où je viens, je suis une spécialiste et je répare aussi tout un tas de choses, on regardera ça si tu veux."_

Brian se jeta dans les bras de Sam, déjà conquis par la jeune femme.

Matthew arriva un peu plus tard, pour le dîner quotidien avec sa famille. Quand il entra dans la maison, Mike était en train de préparer le dîner et il trouva une magnifique jeune femme blonde en compagnie de ses frères et soeurs. Sam aidait les enfants avec les révisions pour la rentrée, pour laisser du temps à Mike. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère et demander qui était la nouvelle venue. Mike expliqua rapidement la situation à son fils et remarqua que celui-ci semblait également sous le charme. Il avait perdu sa fiancée quelques semaines plus tôt et avait traversé une mauvaise passe. Il semblait se remettre peu à peu.

Chapitre 2

L'équipe composée de cinq scientifiques, ainsi que Jack et Teal'c arriva sur le vaisseau de Thor. Celui-ci avait positionné son vaisseau en orbite autour de la Terre. Il était occulté, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des satellites terriens.

Thor présenta son équipe, composée également de cinq spécialistes. Jack et Teal'c les laissèrent entre eux pour faire le point.

Thor leur indiqua une salle où se reposer. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur leur planète, si belle vue de l'espace. Rares étaient les fois où Jack pouvait admirer le spectacle. Il semblait fasciné par le globe.

Teal'c se mit en état de kelno'reem, laissant O'Neill à ses pensées. Teal'c savait cependant ce que son ami avait en tête : le major Samantha Carter. C'était facile à deviner, étant donné les liens qui les unissaient mais lui-même pensait à son amie. La vision de la jeune femme tombant dans la rivière hantait son esprit. Sa méditation était moins puissante que d'habitude car cette pensée était constamment présente.

Jack lui, n'avait pas vu la scène mais se repassait les évènements en boucle dans sa tête... Sam avait fait ce qu'elle avait jugé nécessaire pour leur survie à tous. Jack n'aurait pas pu garder l'hélicoptère stable encore longtemps dans ces conditions. A la place du major, il aurait fait pareil ! Il aurait dû être à sa place, c'est lui qui aurait dû couper cette corde et tomber dans la rivière. Sam aurait dû piloter l'engin, c'était une excellente pilote. Jack pensait à tous les scénarios et empêchait Sam de tomber dans la rivière dans chacun d'eux. A la fin de tout ça, ils rentraient chez lui et se mettaient au chaud sous la couette.

Il revenait vite à la réalité et son coeur se brisait encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

Thor rejoignit O'Neill pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_-"O'Neill, je sens que vous êtes perturbé, mais je vous assure que nous allons retrouver votre amie, vous avez ma parole."_

_-"Je vous crois Thor, je m'inquiète juste de savoir si elle est en bonne santé et à l'abri"_ dit Jack.

Ils entendirent alors des voix résonner dans les couloirs. Jack reconnut les voix des humains.

_-"McKay, je crois que je vais le tuer !"_ dit Jack entre ses dents.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand Teal'c l'en empêcha en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

_-"Laissez-moi faire O'Neill."_

Il quitta la pièce et gronda si fort que le vaisseau en trembla presque. Toutes les voix se turent après l'intervention du jaffa.

_-"Si j'entends encore des plaintes, si vous perdez votre temps au lieu de chercher une solution pour sauver le major Carter, je vous démembrerai un à un ! Suis-je clair ?" _demanda Teal'c, s'adressant aux Tauri.

Personne, pas même Jack, n'avait jamais vu Teal'c perdre son sang-froid de cette manière. McKay, qui était à l'origine de la dispute ne dit un mot et retourna vers son binôme Asgard. En effet, Thor avait créé des groupes de travail, des duos d'humains et d'Asgard. Chaque binôme avait une tâche précise, pour avancer plus vite.

Thor n'avait pas de problème avec ses subordonnés, les Asgard étant un peuple discipliné et obéissant. Il retourna à ses occupations, quelles qu'elles soient.

_-"Merci"_ dit Jack, quand Teal'c revint vers lui. Il hocha la tête. Jack avait besoin de son énergie pour gérer d'autres situations et retrouver son second.

Chapitre 3

Sam avait aidé Mike à finir de préparer le dîner, comme elle avait pu. La famille passa à table quand Sully rentra de la réserve indienne.

_-"Papa, Sam va m'aider pour mon devoir d'astronomie !"_ déclara Brian, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie.

_-"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réparer ton télescope Brian, je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire..."_ soupira Sully. Il s'activait de tous les côtés pour faire vivre sa famille et délaissait ses devoirs paternels. Cette situation le rendait triste.

_-"Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et si vous me permettez d'utiliser vos outils, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir"_ sourit Sam, pour le réconforter.

Elle-même ne pouvait pas les aider financièrement mais elle pouvait les soulager à sa manière.

Sully leva un sourcil étonné et donna son accord à la jeune femme. Matthew était surpris qu'une femme demande à se servir des outils de son père adoptif. Il savait que les femmes étaient très capables puisque sa mère adoptive était médecin et c'était une femme forte et courageuse. Mais en dehors de ses instruments de chirurgie, elle ne manipulait pas grand-chose.

Sam voulut aider à débarrasser mais Mike l'en empêcha : c'était le travail des plus jeunes.

Sully la conduisit à la grange pour lui montrer ses outils. Il était curieux de voir comment la jeune femme allait s'y prendre.

Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et regagna le porche de la maison pour travailler dehors. Matthew lui apporta de la lumière, car la nuit était déjà tombée.

_-"Matthew ? Penses-tu pouvoir trouver un ou deux bocaux vides et propres ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, le Dr Mike doit avoir ça. C'est pour quoi faire ?"_ demanda le jeune homme, ravi de pouvoir aider.

_-"Pour les casser"_ grimaça Sam. _"Mais je les remplacerai dès que je pourrais, c'est promis."_

Mike sortit avec deux bocaux à confitures vides et les tendit à Sam.

_-"Est-ce que ça ira ?"_ demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_-"Oui, merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée mais ils ne vous seront d'aucune utilité quand j'en aurai fini avec..."_

_-"Ce n'est rien. Les gens de la région me paient avec de la viande, des légumes frais ou des confitures, j'ai donc beaucoup de bocaux vides, bien que j'essaie toujours de les rendre mais... la casse, ça arrive surtout avec des enfants énergiques comme Brian"_ dit Mike avec avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle était ravie que leur nouvelle amie puisse aider son plus jeune fils.

Sam brisa les bocaux avec précaution, en utilisant un torchon et le marteau de Sully, pour utiliser les fonds. Elle utilisa des outils de menuiserie pour limer les bords coupants et les adapter à la bonne taille. Elle répara le télescope en deux trois mouvements, sous les yeux ébahis de la famille qui était sortie la rejoindre.

Quand elle eut fini, elle régla l'appareil et regarda le ciel. Elle repéra les constellations qui l'intéressaient et les montra à Brian. Bien vite, toute la famille voulut profiter du savoir de la scientifique. Elle aida Brian à dessiner les croquis des constellations.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, un problème se présenta : ils n'avaient pas de chambre d'amis. Sam proposa de dormir dans la grange, pour ne pas déranger.

Dans un premier temps, Sully accepta mais promis de trouver une solution pour les nuits suivantes. On l'installa le plus confortablement possible. Matthew rentra chez lui, en ville et tout le monde alla se coucher. Sam récupéra son arme de service, qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée dans son sac et dormi avec, sous son oreiller.

Son esprit vagabonda vers Jack, elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Il lui manquait. Elle s'endormit dans les larmes, s'imaginant au chaud dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait et elle ignorait si elle le reverrait un jour.

Chapitre 4

A la demande de Jack, Thor le renvoya avec Teal'c sur Terre. Il devait prendre des provisions pour les Terriens, faire un rapport au général Hammond mais surtout... s'éloigner de McKay. Jack avait besoin d'oxygène, bien que son ami Asgard soit calme et d'agréable compagnie.

Teal'c avait voulu rester pour surveiller les Terriens mais Jack avait besoin de lui.

Une fois au SGC, Jack envoya Reynolds jeter un oeil sur les scientifiques dans le vaisseau de Thor.

_-"Je ne leur fais pas confiance, ils se chamaillent comme des gosses et on doit les recadrer pour qu'ils se concentrent ! Quand je pense que ce sont soi-disant les mecs les plus intelligents du programme, ça me fait peur !" _avoua Jack à son ami.

_-"Je dois prendre une arme, Jack ?" _demanda Reynolds en rigolant.

_-"Non, prends-en plusieurs !"_

Le général avait surpris cet échange et secouait la tête. Il savait que Jack supportait mal les scientifiques, mis à part son second mais son antipathie pour McKay s'accroissait au fil du temps. Daniel arriva aussi en salle de briefing, pour prendre des nouvelles.

_-"Colonel, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?" _demanda Hammond, en s'asseyant en bout de table.

Teal'c et Daniel prirent place sur leur siège habituel, tout comme Jack. Chacun jeta un oeil au siège vide à côté de Jack, le coeur serré.

_-"Il semble qu'un engin soit activé dans la région du sinistre. Nous avons regardé les cartes et un ancien complexe apparait sur les plans" _expliqua Jack, en se passant les mains sur le visage, en signe de lassitude.

_-"Quel genre de complexe ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Je ne sais pas..."_ avoua Jack, désemparé.

_-"Walter !" _cria le général Hammond, pour appeler son assistant. Celui-ci arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_-"Faites des recherches sur un bâtiment. Le colonel O'Neill va vous donner sa situation exacte, c'est urgent !"_

_-"A vos ordres monsieur" _dit Walter, en attendant que Jack le rejoigne à son bureau.

Jack discuta un moment avec le sergent et retourna s'asseoir.

_-"Colonel, vous allez vous rendre à l'infirmerie. J'envoie Teal'c et le docteur Jackson pour surveiller les recherches de Thor. Vous avez besoin de repos"_ déclara Hammond.

_-"Mais je dois préparer les provisions pour les scientifiques !"_ dit Jack, qui ne voulait pas se reposer, même à la base ou sur le vaisseau. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'abandonner Sam.

_-"Colonel, c'est un ordre ! Je suis sûre que Teal'c et le docteur Jackson sont capables de prendre tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. De plus, vous repartirez dès que vous irez mieux !"_

_-"Mais je vais bien monsieur !" _cracha Jack _"Je ne veux pas rester inactif ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je dois la retrouver ! C'est impératif !"_

Jack s'était levé et la rage avait envahi son visage. Il regardait les trois hommes autour de la table comme s'ils étaient responsables de la situation. Or Jack était honnête avec lui-même, c'était entièrement de sa faute si Sam avait disparu ! Il s'en voulait à mort et aurait donné sa vie pour la sienne. La colère le gagna et il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner.

_-"Calmez-vous O'Neill" _dit calmement Teal'c, les mains en avant, signe de paix. Il tenta de s'approcher de Jack pour le maitriser, mais la rage du colonel monta encore d'un cran.

_-"NE ME DITES PAS DE ME CALMER ! ELLE EST SUREMENT MORTE PAR MA FAUTE ! JE NE LA REVERRAI JAMAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ : JAMAIS !"_ hurla-t-il dans la pièce.

Il attrapa sa chaise et la lança. La chaise avait été projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce, au-dessus de la table de travail et par-dessus la tête de Daniel, qui se baissa pour l'éviter.

Elle atterrit sur la vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement. Celle-ci était en verre ultra-résistant, pour supporter les vibrations initiales causées par les activations répétées de la Porte des étoiles, mais elle se fendit sous l'impact.

La table de conférence fut soulevée par Jack, sa force décuplée par l'adrénaline et les dossiers posés dessus furent balayés. Jack cherchait à passer sa colère sur des biens matériels. Le général eut juste le temps de sauter de son siège pour ne pas être emporté par le poids de la table. Il était impuissant face à la folie destructrice de son second. Jamais de la vie il ne voudrait se mettre entre lui et l'objet de sa rage mais on devait le calmer avant qu'il ne blesse une autre personne voire lui-même. Même Teal'c avait peur de Jack à cet instant précis pourtant, il était le seul à pouvoir maîtriser son ami.

Le général avait couru fermer la porte du couloir derrière lui, pour que personne ne puisse voir le spectacle. Le voyant faire, Walter baissa le rideau de fer qui protégeait la vitre de l'extérieur de la salle, car les hommes en bas étaient témoins de la scène, ayant entendu le fracas de la chaise contre la vitre.

Walter descendit descendit ensuite l'escalier menant à la salle de contrôle pour empêcher l'accès aux autres militaires, qui étaient alertés par le bruit que continuait de faire le colonel.

Une fois en bas, il appela le bureau du docteur Fraiser pour lui demander de venir de toute urgence le rejoindre. Au téléphone, elle lui en demanda la raison.

_-"Sergent, que se passe-t-il ?" _

_-"Le colonel O'Neill... comment dire ? Il pète un câble !"_ dit Walter.

Janet arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle retrouva Walter, un grand fracas se fit entendre et des éclats de chaise tombèrent du haut de l'escalier. Walter reçut un débris sur la tête.

Janet se précipita sur le sergent mais c'était superficiel, elle lui demanda de partir à l'infirmerie mais il refusa. Il voulait surveiller que personne ne voit le colonel dans cet état. Puisque ce n'était pas grave, ça attendrait.

A l'étage, le colonel avait complètement anéanti la salle de briefing. Teal'c avait essayé de l'attraper, pour le calmer mais Jack n'entendait pas se laisser faire.

Teal'c s'était finalement jeté sur Jack, quand il avait senti celui-ci commencer à faiblir. Ils s'étaient écrasés sur une chaise et les éclats s'étaient éparpillés. Une chaise avait été projetée et était tombée dans l'escalier, c'est ça qui avait blessé Walter. Hammond et Daniel avaient réussi à esquiver les débris volants à travers la pièce.

Teal'c gardait Jack dans ses bras forts et ils étaient tombés au sol. Jack frappait le torse de Teal'c avec ses poings et hurlait sa rage. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles et ses propos incohérents. Quand Janet avait entendu le calme revenir, elle était montée discrètement. Elle avait sorti une seringue de sa poche et piqua le colonel à l'épaule. Teal'c l'avait vue arriver et avait raffermi sa prise sur son ami.

Jack avait sursauté mais s'était calmé aussitôt. Janet lui avait donné un sédatif qui ferait effet au bout de quelques minutes. Jack se détendit, et se laissa aller à pleurer pour faire sortir sa peine. Il sombra rapidement et Janet demanda à Teal'c de le porter à l'infirmerie, dans une chambre à part.

Le général Hammond ouvrit la marche pour libérer le passage. Daniel était aller aider Walter, qui se sentait un peu étourdi. Teal'c déposa Jack sur un lit dans la chambre indiquée par Janet. Ils le laissèrent se reposer, il en avait besoin.


	5. Chapter 5

**5/ Colorado Springs**

Chapitre 1

Brian alla réveiller Sam de bonne heure, pour le petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua son air triste et sa mine fatiguée.

Il était arrivé avec le seau pour le lait et demanda à Sam de l'aider. Elle avoua qu'elle ne savait pas comment traire une vache.

_-"C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre" _dit Brian avec un grand sourire. _"Quand Maman est arrivée ici, elle ne savait rien faire non plus, on lui a tout appris avec Colleen. C'était rigolo !"_

_-"Ta maman n'est pas d'ici ?" _

_-"Non, elle est née à Boston et elle a fait ses études là-bas" _dit Brian, souriant en repensant à la grande ville, qu'il avait déjà visitée.

Brian montra à Sam les gestes de base et elle se montra très appliquée et très douée.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, pour manger. Mike avait préparés des oeufs et du bacon. Colleen avait fait le café et dressé la table. Sam les salua.

_-"Bonjour Sam, avez-vous bien dormi ?" _demanda Mike.

_-"Oui très bien merci beaucoup. Pourrais-je faire un brin de toilette après le déjeuner ?"_

_-"Bien entendu, ensuite nous irons en ville"_ proposa le médecin.

Brian anima le repas, il était énergique et toujours de bonne humeur. Cela faisait sourire Sam et ça lui évitait de penser à ses amis. Sam voulut débarrasser mais Colleen la guida vers sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se rafraichir, avec une bassine d'eau fraiche et du savon noir. Elle déposa une serviette propre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Pendant que Sam se préparait, Brian parla d'elle avec sa mère.

_-"Maman, je pense que Sam a beaucoup pleuré cette nuit..."_

_-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"_ demanda Mike, surprise.

_-"Elle avait les yeux très rouges quand je l'ai réveillée. Comme toi, quand tu es arrivée ici.. Je t'entendais pleurer la nuit, alors que tu pensais que je dormais" _avoua le jeune garçon.

Mike attrapa son jeune fils dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

_-"Je pense qu'elle vient de loin, comme moi et que sa famille lui manque"_ expliqua Mike.

_-"Tu crois qu'elle a un amoureux ?"_ demanda Colleen.

_-"C'est une belle femme, elle a sûrement un fiancé mais je vais essayer de voir comment on peut l'aider. Si elle en a un, il doit lui manquer"_ proposa le médecin à ses enfants.

Sam descendit avec une nouvelle robe prêtée par Michaela mais elle n'était pas coiffée selon les coutumes locales. Colleen proposa de lui montrer une coiffure simple à réaliser seule les prochains jours. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais Colleen lui donna une astuce pour faire un chignon qui paraissait plus épais qu'il ne l'était.

Sully avait attelé le chariot pour sa femme avant de partir pour la réserve indienne.

Ils quittèrent la maison plus tard, Mike devait déposer les enfants en ville, voir leurs amis et profiter des derniers jours de vacances.

Tous les habitants saluaient le Dr Mike sur son passage. Elle déposa ses enfants et reprit le chemin de sa clinique. Elle arrêta les chevaux devant une habitation en bois, sur deux étages. Une pancarte indiquait la clinique du médecin.

Sam était fascinée par le coeur poussiéreux de sa ville. Colorado Springs avait beaucoup changé en plus de 100 ans. Elle ne reconnaissait rien et ne savait même pas à quelle partie de la ville actuelle correspondait le centre de la vieille ville.

Une femme qu'une cinquantaine d'années, rousse avec un chignon dont dépassaient des mèches bouclées, héla le médecin.

_-"Michaela ! Bonjour ! Est-ce que Sully va passer te voir ?"_

_-"Bonjour Dorothy ! Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Je suis embêtée avec ma presse et j'aurai besoin de son aide... Oh mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie"_ dit Dorothy.

_-"Oui pardon, je te présente Samantha. Sam, je vous présente mon amie Dorothy, c'est la rédactrice de la gazette, que vous avez pu lire hier" _présenta Mike.

_-"Enchantée madame"_ dit Sam, en serrant la main tendue par Dorothy.

_-"Appelez-moi par mon prénom" _proposa Dorothy. _"D'où êtes-vous ? Je ne reconnais pas votre accent..."_

_-"Je suis originaire de Washington mais je voyage beaucoup, je pensais que mon accent s'était gommé avec le temps" _dit Sam en rougissant.

_-"De Washington ? Je suis de Boston !" _s'écria Mike en souriant.

Sam lui sourit puis se tourna vers Dorothy :_ "Voulez-vous que je jette un oeil à votre presse ?"_

Dorothy ouvrit de grands yeux mais accepta, suite au regard bienveillant de Michaela.

Les deux femmes se faisaient confiance depuis longtemps. Au moment de quitter Mike, qui ouvrait sa clinique, un homme traversa la grand-rue et l'apostropha _: "Michaela, vous ne nous présentez pas votre nouvelle amie ?" _

L'homme était grand, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, pas très bien coiffé. Il portait une chemise en coton, un gilet et un pantalon en toile, le tout n'était pas de toute première jeunesse. Il était accompagné d'un homme plus petit mais plus présentable.

Sam remarqua l'établissement duquel sortirent les hommes et sentait un mauvais pressentiment monter dans son ventre.

Michaela soupira et jeta un regard d'excuse à Sam. Elle savait que ça arriverait...

_-"Hank, Jake, bonjour messieurs"_ corrigea Mike, pour leur rappeler leur impolitesse.

Jake, le plus présentable des deux hommes souleva son chapeau à l'intention des trois femmes.

_-"Messieurs..."_ dit Dorothy, puis se tournant vers Sam _"rejoignez-moi dès que vous aurez fini." _Et elle quitta les lieux. Visiblement, elle ne portait pas ces hommes dans son coeur.

_-"Je vous présente Samantha Carter, une ancienne amie de Washington. Sam, voici Hank et Jake"_ dit Michaela.

Sam ne la contredit pas, si Mike l'avait présentée comme son amie, elle devait avoir ses raisons.

_-"Bonjour messieurs"_ dit Sam, en le regardant droit dans les yeux chacun leur tour.

Les deux hommes furent subjugués par la beauté de la jeune femme, mais sentirent que comme son amie médecin, cette femme avait du caractère. Son regard parlait pour elle.

_-"Dis donc ma jolie Sam, si tu cherches de l'action en ville, fais-moi signe, tu me trouveras au saloon, de l'autre côté de la rue"_ dit Hank, le plus grand des deux hommes.

_-"Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer ni de m'appeler Sam, ça sera Mademoiselle Carter pour vous !"_

Jake donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

_-"Mademoiselle Carter, je suis Jake Slicker, le maire de cette ville." _Sam lui tendit la main pour la serrer mais Jake la tira un peu pour lui faire le baisemain. Sam retira sa main, ne supportant pas le contact avec cet homme.

_-"Enchantée messieurs. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais prendre congé, Dorothy m'attend" _annonça Sam. Elle s'éloigna vers la gazette, sans se retourner. Michaela sourit, finalement son amie s'en sortirait très bien.

_-"Michaela, vous savez choisir vos amies, elle a le même sale caractère que vous !" _gronda Hank, mécontent.

_-"Il vaut mieux, avec des individus dans votre genre"_ cracha Mike, avant de rentrer et claquer la porte de sa clinique.

Chapitre 2

Jack se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, à l'infirmerie.

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, ni depuis combien de temps il avait dormi. Il se sentait reposé mais angoissé. Il essaya de se souvenir des derniers événements, avec beaucoup de mal.

Janet arriva au seuil de la chambre alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, se passant les mains sur le visage. Elle l'observait depuis quelques instants. Il était séduisant, même si ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'homme mais elle comprenait que son amie Sam soit amoureuse de lui. Il était charismatique, sexy et imposait le respect. Il était juste avec ses hommes même s'il avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle l'appréciait et le respectait beaucoup car il aimait son amie et ne voulait que son bonheur. Il cherchait depuis des jours à la retrouver et se souciait beaucoup de sa santé à elle, sans faire attention à lui.

Il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec elle car ils étaient tous deux trop intègres pour aller contre les lois de l'armée.

Janet sorti de ses pensées et frappa doucement contre le montant de la porte ouverte.

_-"Bonjour mon colonel"_ dit-elle en lui souriant. _"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"_

_-"Bonjour Doc"_ répondit Jack. Il ne savait pas comment il allait, alors, quelle réponse lui donner ?

_-"Je sais que vous devez être un peu confus. Je vais prendre vos constantes, ensuite nous irons prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble, pour parler un peu" _proposa doucement le médecin.

Jack accepta en hochant la tête. Il la laissa faire son travail en silence, prit les vêtements qu'elle lui tendait et alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain attenante. En sortant, Janet l'attendait, elle se dirigea vers le mess et Jack lui emboita le pas.

Les militaires qu'ils croisèrent les saluèrent discrètement mais personne n'osa lui parler plus que ça.

Janet et Jack prirent de quoi se restaurer et s'installèrent à une table.

_-"Alors Doc ?" _demanda Jack, avant de boire une gorgée de café noir.

_-"Bon, vous êtes rentrés sur Terre avec Teal'c pour prendre des provisions et faire votre rapport au général"_ commença Janet. Jack hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de ça.

_-"Walter a commencé les recherches nécessaires concernant l'entrepôt en pleine forêt. J'ignore ni pourquoi ni comment mais vous vous êtes emporté. Vous aviez besoin d'évacuer votre rage et votre frustration. Vous avez mis la salle de briefing à sac. Walter m'a appelé et j'ai pris une seringue avec un sédatif. Le problème était de vous approcher pour faire cette piqure. Teal'c a fini par vous maitriser et je vous ai fait l'injection. Croyez-bien que j'en suis désolée, je sais que vous détestez ça"_ dit Janet, avec un sourire. _"Vous avez dormi environ 24h, ça vous a fait du bien."_

Jack posa sa tasse et posa ses coudes sur la table, il enfouit son visage dedans et secoua la tête.

_-"Merde, là je suis mal ! Le général va me tuer ou pire, me faire passer devant la cour martiale" _soupira Jack.

_-"C'est mal le connaitre, mon colonel" _dit Janet en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme en face d'elle.

_-"Il m'apprécie beaucoup mais je pense qu'il y a des limites que même moi je ne peux me permettre de franchir, Doc"_ dit Jack. Il était conscient d'avoir dépassé les bornes mais sur le moment il avait été incapable de se contenir.

Walter entra au mess au même instant pour prendre le café du général. Il se dirigea avec sa commande vers le colonel et le salua.

_-"Bonjour sergent, qu'avez-vous à la tête ?" _demanda Jack, en voyant une compresse collée sur sa tempe.

_-"Oh rien de grave. Je pense que vous devriez apporter le café du général et parler un peu avec lui, ça lui ferait plaisir"_ proposa Walter.

_-"Bonne idée sergent, merci."_ Jack récupéra sa propre boisson ainsi que celle de son supérieur. Il salua Janet et quitta le mess.

_-"Entrez colonel"_ invita la général, voyant son second sur le pas de la porte.

_-"Bonjour monsieur, votre café"_ dit Jack, en tendant le gobelet à son supérieur.

Le général lui sourit pour le remercier l'invita à s'asseoir. Jack avait fermé la porte derrière lui, il savait que le général voudrait un peu d'intimité pour lui passer un savon. Il n'avait pas regardé l'état de la salle de briefing.

_-"Comment vous sentez-vous colonel ?" _demanda amicalement le général.

_-"Mal, monsieur"_ avoua honnêtement Jack.

_-"Jack, vous avez perdu un membre de votre équipe et pas n'importe lequel."_

_-"Ce serait pareil pour Teal'c et Daniel, monsieur."_

_-"Ne vous voilez pas la face, Jack. Perdre un de ses hommes est une expérience traumatisante mais le major Carter n'est pas seulement un membre de votre équipe. Elle compte plus que n'importe qui pour vous. Tout le monde en est conscient. Ici, tout le monde l'apprécie et la respecte, nous faisons tous notre maximum pour la retrouver saine et sauve. Mais ne vous mettez pas dans cet état-là, ça ne l'aide pas. Pensez à elle. Que ferait-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle déjà fait pour vous retrouver, colonel ?"_

Les paroles du général laissèrent Jack sans voix.

_-"Elle est tellement plus intelligente que moi, elle m'aurait déjà trouvé si nos places étaient inversées..."_

_-"Jack, c'est une scientifique, elle ne se laisse pas aveugler par ses émotions quand la situation est grave. Son esprit est analytique. Je ne dis pas que vos disparitions sur Edora et avec Meybourne ont été des parties de plaisir pour elle-même et ses collègues mais elle se concentre sur ce qu'elle peut maitriser. Partez du principe qu'elle est vivante"_ dit Hammond.

Jack encaissa ces informations sans rien dire mais il savait que le général avait autre chose en tête et il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il attaqua : _"Je suis mis à pied pour combien de temps, suite à mon comportement, mon général ?"_

Le général le regarda avec de grands yeux :_ "Je ne vous mets pas à pied Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"_

_-"Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui doit annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle... et vu mon comportement et les dégâts, je le mérite."_

_-"Colonel O'Neill, vous avez enchainé de nombreuses missions off world, sans repos. Vous avez porté secours à des enfants et perdu un équipier dans la mission. Vous n'avez pas eu de vacances depuis des mois, le Dr Frasier a diagnostiqué un état de fatigue extrême et un début de symptôme post-traumatique, ça s'arrête là. Les dégâts ne sont que matériels et Walter n'a qu'une égratignure."_

_-"Walter ? Le pansement à la tête c'est de ma faute ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Dommage collatéral, ne vous en faites pas. Cependant, c'est vrai je dois vous parler. Je suis obligé de déclarer le major Carter disparue en mission. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous stoppons les recherches, d'autant que nos amis Asgard nous ont appris plein de choses intéressantes sur les activités du NID mais nous y reviendront."_

_-"Jacob est au courant ?"_ demanda Jack, en pensant au père de son amie.

_-"J'ai envoyé un message à la Tok'ra mais il est en mission. Il me recontactera dès que possible. Quand il sera là, j'aimerais faire une petite cérémonie simple et je voudrais que vous disiez quelques mots."_

_-"Non mon général, je n'en aurai pas la force. Ce serait comme lui dire adieu alors que vous venez de dire que nous devons partir du principe qu'elle est vivante..."_ dit Jack, désemparé.

Chapitre 3

Sam aidait Dorothy à réparer sa presse. C'était un appareil ancien, même pour l'époque. La journaliste avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en servir et Sam réfléchit à un moyen de la soulager un peu. Elle répara ce qu'elle put mais promis de revenir pour lui faciliter la vie.

Elle regagna la clinique, dont la porte était ouverte. Elle frappa et Mike l'invita à entrer.

_-"Alors Sam ? Vous avez pu être utile à Dorothy ?"_

_-"Oui mais je pense pouvoir faire plus, je ne sais juste pas où trouver ce dont j'ai besoin..." _avoua Sam.

_-"Allons déjeuner chez Grace, vous me direz ce que vous voulez et je verrai ce qu'on peut faire." _

_-"Avec plaisir"_ dit Sam. Elle n'avait pas très faim mais elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Jack.

Elles se rendirent au café de Grace, comme deux bonnes amies. Michaela voulait profiter de ce déjeuner pour en savoir plus sur Sam.

Grace se présenta pour prendre les commandes et faire connaissance avec la nouvelle venue. Toute la ville était déjà au courant de son arrivée et Sam détestait passer pour un animal de foire mais dans ce genre de village, c'était inévitable.

_-"Sam, je peux vous poser une question ?"_ demanda Michaela.

_-"Euh... oui si je peux y répondre" _dit Sam, pas très sûre d'elle. Elle avait peur que Mike veuille en savoir plus à son sujet et elle pourrait difficilement lui expliquer qu'elle venait du futur.

_-"Avez-vous un homme dans votre vie ?"_ demanda Michaela avec un sourire.

C'est dingue comme les femmes mariées et heureuses en ménage veulent absolument savoir si tout le monde est dans leur situation. Visiblement, Mike et Sully filaient le parfait amour, s'adoraient et transpiraient le bonheur.

_-"Je... c'est compliqué, Michaela"_ dit Sam.

Oui, elle avait un homme dans sa vie mais ce n'était pas si simple. Comment expliquer qu'elle était militaire dans l'air force, à une époque où les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de vote et où les avions n'existaient pas. Mais surtout, comment expliquer que l'armée empêchait les hommes et les femmes travaillant ensemble de s'aimer ? Bon, ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments mutuels et avaient passé une excellente soirée avant le départ de Sam, mais officiellement, cette relation était interdite.

_-"Vous savez, ça n'a pas été simple avec Sully non plus..." _dit Mike, les yeux dans le vide, repensant aux premiers moments avec Sully.

Grace arriva avec les plats et les deux jeunes femmes la remercièrent.

_-"J'aimerais que vous me racontiez, si ça ne vous dérange pas Michaela"_ demanda Sam, souhaitant en savoir plus sur ses hôtes.

_-"Il y a environ quatre ans, je suis arrivée dans la région après avoir lu une annonce, la ville cherchait un médecin. J'ai quitté Boston et je suis venue. Au début, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, en tant que femme, mais je ne vous apprends rien. _

_Charlotte Cooper, la mère de mes enfants, m'a tout de suite pris sous son aile et m'a présenté aux bonnes personnes. Elle a été d'un grand soutien et un énorme réconfort pour moi. Avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de prendre soin des enfants. J'étais terrifiée._

_Entre-temps, j'ai rencontré Sully, qui était encore plus sauvage qu'aujourd'hui. Il venait de perdre sa femme et leur bébé. Il a été recueilli par Nuage Dansant pendant cette mauvaise passe. Il m'a loué sa maison, pour que je m'y installe et les enfants sont venus m'y rejoindre. Sully me prenait pour une bonne à rien et il n'avait pas vraiment tort, je n'étais douée que pour la médecine." _Mike souriait en repensant à tout cela.

Sam écoutait son récit, fascinée par la similarité de leurs histoires, malgré quelques différences.

Michaela reprit :_ "Je n'étais pas préparée à être mère des trois grands enfants et les élever seule. De plus, Sully m'impressionnait car j'étais une jeune femme et lui un homme, bien que je sois un peu plus vieille que lui. Il avait été marié alors que mon fiancé était mort à la guerre avant notre union. Un jour, nous nous sommes retrouvés en forêt seuls, tous les deux alors que j'étais réellement un poids pour lui mais je devais découvrir ce qui rendait les habitants de la ville si malades. Bref, nous sommes devenus "amis" si on peut dire ça, mais je sentais une attirance pour lui. De son côté, il feignait l'indifférence et j'étais tentée d'y croire. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et il a vite été indéniable que nous ne pouvions nous passer l'un de l'autre. Ça a pris des années ! "_

_-"Et vous vous êtes mariés !" _dit Sam, avec un grand sourire.

_-"Ca n'a pas été si simple... Nous nous fréquentions depuis quelque temps, il m'a demandé en mariage mais voilà, David, mon fiancé que je pensais mort est arrivé en ville. J'étais chamboulée par cette nouvelle. Sully l'a mal vécu et a rompu nos fiançailles. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur ma vie, mes sentiments, ma famille. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais aimé un homme mais qu'il était mort. Certes, David avait survécu mais il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu et mon amour pour Sully était plus fort. Nous nous sommes fiancés à nouveau et mariés. C'était en mai, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie"_ sourit Mike.

Sam n'en revenait pas, cette femme était vraiment extraordinaire.

_-"Alors vous voyez, les histoires compliquées, ça me connait" _dit Mike avec un clin d'oeil pour son amie.

Sully arriva et embrassa son épouse. Il salua Sam et s'assit en bout de table, entre les deux femmes qui se faisaient face. Son arrivée dispensa Sam de raconter sa propre histoire.

_-"Alors Sam ? On fait des miracles ?" _demanda Sully.

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?" _demanda Sam, perdue.

_-"Brian crie partout que vous êtes une magicienne ! Le révérend a félicité Brian sur la qualité de son travail, car lui-même a appris des choses grâce à son croquis. Brian était tellement content qu'il lui a déjà donné quand il l'a croisé en ville ! Par ailleurs, Dorothy ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous..."_

_-"Oh ce n'est rien. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à vous payer pour les soins, le gîte et le couvert..."_ Sam n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dépendante, d'autant qu'elle percevait un salaire mais elle n'avait pas accès à son argent.

_-"Ne vous en faites pas, on a connu pire" _dit Sully pour la rassurer.

Quelques personnes vinrent à leur table les saluer pour être présentés à la jeune femme qui vivait chez les Sully. Si certaines personnes paraissaient sympathiques, d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins, comme le banquier, Preston Lodge III. Un homme antipathique et imbu de sa personne. Un homme que Sam ne raterait pas, à la première occasion.

Sam se rendit chez le maréchal-ferrant, le mari de Grace, dès la fin du déjeuner.

_-"Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes Robert E. ?"_ demanda Sam.

Un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années se retourna et confirma son identité.

_-"Oui madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"_

_-"Je voudrais réparer la presse de Dorothy mais j'aurai besoin de travailler dans votre atelier, vous pensez que ça serait possible, monsieur ?" _

_-"Oui bien sûr, mais vous savez vous servir de tout ça ?"_ demanda Robert E. en montrant son atelier des mains.

_-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Robert E. Sam sait ce qu'elle fait" _dit Matthew, dans le dos de Sam, la surprenant. Ils se saluèrent. Matthew semblait heureux de voir Sam.

Robert E. laissa l'accès libre à Sam et celle-ci travailla des métaux pour créer des ajouts sur la presse de Dorothy, pour lui en faciliter l'utilisation.

Chapitre 4

Le général Hammond avait fait remplacer le matériel de salle de briefing.

Il avait commandé une nouvelle vitre de séparation mais celle-ci serait livrée plus tard, sa fabrication était plus délicate, selon les premières recommandations du major Carter.

Officiellement, une surcharge lors de l'utilisation de la Porte avait entrainé de fortes secousses, entrainant la destruction de la salle, moins protégée que sa voisine du dessous. Jack avait présenté ses plates excuses à Walter et celui-ci ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Teal'c et Daniel travaillaient toujours avec les Asgards, en orbite autour de la Terre. Jack n'avait pas revu ses amis et travaillait avec Walter sur les informations et plans pour trouver à quoi servait l'installation en forêt. Pour Jack, ça sentait le NID à plein nez.

Thor téléporta Teal'c et Daniel en salle de briefing. Jack y était installé avec Hammond et Walter. Ils discutaient sur une opération à mener pour aller jeter un oeil sur place.

Quand il vit ses amis, Jack se leva et les serra dans ses bras. Teal'c, peu habitué à des témoignages de ce genre, rendit son étreinte à O'Neill.

Daniel passa son bras dans le dos de son ami, pour lui signifier son soutien. Les trois hommes n'échangèrent aucun mot et cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Tous retournèrent à table et Teal'c annonça que Thor avait scanné la zone et détecté des présences humaines, cependant peu nombreuses.

Alors que Walter s'était retiré pour travailler sur les recherches à propos NID, la porte des étoiles s'activa.

Les hommes toujours assis à la table de conférence se regardèrent, pensant tous à la même personne : Jacob.

Hammond descendit en salle de contrôle, il avait demandé aux autres de l'attendre à l'étage. Le sergent de garde reçut un code Tok'ra et le général sut que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile. Il se rendit en salle d'embarquement pour accueillir son visiteur.

Comme prévu, Jacob se présenta mais il était accompagné. Jack avait observé son arrivée depuis l'étage et son visage se ferma quand il reconnut la personne qui accompagnait le père de Sam : Anise. Cette dernière et Sam n'étaient pas amies et de plus, la Tok'ra avait des vues sur Jack. Cette attirance n'était pas réciproque et ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec les nerfs du colonel. Daniel se posta derrière son ami et lâcha un "Hoho" en voyant les visiteurs. Teal'c se leva à son tour et força O'Neill à se rasseoir.

_-"Georges, tu m'as laissé un message très succinct mais j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Vous avez des problèmes ?" _demanda Jacob.

_-"Viens avec moi, nous devons parler"_ dit Hammond. Jacob et Selmak sentirent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et Jacob pensa immédiatement à sa fille.

Il suivit son ami en silence et son coeur manqua un battement quand il vit SG-1 dans la salle, sans Sam. Il se laissa tomber dans un siège, comprenant l'appel de Georges.

Hammond prit la parole, pendant que Jacob le fixait. Les hommes de SG-1 avaient la tête baissée, ils regardaient leurs mains.

Anise s'était installée à la place de Sam, Jack lui jeta le regard le plus mauvais que personne n'avait jamais vu au SGC. Selmak prit la parole et demanda à la jeune femme de s'installer à côté de lui, libérant ainsi la place.

Anise fit la grimace mais obéit à Selmak. Jack jeta un regard empreint de gratitude vers le Tok'ra et Jacob reprit le contrôle, pour écouter son ami Georges.

Hammond expliqua les détails de la mission de sauvetage et la disparition du major Carter. Anise émit un léger sourire et Selmak gronda. Tous se tournèrent vers eux et la jeune femme perdit vite son sourire.

_-"Si nos alliés Tok'ra prennent la disparition de nos hommes à la légère, je pense que nous mettrons fin à notre alliance"_ gronda le général.

_-"Mon général, de toute façon, la Tok'ra se sert de nous pour les missions suicides. Cette alliance n'est bénéfique que pour eux, à chaque fois que nous avons eu besoin de leur aide, ils avaient une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre ! Sauf votre respect Jacob" _dit Jack, furieux. Jacob ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car lui-même trouvait cette alliance peu équitable pour les Tauri.

_-"Jacob, je voudrais que tu restes ce soir. J'ai déclaré ta fille disparue en mission et j'aimerais organiser une cérémonie intime. Nous ne la considérons pas comme morte mais..."_ et le général ne peut terminer sa phrase.

Jacob avait observé Jack. Son visage était fermé et il luttait visiblement pour avaler sa salive. Le père de Sam comprit alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Jamais il n'avait vu Jack dans cet état.

Il avait bien observé la salle et avait vu la vitre brisée. Jacob fit le rapprochement entre ça et le nouveau mobilier de la salle.


	6. Chapter 6

**6/ Vie tranquille ?**

Chapitre 1

Colleen avait quitté Colorado Springs pour aller étudier au collège de Denver, début septembre.

Sam utilisait donc sa chambre depuis quelques semaines. Elle aidait aussi Brian avec ses devoirs et il apprenait beaucoup de choses auprès d'elle.

Sam bricolait aussi à droite, à gauche en ville pour aider les habitants et soulager financièrement la famille Sully.

Comme pour le Dr Mike, les habitants à qui Sam rendait service la payaient en nourriture, qu'elle rapportait. Elle aidait également son amie à la clinique.

En effet, habituellement c'était Colleen qui assistait Mike mais comme Sam avait quelques notions de premiers soins et n'était pas impressionnée par le sang, elle s'avérait être une bonne assistante.

Un jour, une bagarre avait éclaté au saloon et deux hommes s'étaient blessés. L'un d'eux avait reçu un mauvais coup de couteau dans l'abdomen tandis que l'autre avait reçu un coup de bouteille sur l'arrière de la tête. Mike avait été alertée par les cris dans la rue et comme Sam était avec Dorothy, elle sortit la rejoindre.

Hank et Matthew avaient porté les hommes à la clinique. Mike s'occupa en priorité de la blessure au ventre. L'homme était allongé sur la table d'auscultation, inconscient.

Sam prit les choses en main et vérifia le crâne du second homme, qui était couché sur un petit lit de camp, le long du mur.

Matthew tenait une lampe au-dessus du patient de Mike, qui jetait des coups d'oeil vers Sam régulièrement. Cette dernière avait enlevé les morceaux de verre avant de nettoyer la plaie et voir la profondeur.

Elle annonça à Mike :_ "Je ne pense pas que ça soit très grave mais je ne sais pas suturer. Ca ne saigne plus pour le moment." _Et elle se lava une seconde fois les mains, avant de venir aider Mike avec le blessé grave.

Sam aida comme elle put Mike, en lui passant les instruments demandés, sans se tromper. Ils étaient un peu différents de ceux de Janet mais Sam s'y retrouva. Mike et Matthew furent impressionnés, par son agilité et son sang-froid. Sam avait aussi aidé à comprimer les hémorragies et enlevait le sang pour libérer la vue de Mike.

L'opération abdominale dura un moment. Quand Mike eut fini, Matthew demanda à Sully de l'aider à monter l'homme dans une chambre.

Mike examina le crâne du second homme mais n'eut pas besoin de faire de points. Sam avait fait un excellent travail, elle la félicita. Sam en était fière.

Par la suite, Mike demanda à Sam de l'assister également à la clinique, quand elle n'aidait pas les habitants de la ville.

Le révérend demanda à recevoir Sam pour une entrevue. Mike eut peur et la mit en garde.

_-"Le révérend est un homme bon, mais nous avons eu des divergences d'opinions, concernant la bibliothèque de mon père et sur la théorie de l'évolution... J'ai peur que ce que vous avez appris à Brian ne soit remis en cause. Ne vous laissez pas faire, Sam. C'est un homme honnête et droit, mais aveuglé par sa foi."_

Sam partit pour l'entrevue, après l'école, la boule au ventre. Les paroles de Mike lui avaient fait peur. Si elle avait été trop entreprenante avec Brian, le révérend remettrait en cause ses connaissances et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Il l'attendait sur le parvis de l'église et l'invita à entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

_-"Mademoiselle Carter, j'ai vu les progrès accomplis par Brian depuis le début de l'année. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez de solides connaissances en astronomie et dans d'autres domaines, qui me dépassent largement. Je me demandais si un soir, avec l'accord de tous les parents, nous pourrions organiser une sortie où vous pourriez nous faire profiter de vos connaissances sur les étoiles ?"_

Sam fut soulagée et flattée. Elle répondit qu'elle devrait en parler avec ses hôtes avant de lui répondre. Etant hébergée chez eux, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision de ce genre sans leur accord. Sam se rendit à la clinique pour parler du projet du révérend. Mike fut enchantée et la poussa à le faire.

_-"Michaela, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important" _avoua Sam.

_-"Je vous écoute Samantha" _dit Mike, un peu inquiète.

_-"Là d'où je viens, nous avons développé de sérieuses connaissances sur le ciel et ses étoiles. J'ai peur d'en dire trop et de me retrouver dans la situation que vous m'avez décrite plus tôt."_

_-"Allons à la bibliothèque dans ce cas et consulter les derniers ouvrages d'astronomie. Ainsi vous pourrez vous rendre compte de ce que vous ne pouvez pas révéler."_

_-"Mes aveux ne vous choquent pas ?"_ demanda Sam.

Mike lui prit les mains, alors qu'elles étaient assises côte à côte, devant le bureau du médecin.

_-"Depuis que Nuage Dansant vous a amenée chez nous, je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez extrêmement intelligente et cultivée. J'ai bien senti que vous aviez beaucoup d'avance sur nous mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, si vous ne nous en avez pas parlé, c'est que vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas, je respecte cela."_

Chapitre 2

Au SGC, Hammond avait voulu organiser une cérémonie sobre et intime.

Cependant, tous les militaires de la base voulurent être présents pour rendre un dernier hommage au major Carter.

Certaines équipes d'exploration avaient demandé la permission de rentrer pour la soirée. Les scientifiques et les Asgards étaient eux aussi rentrés.

Hammond n'avait pu refuser et avait dû commander des vivres supplémentaires, pour la veillée qui suivrait.

La salle avait été décorée aux couleurs de l'US Air Force. Un portrait de Samantha Carter trônait devant une gerbe de fleurs, au pied de la porte des étoiles. La famille des enfants sauvés par Sam avait envoyé des fleurs, ne pouvant assister à la cérémonie. Les enfants avaient fait des dessins et une petite peluche se tenait au milieu des lys blancs. La petite fille avait écrit un mot avec l'aide de ses parents, la remerciant de l'avoir sauvée. Le nounours attendrait son retour parmi les siens, au SGC.

Jack était nerveux et avait préparé un discours. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal et Daniel lui avait conseillé de laisser parler son coeur. Le moment venu, le général Hammond monta sur l'estrade, le coeur et la gorge serrés, pour prendre la parole.

_-"Mesdames, Messieurs, comme vous le savez, le major Carter a participé avec SG-1 à la mission de sauvetage ayant pour but de sauver quatre personnes, dont trois jeunes enfants il y a quelques semaines. Lors du dernier voyage, elle s'est vue dans l'obligation de couper le filin la reliant à l'hélicoptère, sauvant ainsi deux vies supplémentaires : celles de Teal'c et du colonel O'Neill. La procédure veut que nous stoppions les recherches, ainsi donc, je déclare le major Samantha Carter disparue en mission."_

Le général du s'arrêter un instant, pour reprendre son souffle.

_-"Cependant, nos alliés Asgard ont trouvé des pistes qui nous permettraient de comprendre sa disparition. Ainsi donc, des travaux sont mis en place sur le vaisseau de notre ami Thor pour la retrouver. En attendant, je laisse maintenant la parole au colonel Jack O'Neill, pour rendre hommage à notre amie disparue."_

Le général quitta l'estrade et Jack souffla un grand coup avant de remplacer son supérieur.

Janet avait donné un léger anxiolytique à Jack, juste avant le début de la cérémonie pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps à ce rythme-là. Il refusait habituellement ce genre de médicament, mais le fit pour Sam. Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'hommage qu'on lui rendait.

_-"Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ma rencontre avec le capitaine Sam Carter, comme le général Hammond nous l'a présentée à l'époque. J'ai tout de suite su que cette femme extraordinaire serait le meilleur bras droit que je pourrais trouver dans toute l'armée des Etats-Unis et une alliée loyale et intègre. C'est à la fois une femme intelligente et humble. _

_Nous perdons une brillante scientifique, l'experte mondiale de la Porte des étoiles, une théoricienne en astrophysique mondialement reconnue mais surtout une femme douce et gentille. C'est aussi une amie fidèle avec le coeur sur la main et une âme pure que nous avons laissés derrière nous."_

Jack se tourna pour admirer le visage figé de Sam, il fit un inaudible_ "Je t'aime" _de ses lèvres.

_-"Nous n'abandonnons pas les nôtres, nous devons juste lui dire au revoir pour le moment mais tant que je vivrai, je la chercherai. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Samantha, je te fais la promesse solennelle de te retrouver, même si pour cela je dois affronter seul des armées jaffas, endurer les pires tortures ou traverser l'enfer pieds nus !" _

Il se tourna pour saluer militairement le portrait de Sam. Tous les militaires présents en firent autant et Teal'c se plia en deux devant la photo, en signe de respect.

Janet versa quelques larmes et Daniel la prit dans ses bras. Tout le monde souffrait de l'absence de Sam mais c'était encore pire pour trois personnes dans cette salle : Jacob Carter car il perdait sa fille, Jack O'Neill car il disait au revoir à l'amour de sa vie et Janet Fraiser qui perdait sa meilleure amie et confidente.

Les Asgards étaient restés silencieux mais Thor se rendit près de Jack quand celui-ci descendit de la passerelle.

_-"Vous avez prononcé de belles paroles O'Neill, qui venaient de votre coeur. Le major Carter est une humaine extraordinaire et je sais que nous vous la rendrons."_

Jack ne répondit pas mais croisa le regard de Jacob. Celui-ci venait de prendre conscience de l'amour que Jack portait à sa fille, un amour pur et sincère. Personne, à part lui-même, ne pourrait jamais autant aimer sa fille.

Chapitre 3

De son côté Sam vivait une vie paisible à Colorado Springs. Trop paisible. C'était une scientifique et femme d'action. Le SGC et son labo lui manquait. Mais pas seulement...

Elle pensait à un homme et Mike l'avait remarqué. Elle ne disait rien, attendant que sa nouvelle amie soit prête à partager cette intimité avec elle.

En attendant, Sam se préparait en vue de la nuit des étoiles. Le révérend avait demandé les autorisations aux parents des enfants, tous très excités à l'idée de passer une soirée à admirer le ciel. Très vite, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville et tout le monde voulait venir, petits et grands.

Sam était nerveuse, pourtant elle avait déjà fait des exposés plus compliqués et devant des auditoires plus sévères. Seulement là, sa réputation ne lui servirait à rien. Ici, elle n'était pas le major Samantha Carter, théoricienne en astrophysique, mathématicienne hors pair et experte en informatique.

Ici, elle était juste Sam, une jeune femme perdue en pleine forêt, trouvée par un indien.

Elle s'était servi des ouvrages du défunt père de Mike et avait passé plusieurs soirées à observer le ciel. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, comme un satellite mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Peut-être que le bricolage de fortune du télescope n'était pas aussi bon que prévu.

Elle profitait de ses moments de solitude pour penser à Jack. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place son exposé mais ça lui permettait de penser à son supérieur, en ayant l'air d'être occupée. Quand elle passait trop de temps perdue dans ses pensées, sans rien faire, elle sentait le regard de ses amis sur elle. Elle rougissait et ne voulait pas répondre à leurs questions concernant ses pensées intimes.

Brian l'entendait souvent pleurer la nuit et avait prévenu sa mère. Mike voulait lui laisser la paix qu'elle trouvait avec le télescope mais elle essayerait de la faire parler après la nuit des étoiles. Si Sam était mal, elle devait parler pour libérer sa peine. L'anniversaire de Jack était passé, Sam avait triste toute la journée.

La soirée, prévue le dernier samedi d'octobre arriva et Sam subjugua l'assistance par ses connaissances. Certains malins avaient essayé de la coincer avec des questions, mais elle avait réponse à tout. Avec l'aide de Dorothy, elle avait imprimé des croquis pour toutes les familles. Dorothy avait refusé de lui faire payer ses services, pour la remercier de l'avoir aidé : Sam avait installé des poignées supplémentaires pour faciliter l'impression des pages de la gazette.

Le dimanche matin, l'office fut très calme car les familles étaient fatiguées de la soirée de la veille. Le révérend remercia encore Sam pour son intervention et sa charité car elle avait également invité les filles du saloon à participer. Hank avait accepté après que Mike ait plaidé leur cause. Les filles avaient été enchantées de sortir un peu de leur quotidien sordide et elles remercièrent chaleureusement Sam pour son invitation. Peu de gens les conviaient à des sorties en famille. Elles s'étaient cotisées et avaient offert un châle à Sam, pour l'hiver. Sam fut touchée par cette charmante attention et le portait tous les jours, d'autant que le temps s'était bien rafraichi.

Un matin, Mike et Sam se rendirent au bureau de Poste et Télégraphe, où travaillait Horace.

Mike devait recevoir des instruments et médicaments à l'arrivée du train de Denver. C'était toujours un événement et ça égayait les semaines, qui passaient à un rythme trop calme pour Sam.

Horace semblait soucieux quand Mike vint le saluer.

_-"Quelque chose ne va pas Horace ?" _demanda Michaela.

_-"Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Denver, le bureau ne m'a pas envoyé de compte-rendu de départ du train et ne répond pas à mes messages. Je ne sais pas si le train est en retard et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète !" _avoua l'homme. C'était un employé dévoué, qui prenait grand soin de toujours prévenir les habitants de la ville des retards éventuels sur la ligne, pour leur éviter une attente inutile.

Son épouse, Myra, travaillait à la banque. C'était une ancienne fille du saloon et était très douée en calcul, ce qui arrangeait le banquier. Ils attendaient aussi du courrier important mais Myra savait que son mari lui déposerait le courrier professionnel quand le train serait arrivé, ça lui faisait gagner du temps.

Sam demanda à Mike si ce genre de problème était récurrent.

_-"La compagnie est assez stricte sur les horaires donc en général les retards sont peu importants mais le silence de Denver est inquiétant..."_ expliqua Michaela.

_-"Horace, est-ce que vous avez réussi à joindre un autre bureau aujourd'hui ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Non pourquoi ?"_

_-"Si vous aviez eu des nouvelles d'une autre ville, nous pourrions savoir si c'est la ligne de télégraphe qui est touchée. Pouvons-nous essayer de contacter une autre ville mais pas dans la même direction que Denver ?"_

_-"Bonne idée Sam ! Je vais essayer Boston, je me suis lié avec l'employé là-bas depuis l'arrivée du Dr Mike"_ expliqua Horace, et il lança une demande.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, leur ligne vers l'Est fonctionnait donc.

_-"Peut-on essayer avec Santa Fe ?"_ demanda Michaela, voyant où son amie voulait en venir.

Horace envoya donc un message au bureau du Sud et reçut une réponse.

_-"C'est donc la ligne du Nord qui pose problème..."_ dit Sam. _"A quelle heure est censé arriver le train ?"_

_-"Il devrait être là dans environ quinze à vingt minutes... S'il est parti à l'heure"_ dit Horace.

Matthew avait vu passer sa mère et Sam devant son bureau de shérif depuis un moment mais ne les avait pas vues revenir de la gare. Il se rendit donc sur les lieux pour voir ce qui prenait tant de temps, surtout que le train n'était pas arrivé.

_-"Dr Mike ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" _demanda-t-il tout en levant son chapeau pour saluer Sam. La jeune femme faisait battre son coeur mais il avait remarqué qu'elle était distante avec lui.

_-"Nous n'avons plus de communications avec Denver, ça commence à nous inquiéter" _expliqua sa mère.

_-"Très bien, je vais aller à la rencontre du train et voir s'il n'y a pas eu de problème"_ proposa le jeune shérif.

_-"Nous venons aussi"_ décréta Mike, entrainant Sam vers l'écurie de Robert E, prendre leurs chevaux.

Sam avait appris à monter à cheval étant enfant, mais une remise à niveau avait été nécessaire, d'autant qu'il y avait une différence entre faire de l'équitation pour le plaisir et la nécessité de se déplacer à cheval tous les jours.

Sully lui avait confié la jument de Colleen, en l'absence de cette dernière. C'était une bête calme et très obéissante. Sam était donc plus libre et ne dépendait pas de Mike pour se déplacer. Cela était devenu nécessaire quand Sully avait demandé l'aide de Sam à la réserve pour aider à soigner quelques blessures légères. Mike avait eu du travail avec une épidémie de gastro-entérite en ville et n'avait pas pu se rendre auprès des indiens.

Matthew ferma son bureau et attendit que Mike prenne du matériel médical, car en cas d'accident de train, les blessés seraient sûrement nombreux.

Chapitre 4

Le général Hammond avait organisé une mission pour découvrir ce que cachait le NID dans les bois du Colorado, à si proche distance du SGC.

Il avait réquisitionné toutes les équipes SG et avait obtenu les pleins pouvoirs pour cette mission de la part de la Maison Blanche.

Le général avait constitué des équipes de choc et demandé du renfort auprès du Pentagone.

Une équipe d'élite des Black Opps vint en renfort. Pour la mission, le général se posterait à distance raisonnable avec Walter et quelques agents. Il coordonnerait lui-même les équipes.

Les Black Opps n'avaient pas été mis au courant sur tout ce qui se passait à Cheyenne Mountain et le briefing eut lieu à un étage peu sensible de la base. Tout le monde se retrouva dans un grand entrepôt transformé en salle de réunion pour l'occasion. Une petite estrade avait été aménagée pour que le général surplombe l'assistance, avec un rétro-projecteur pour les diapos que lanceraient Walter. Des chaises avec pupitre avaient été installées en face.

Jack devait se tenir près du général alors qu'il voulait s'installer dans le fond. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage. Il avait aidé le général à mettre un plan sur pied mais il brulait d'impatience de le mettre à exécution. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine, était épuisé et encore plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il n'avait pas piqué d'autre crise de rage depuis la salle de briefing mais Teal'c l'entrainait tous les jours, pour l'épuiser et l'aider à évacuer sa colère et sa peine. Certains jours, des larmes coulaient après l'entrainement. Jack disait que c'était de la sueur mais le jaffa n'était pas dupe. Cependant, il gardait le silence là-dessus.

Les miliaires de la base étaient tous arrivés, il ne manquait plus que les Black Opps. Le général en avait profité pour prévenir ses hommes de garder les activités de la Porte des étoiles secrètes. Ces hommes des forces spéciales venaient en renfort mais n'avaient pas les autorisations nécessaires.

Un sergent entra dans la pièce et annonça l'arrivée des invités. Les cinq hommes en question se présentèrent au général en le saluant. Jack crut rêver quand il reconnut le chef de l'équipe. Il se tourna vers son général et lui demanda discrètement si c'était une mauvaise blague.

_-"Non colonel, je vous demanderais juste de rester courtois, il est là pour nous aider, pour aider Sam..."_ dit Hammond à son bras droit._ "Bienvenue messieurs, installez-vous, nous allons pouvoir commencer."_

Walter distribua à tous les militaires présents un dossier contenant les informations à propos de la mission.

Dès que le briefing prit fin, tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie du SGC. Les 4X4 attendaient les équipes et Jack évita l'homme qu'il avait reconnu. Il en voulait aussi au général de lui avoir caché une telle information, mais vu son état actuel ce n'était pas étonnant. Jack savait aussi que c'était un bon élément et malgré leurs différends passés, il savait qu'il leur serait d'une grande utilité.

Teal'c était dans l'équipe de Jack et Daniel était confiné au SGC. Le général avait presque été obligé de le faire enfermer en cellule quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Il voulait participer, pour aider Sam. Il se sentait inutile au SGC et il passait beaucoup de temps avec Thor, comme agent de liaison. Quand il avait entendu parler de la descente à l'entrepôt du NID, il avait voulu venir, mais il n'était pas un homme de terrain entrainé. Le général craignait pour leurs vies à tous et ne voulait pas impliquer Daniel.

Une fois sur les lieux, les Black Opps prirent la tête des opérations, pendant que le général se tenait à l'écart. Les cinq hommes firent rapidement le tour de la propriété, apparemment à l'abandon mais il valait mieux vérifier car le NID laissait souvent des pièges, pour dissuader les curieux.

Ils sécurisèrent le périmètre et se rapprochèrent du bâtiment. Par de légers signaux militaires, ils invitèrent les équipes SG à se déployer selon le plan établi. Du ciel, Thor surveillait les opérations grâce à un radar et transmettait les images sur un écran pour Walter.

L'entrepôt n'était pas aussi désaffecté qu'on voulait bien le laisser croire. Thor avait besoin que Jack dépose un dispositif pour scanner le bâtiment plus en profondeur.

Son vaisseau était un bâtiment scientifique, pas militaire, il ne disposait donc pas des équipements nécessaires. Il avait fabriqué de quoi les dépanner pour cette mission.

Jack réussit à entrer et déposer le dispositif Asgard. Thor reçut immédiatement les données et informa Walter que le sous-sol était la partie la plus intéressante du complexe. Ils devaient neutraliser quelques gardes au rez-de-chaussée puis se rendre dans la partie nord-est de l'entrepôt pour descendre.

Les quelques gardes du NID n'avaient pas vu les Black Opps et tombèrent sous le coup des fléchettes anesthésiantes.

Les équipes SG devaient descendre et sortir leurs zat à ce moment-là seulement, pendant que les forces spéciales sécuriseraient en haut, ainsi ils ne verraient pas les armes extraterrestres.


	7. Chapter 7

**7/ NID**

Chapitre 1

Le trio, composé de Matthew, Mike et Sam suivit la ligne de chemin de fer en direction de Denver.

Robert E. était parti à la réserve indienne prévenir Sully. Les deux hommes partirent aussitôt vers le chemin de fer, afin de retrouver leurs amis et essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Grace avait été prévenue et elle s'occuperait de Brian, en l'absence de ses parents.

Le trajet à cheval dura un moment avant que Matthew ne s'arrête. Il entendait le train mais quelque chose clochait selon lui. Mike et Sam arrêtèrent leurs chevaux près de lui.

_-"Il roule beaucoup trop vite !" _dit Matthew, paniqué.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" _demanda Mike.

_-"D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez une voie de garage à Colorado Springs, à l'écart du centre ?" _demanda Sam. Matthew hocha la tête, il voyait où voulait en venir la jeune femme mais cela posait un problème.

_-"Nous n'avons pas le temps de changer l'aiguillage, il faut des outils dont nous ne disposons pas..." _dit Matthew.

Sam réfléchit et vit deux hommes arriver au galop vers eux. Son cerveau fonctionnait très vite et elle eut une idée.

_-"Je suppose que Robert E. doit avoir des outils avec lui, dans une de ses sacoches. On peut bricoler quelque chose pour l'aiguillage mais..."_

_-"Mais ?"_ demanda Sully, qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe et avait entendu le début.

_-"La locomotive va trop vite, en arrivant à la voie de garage, elle va exploser et détruire les wagons..."_ annonça Sam. Tous savaient que ça tuerait tous les occupants.

_-"Cependant, si on peut détacher les wagons de la locomotive, ça limiterait les dégâts. La locomotive irait s'écraser seule en dehors de la ville et les wagons pourraient continuer leur route vers la gare, après réaiguillage !" _dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Ils firent le point sur les ressources dont ils disposaient.

Robert E. et Matthew furent chargés de l'aiguillage vers la voie de garage, en faisant vite, ils pourraient le changer avant l'arrivée du train. Sam leur donna des conseils pour dévier les rails rapidement. Ils gagneraient du temps pour changer l'aiguillage deux fois de suite.

Elle les regarda partir et jeta un oeil vers le couple, près d'elle. Ils la regardaient car ils savaient que le plus dur restait à venir.

_-"Je vais monter dans le train et libérer les wagons"_ annonça Sam.

_-"Non, je m'en charge !" _dit Sully.

_-"Hors de question, vous avez une femme et des enfants, vous avez bien plus à perdre que moi !" _

_-"Nous irons tous les deux ! Il faudrait une force colossale pour tirer sur le piston de séparation de toute façon..." _dit Sully.

Michaela le regardait mais elle était paniquée à l'idée de le perdre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de l'en dissuader. Ils étaient tous deux pareils : toujours prêts à aider et leur nouvelle amie était faite du même acabit.

Sam et Sully prirent ce dont ils pensaient avoir besoin sur le train mais allégèrent les chevaux au maximum. Ils devraient galoper à vive allure pour sauter sur le train et les chevaux devraient être les plus légers possible pour y arriver.

Sam défit sa jupe, bien trop encombrante et resta en pantacourt en dentelle et bottines.

_-"Désolée Sully pour ça, je sais que ça vous gêne mais j'ai besoin de me mouvoir"_ dit Sam. Mike sourit et embrassa son mari. Elle serra ensuite Sam dans ses bras et les suivit de loin, pour ne pas épuiser sa monture. Elle était chargée de récupérer leurs chevaux.

Sam et Sully choisirent une position en début de plaine, sur un terrain dégagé pour faciliter la course des chevaux. Une fois le train en vue, ils s'élancèrent au galop. Ils devaient pousser les montures à la vitesse maximum, par pallier pour ne pas les épuiser au point de les tuer. Le train arriva à leur hauteur et les chevaux s'élancèrent encore plus vite. Sully fut le premier à sauter sur le premier wagon. Son cheval bifurqua et ralentit une fois libéré de son cavalier. Sam eut à peine le temps de sortir les pieds de ses étriers avant de sauter que son cheval ralentissait comme son compagnon. Elle faillit tomber mais Sully l'attrapa par le poignet et tira de toutes ses forces.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et Sam remercia Sully pour son aide. Ils étaient entre le premier et le second wagon. Ils montèrent sur le toit pour courir et descendre séparer la locomotive de son chargement. Sam savait par contre qu'une fois libérée de son poids, la locomotive gagnerait en vitesse. Elle espérait que Matthew et Robert E. auraient le temps de faire changer l'aiguillage à temps.

Sully se baissa pour courir, laissant moins de prise au vent. Sam sourit et en fit autant. Elle glissait à cause de ses chaussures mais au moins, sa jupe et jupons ne la gênaient pas.

Ils arrivèrent avec difficultés mais assez rapidement vers la locomotive. Le conducteur du train les avait vu quand ils s'étaient mis en avant de la prairie. Le conducteur avait reconnu Sully et savait qu'il venait les aider, lui et les passagers. Il sortit de la cabine pour le rejoindre. Il remarqua une femme avec lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de se formaliser. Sully lui expliqua son plan.

_-"C'est bien Sully, mais on traine le câble du télégraphe depuis la sortie de Denver... Il est accroché à la locomotive et je n'ai rien pour le détacher. Il est solide et s'est coincé dans une des roues arrière..."_

Sam observa les deux hommes et fit signe à Sully de s'occuper de l'attelage avec le conducteur. Elle grimpa sur la locomotive pour aller voir le câble.

Il était accroché dans la cheminée et courait jusqu'à une des roues des voitures de passagers.

La locomotive à vapeur était beaucoup plus haute que les restes du chargement et Sam dut escalader à mains nues. Sully et son ami Bill eurent toutes les peines du monde à tirer le piston de l'attelage.

Sam lui avait dit que si ça devenait trop pressant ou trop dur, ils pourraient essayer d'accrocher une de ses cordes, à elle, à un des essieux des roues pour arracher le piston. Elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait mais c'était leur unique espoir. Sully attacha la double corde à l'embout du piston et se dirigea vers les roues. Il s'arrangea pour qu'en tournant, le système tire sur la corde et arrache le piston pour libérer les wagons.

Bill comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et changea de place. En effet, il était du mauvais côté et si le plan de Sully marchait, il irait s'écraser en voie de garage.

Sam, de son côté, arriva vers la cheminée mais fut aveuglée par une brusque sortie de vapeur. Elle toussa et glissa. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put, au conduit de cheminée brulant. Elle hurla de douleur mais n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder.

Elle attacha une de ses cordes militaires à sa taille pour la relier à la cheminée. Elle descendit en rappel pour couper, avec son couteau de l'armée, le câble du télégraphe.

Mike suivait de loin la progression de ses amis et vit Sam faire. Elle arrêta de respirer un moment. Sam se mettait en danger et Mike craignait pour la vie de son amie.

Sully avait finalement réussi à arracher le piston mais remarqua Sam trop tard. Elle serait séparée du reste du convoi assez vite.

Sam réussit à couper le câble grâce à son couteau militaire. Elle l'avait gardé caché avec d'autres effets de l'armée dans une de ses sacoches de selle. D'après Mike, on pouvait avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses à portée de main, surtout quand on battait la campagne pour visiter les patients qui vivaient loin.

Une chance pour elle d'avoir eu cette lame solide car le câble du télégraphe était épais et résistant.

Elle se retrouva ensuite confrontée à un problème : la locomotive gagnait en vitesse et les wagons avaient été détachés. Sully hurlait son nom. Elle remonta en rappel le long de la locomotive, défit son noeud mais garda la corde. Elle eut une idée. Elle s'arrangea pour lancer un bout de la corde à Sully et elle attacha l'autre bout à la cheminée. Elle s'accrocha à la corde, tel un cochon pendu la tête vers l'avant et avança vers Sully et Bill qui avaient tendu la corde grâce au montant de la porte du wagon. Sam faisait vite car la corde serait bientôt trop courte, car le convoi ralentissait alors que la locomotive continuait sa course.

Chapitre 2

Jack descendit les escaliers en éclaireur, ses équipiers sur les talons. Il entendit des voix, plus loin. Des hommes travaillaient sur un engin inconnu et semblaient mécontents.

_-"J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, depuis les intempéries, ça ne marche plus... je ne comprends rien !"_ disait l'un d'eux.

_-"Faites ce qu'i faire pour le réparer ! Si on reste sans protection comme ça encore longtemps, on va se faire repérer par le SGC et j'ai pas envie qu'ils nous tombent dessus ! C'est la cour martiale voire même la peine de mort pour haute trahison !"_ dit celui qui semblait être le chef.

Jack avait repéré des serveurs informatiques, près de lui. Il fit signe à ses hommes de le couvrir. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du sol, s'approcha en silence du matériel et plaça une petite balise Asgard.

Il appuya sur le petit bouton au centre et Thor comprit qu'il devait téléporter ça sur son vaisseau.

La lumière émise alors attira l'attention sur les hommes du NID mais Jack avait donné un ordre silencieux. Les scientifiques se retrouvèrent encerclés et mis en joue par des dizaines de militaires.

_-"Je confirme la cour martiale messieurs, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez pendus haut et court !" _sourit Jack d'un air mauvais. Il annonça par sa radio qu'ils remontaient et que les équipes de nettoyage pouvaient venir chercher le matériel.

Daniel serait content, il allait avoir plein de choses à analyser.

Jack remonta et le chef des Black Opps s'avança vers lui :_ "Bien joué Jack, tes hommes sont bons. Tu as bien travaillé."_

_-"Je te remercie"_ dit seulement Jack en tournant les talons pour rejoindre son véhicule. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la base, faire son rapport à Hammond et retrouver Thor. Celui-ci avait besoin de tous les éléments en leur possession pour avoir une idée de la position de Sam. Il ne pensait qu'à elle...

_-"Jack ! On doit parler !" _

_-"Non, tu as été appelé pour cette mission, tu as fait ton boulot, on n'a rien à se dire !" _cracha Jack en démarrant sa voiture. Il était tellement pressé de repartir qu'il avait oublié les hommes avec lesquels il était venu.

Teal'c demanda aux Black Opps d'avoir l'amabilité de le raccompagner et il fut accueilli avec plaisir. Tout le monde devait rentrer à Cheyenne Mountain pour faire son rapport, la présence de ce colosse ne gênait personne.

Jack roula à tombeaux ouverts et arriva quelques minutes après son départ.

Le général était rentré avec Walter peu avant lui et ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Jack les rejoint vite et ne décrocha pas un mot à son supérieur. Hammond avait bien compris le message et attendrait qu'ils soient tous en salle de briefing pour connaitre les détails de l'opération.

Jack profita de son avance pour aller se doucher très rapidement et tenter de se détendre. Il retrouva ensuite tout le monde dans la grande salle de l'entrepôt. Jack fut le dernier arrivé et le général lui demanda de commencer le rapport.

Daniel avait été renvoyé par Thor pour assister au débriefing. Il repéra un homme assez grand, cheveux clairs, coupe militaire, yeux bleus. Cet inconnu fixait Jack. Teal'c lui apprit que les deux hommes semblaient bien se connaitre mais que Jack l'évitait.

Après le très complet exposé de Jack, le général Hammond dit : _"Merci colonel. j'aimerais entendre le rapport du colonel O'Neill maintenant." _La plupart des militaires présents dans la salle regardèrent le général comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

L'homme qu'avait observé Daniel se leva à l'appel du général et le rejoignit sur l'estrade, que quitta directement Jack.

_-"Merci mon général. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le colonel James O'Neill. J'ai dirigé l'opération de sécurisation de l'entrepôt et alentour."_ Puis il raconta dans les détails ce que ses hommes et lui avaient vu et fait.

Après cette présentation, le général invita tout le monde à se rendre dans une autre pièce transformée en réfectoire, au même étage. Tout le monde avait besoin de se restaurer. Ses hommes avaient été bons et le général souhaitait leur donner un moment de liberté et d'insouciance.

Thor et les scientifiques étudiaient déjà tout ce qui avait été trouvé au NID, les hommes de terrain pouvaient se reposer un peu.

_-"Colonel, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose" _demanda le général, invitant son second à le suivre à l'écart des conversations.

_-"Mon général ?"_

_-"Nous allons devoir reprendre les opérations off world. Je voudrais que James nous rejoigne. Daniel travaille bien avec Thor mais Teal'c et vous devez reprendre le service actif" _déclara Hammond.

_-"Hors de question monsieur !"_

_-"Jack, je ne vous demandais pas vraiment votre avis, c'est un fait. Je l'intègre à SG-1. Le président est d'accord et d'ailleurs, ça le rassure sur notre base. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur notre capacité à travailler depuis le... départ du major Carter."_

Jack mesura que la situation était en effet critique. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait Sam, sans se soucier du reste.

Chapitre 3

Sam avait progressé dans sa descente vers Sully, mais cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Dans peu de temps, elle serait obligée de couper la corde qui la retenait, sauf que sous ses pieds, ce n'était pas une rivière qui défilait, mais de la terre et à une vitesse affolante.

_-"Sautez Sam, je vous rattrape !" _cria Sully. Bill avait ouvert la porte du wagon pour leur laisser la place de tomber en arrière, au besoin.

Sam avança encore un peu sous sa corde de survie, évalua la distance et coupa la corde.

Elle s'écrasa dans les bras de Sully et ils roulèrent en arrière, jusqu'au milieu du wagon.

Sam s'était cogné la tête, elle était inconsciente. Sully s'était retrouvé sur elle, assommé également par le roulé boulé. Bill le souleva de la jeune femme, peu vêtue et la couvrit avec une couverture, malgré la chaleur dans le train.

Les passagers leur vinrent en aide et installèrent Sam sur une banquette. Sully reprit ses esprits rapidement. Le rythme des wagons se calma et le train finit par s'arrêter de lui-même. On entendit presque les soupirs de soulagement des passagers du train. Michaela arriva avec les chevaux. Sully l'aida à grimper dans le wagon pour qu'elle examine son amie.

_-"J'ignore comment elle a fait mais nous nous sommes cognés en tombant"_ dit Sully, en expliquant la scène à son épouse.

Elle regarda attentivement le crâne de Sam mais ne trouva pas de plaie.

_-"Elle doit avoir une légère commotion, suite au choc. Mais au moins, tout le monde est vivant" _dit Mike avec un sourire.

Sully décida de repartir en ville pour aller des hommes et des chariots pour transporter tout le monde, à commencer par Sam à Colorado Springs.

Il prit le cheval de sa femme, qui était moins fatigué que le sien, n'ayant pas de course effrénée à mener.

Bill organisa les groupes d'évacuation et fit le tour de tous les wagons pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde était ravi que le train se soit arrêté et le remercia chaleureusement. Il expliqua qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il faudrait remercier ses amis qui s'étaient occupés de leur venir en aide.

Sully n'était pas encore revenu qu'un bruit assourdissant résonna dans toute la plaine. Les conversations cessèrent. Tous les passagers se regardaient et Bill annonça que la locomotive avait dû rencontrer un obstacle. Chacun priait dans son coin pour que Matthew et Robert E. aient pu l'envoyer en voie de garage et que personne n'ait été blessé.

Sully revint avec un chariot, suivi pas d'autres. Il chargea Mike et Sam à l'arrière du sien, avec Bill et quelques passagers. Les autres chariots feraient la navette pour les bagages.

Sam fut transportée à la clinique où Michaela put pousser son examen. Les pupilles de Sam étaient réactives, donc Mike l'installa au calme et surveilla son état régulièrement. Elle soigna les brûlures de ses mains et les banda.

Tout le monde reprit ses activités et la compagnie des chemins de fer avait été prévénue par Santa Fe de l'incident de Colorado Springs. Ils devaient faire venir une nouvelle locomotive de Denver pour remorquer les wagons laissés à l'abandon en pleine campagne.

Ils feraient venir des câbles pour réparer la ligne télégraphique mais personne ne savait combien de temps ça prendrait.

La nuit tomba et Sam était toujours inconsciente.

_-"Maman, tu n'es pas inquiète pour elle ?"_ demanda Matthew. Il avait repéré le froncement de sourcils de sa mère à sa dernière visite.

_-"Oui et non..." _dit Michaela à son aîné.

Sully tourna la tête vers elle, pour qu'elle s'explique.

_-"C'est une femme courageuse mais je pense qu'elle a traversé bon nombre d'épreuves... Elle était déjà épuisée physiquement en arrivant ici mais je me fais du souci pour son moral. Elle ne se confie que très peu et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas..."_

_-"Et tu penses que c'est ça qui l'empêche de se réveiller ?"_ demanda Sully.

_-"J'ai lu beaucoup d'articles médicaux sérieux, traitant du lien très fort entre la psyché et le physique. Si son esprit ne veut pas revenir alors son corps n'obéira pas..." _dit Mike, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amie.

_-"Brian m'a dit qu'il l'entendait appeler dans son sommeil. Elle appelle un certain... Jack"_ dit Matthew, triste pour la jeune femme. Il venait de perdre sa fiancée, Ingrid et connaissait le chagrin. Si Sam avait perdu son Amour, elle le cachait bien mais surtout, elle mettrait du temps à reprendre goût à la vie.

_-"Je vais dormir ici cette nuit, pour veiller sur elle"_ annonça Mike.

_-"Non, rentre avec Sully et Brian. Je vais rester ici"_ dit tendrement Matthew. Il s'attachait à la jeune femme, même s'il savait qu'aucun avenir n'était possible.

Michaela embrassa son fils sur la joue et quitta la clinique avec son mari. Brian rentra avec eux et tout le monde se coucha pour la nuit. Ils avaient tous du travail demain : nettoyer ce qui restait de la locomotive, car elle était terriblement abîmée mais pas entièrement détruite.

Chapitre 4

Jack évita son frère pour le reste de la journée et se coucha de bonne heure. Janet lui avait donné un léger somnifère, à sa demande, pour se reposer. Il se savait épuisé. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de dormir une nuit complète, ça finirait mal. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que son manque de sommeil le rendait agressif de nature et cela sans parler de la disparition de Samantha Carter.

Il avait un briefing avec SG-1 le lendemain matin et son frère serait lâché dans le grand bain à ce moment-là. Malgré leurs grades équivalents, Jack restait le chef d'équipe.

Il réussit à s'endormir de très bonne heure et se réveilla quand son réveil sonna. Il avait presque douze heures et se sentait mieux.

Il se prépara rapidement et retrouva Teal'c pour le petit-déjeuner. Daniel ne les retrouverait en salle de briefing que plus tard.

_-"O'Neill" _dit Teal'c d'un seul coup. Jack leva la tête vers son ami mais vit que celui-ci regardait par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas à Jack qu'il s'adressait mais à son frère.

_-"Colonel, Teal'c" _salua James.

Jack marmonna un inaudible bonjour et Teal'c hocha la tête en signe de respect.

James s'installa à côté de son frère, pour ne pas subir son regard noir.

_-"Comment allez-vous messieurs ?"_ demanda James, sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Il essayait de cacher qu'il était impressionné par Teal'c.

_-"Très bien, merci. Et vous-même ?" _demanda le jaffa poliment.

_-"C'est très calme ici, ça me change de mon affectation précédente" _dit James._ "D'ailleurs Jack, tu vas devoir me faire la visite guidée."_

_-"Je ne crois pas non. Nous allons au briefing, le général t'expliques ce qu'i savoir sur cette base. Pour le reste, trouve-toi un autre guide touristique ! J'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées !" _dit Jack en se levant. Il quitta le mess. Teal'c n'avait pas cessé de manger et termina son repas. Il attendit James pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Le général Hammond avait résumé la découverte de la Porte des étoiles ainsi que la première mission sur Abydos à James, la veille au dîner. Lors de leur arrivée en salle de briefing, le général laissa le soin à Jack de lever le rideau de protection pour montrer la Porte à James. Il espérait que les deux hommes feraient la paix mais Jack résistait.

Comme le colonel Jack O'Neill ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct, il leva le rideau sans regarder le visage ébahi de son frère. Le colonel James O'Neill resta sans voix un moment, fasciné par l'anneau de pierre en contrebas. Puis il remarqua un impact sur la vitre.

_-"Du grabuge ?"_ demanda-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en se retournant mais vu la tête des trois hommes en face de lui, il senti qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

_-"Commençons"_ dit le général Hammond, en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Jack et Teal'c prirent place sur leur chaises habituelles. Daniel fut téléporté à l'heure précise par Thor. James sursauta en le voyant arriver dans un rayon de lumière blanche.

_-"Bonjour messieurs" _dit Daniel, prenant place à côté de Teal'c.

James voulut prendre la chaise libre à côté de son frère mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

_-"Jack, arrête un peu s'il-te-plait, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble. Accepte-le !"_

_-"C'est la place du major Carter" _dit Teal'c pour éclaircir les choses.

_-"D'accord et il arrive quand ce Carter ?"_ dit James, ironiquement, pensant que SG-1 se liguait contre lui.

Jack se leva et quitta la pièce. James allait le suivre quand le général lui ordonna de prendre place à côté de Daniel. Sur un signe d'approbation d'Hammond, Daniel prit la parole _: "James, nous n'avons rien contre vous. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec Jack et je m'en fiche mais vous devez savoir une chose..."_ il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_-"Je vous écoute Dr Jackson"_ dit James, très attentif.

_-"Voilà, nous sommes très soudés depuis le départ et nous venons de perdre un membre de l'équipe il y a peu" _dit Daniel.

_-"Le major Carter ?"_ demanda James.

_-"Le major Samantha Carter. Elle est le bras droit de Jack depuis que nous avons rouvert la porte après Abydos. Nous avons perdu un membre de notre famille en quelque sorte"_ dit Daniel, un air triste sur le visage.

_-"En effet"_ dit Teal'c.

_-"Je ferai de mon mieux pour la remplacer alors"_ dit James. Il n'avait pas entendu Jack revenir dans la salle par l'escalier.

_-"Je doute que tu y arrives mon vieux..." _soupira Jack, reprenant sa place autour de la table.

_-"Et pourquoi un colonel aguerri comme moi ne pourrait pas remplacer un major ?"_

_-"Tu es astrophysicien ? As-tu travaillé sur la Porte avant sa première activation ? Sais-tu même en quelle matière elle est faite ? Tu sais créer des programmes informatiques ?"_ défia Jack.

James avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

_-"C'est bien ce que je me disais..."_ dit Jack.

_-"Bon messieurs, on va calmer le jeu tout de suite. Vous allez partir en mission d'exploration, avec le Dr Jackson. Départ dans trente minutes ! Rompez !"_ ordonna le général.

Quand ce dernier eut quitté la pièce, Jack demanda à Daniel pourquoi il ne retournait pas avec Thor.

_-"Il pense que j'ai besoin d'air. Je tourne en rond, mes traductions n'avancent pas et mes théories reviennent toujours au même point. Penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures peut être bénéfique, même pour toi. Allons nous préparer"_ dit Daniel.

SG-1 quitta la salle ensemble, se prépara dans les vestiaires tous les quatre. C'était une première pour cette équipe qui habituellement se séparait de son membre féminin à ce moment précis pour la retrouver à l'armurerie.

A l'heure convenue, ils étaient tous les quatre en salle d'embarquement. Walter lança la procédure d'ouverture de la Porte et le général leur souhaita bonne chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**8/ Réparations et accident**

Chapitre 1

Matthew s'était installé pour la nuit dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre de Sam. Il s'était enroulé dans un plaid et s'était endormi. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par les gémissements de Sam. Brian avait raison, Sam appelait Jack. Elle l'implorait de la pardonner et de venir la chercher.

Matthew se leva et voulut la calmer. Pensant que c'était Jack, Sam se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme. Reprenant conscience, Sam quitta l'étreinte de Matthew. Cette proximité la gênait. Elle aimait un autre homme et ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à ce gentil garçon.

_-"Qui est Jack ?" _demanda Matthew.

_-"L'homme que j'aime" _répondit honnêtement Sam.

Matthew ne répondit rien, il recouvrit Sam, qui s'était couchée sur le côté pour tenter de dormir. Il essaya de faire de même de son côté.

Le lendemain matin, Mike arriva de bonne heure à la clinique pour prendre des nouvelles de sa patiente et amie.

Elle trouva Matthew endormi dans le fauteuil et Sam couchée en position foetale. Mike sourit : si elle avait bougé comme ça, c'est qu'elle avait repris conscience.

Elle referma la porte et sortit chercher des petits déjeuners chez Grace. Le temps s'était beaucoup rafraichi, Noël approchait.

Mike réveilla ses marmottes en entrant la seconde fois. Sam avait très faim et l'odeur du café la mit de bonne humeur. Matthew avala son café d'une traite, embrassa sa mère et se rendit au travail. Michaela s'assit sur le lit de sa patiente et prit de ses nouvelles.

_-"Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit désorientée. J'ai cru un instant que j'étais chez moi et que c'était un mauvais rêve... J'ai dû parler car Matthew s'est réveillé et m'a pris dans ses bras..."_

Voyant Michaela froncer les sourcils, Sam la rassura : _"Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais un homme dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas restée contre lui, je pense qu'il a compris que rien ne se passerait entre nous."_

_-"Donc, il y a bien un homme, un Jack ?"_

_-"Oui... c'est compliqué entre nous car nous nous aimons mais là d'où nous venons, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer..."_

_-"Oh je vois... dans ce cas, il va falloir vous battre quand vous serez réunis"_ dit Michaela en serrant la main de son amie.

_-"Si nous sommes réunis un jour..."_ dit tristement Sam.

Les jours passèrent et aucun train ne vint de Denver pour réparer le télégraphe ou remorquer le train. La ville était presque coupée du reste du pays.

Comme l'état de Sam s'était nettement amélioré, Mike l'autorisa à reprendre ses activités. Le premier objectif qu'elle se fixa était de voir comment elle pouvait réparer la ligne télégraphique.

Elle se rendit auprès du train pour voir les dégâts. Elle demanda ensuite aux habitants de réunir le maximum d'objets en cuivre dont ils n'avaient plus l'utilité.

Le lendemain, elle fondit le cuivre et le façonna pour faire une fine bobine. Des habitants comme Robert E., Horace, le révérend, Matthew et Sully vinrent l'aider. Elle voulait réparer comme elle pouvait les dommages causés sur la ligne. Elle demanda à Horace de rester à son bureau pour tester la ligne.

_-"Comment va-t-on faire ?" _demanda Horace.

_-"Je connais le morse"_ dit Sam, pour le rassurer. Horace la regarda avec un air surpris, car il ne connaissait que peu de gens initiés à l'art complexe du morse et Sam était la première femme qu'il croisait qui en connaissait même le nom...

Sam avait récupéré le plus de câble possible pour raccorder l'ensemble du réseau. Tous l'observaient faire. Robert E. lui passait les outils dont elle avait besoin. Le révérend veillait à ce qu'elle s'hydrate régulièrement, pendant que Sully et Matthew surveillaient les alentours. Les attaques de convois étaient monnaie courante dans les grandes plaines et ce train à l'abandon pouvait attirer les convoitises, bien qu'il fut vide.

Sam répara la ligne, puis tout le monde reprit la route de Denver pour remettre le câble sur les poteaux, pour plus de sûreté.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un poteau qui ne supportait plus son câble et Sam se chargea de grimper pour le remettre en place et faire son bricolage de fortune. Une fois en haut, elle envoya un message test en morse à Horace. Il répondit aussitôt que cela fonctionnait. Elle fit en sorte que sa technique tienne le plus longtemps possible, ne sachant pas que on viendrait changer le câble défectueux. Elle devait aussi protéger le câble tranché par ses soins du froid de l'hiver. La bobine de cuivre lui avait été d'une grande aide mais était presque vide.

Sam glissa en redescendant et se tordit la cheville. Elle hurla de douleur en tombant au sol et fut conduite d'urgence à la clinique, auprès du Dr Mike.

Chapitre 2

La mission d'exploration devait être calme. Le MALP n'avait détecté aucune trace de vie sur la planète, mais James et Teal'c sécurisèrent la zone, sur les ordres de Jack.

Il demanda à Daniel dans quelle direction aller pour trouver ses ruines... Il savait que l'archéologue voulait faire des relevés pour découvrir pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne sur cette planète. Une fois la porte sécurisée, l'équipe se dirigea vers le nord-est de la zone.

Tout le monde marchait en silence. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, sous un soleil de plomb, Daniel annonça à Jack qu'il voyait un temple plus loin.

Il s'attendait à des ruines mais le temple était en parfait état. Il prévint Jack qu'il trouvait cla étrange.

_-"Restez sur vos gardes !" _ordonna Jack. Il envoya James et Teal'c en éclaireurs, et resta en retrait avec Daniel.

_-"Daniel, tu penses qu'il peut y avoir du monde et que le MALP soit passé à côté ?"_ demanda Jack, soucieux de la sécurité de son équipe.

_-"Jack, normalement non, d'après ce que j'ai compris mais..." _commença Daniel.

_-"Mais quoi ?"_

_-"Mais seule Sam est capable d'interpréter TOUTES les données de ces appareils... Il suffit qu'on soit passé à côté de quelque chose que nous n'avon pas su interpréter pour..." _mais Daniel ne put achever sa phrase.

Jack lui avait intimé l'ordre de se taire, avec ses gestes militaires silencieux. Il entendait des tirs de zat plus loin. Il se mit à courir et entraina son ami avec lui.

Jack voyait au loin un bataillon de Jaffas armés sortir du temple. James et Teal'c étaient à couvert mais commençaient à être en difficuluté.

A l'aide de sa radio, Jack demanda à James quelle était exactement leur situation.

_-"Vous pouvez vous replier ?"_

_-"Si tu nous couvres, oui je pense mais je ne suis pas sûr"_ avoua James. Il n'avait jamais affronté de Jaffas.

_-"O'Neill, il s'agit de Jaffas que je ne connais pas, mais ils sont nombreux. Je dois leur prendre une lance si on veut espérer se sortir de là..."_ dit Teal'c à l'attention de Jack.

_-"James, balance une grenade à l'entrée du temple et dès que Teal'c a une grande lance, courez vous mettre à couvert à la lisière de la forêt. Je vous couvre"_ dit Jack.

_-"Teal'c, quel symbole est sur le front des Jaffas ?" _demanda Daniel, curieux de savoir à qui ils avaient à faire.

_-"Croissant de lune, Daniel Jackson."_

James lança une grenade dès qu'il vit arriver de nouveaux Jaffas. Teal'c s'était rapproché d'un petit groupe qui était déjà sorti du temple et se jeta sur le premier qui passa près de lui. Il l'assomma d'un coup de coude au visage et lui vola sa lance. Il 'activa et d'un signe de tête il invita James à passer devant lui. La grenade explosa et ils entendirent des cris de douleur.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir pendant que Teal'c se retournait régulièrement pour faire feu avec la lance. Jack s'était mis en position de sniper avec son P90 et tira quelques salves dissuasives vers la sortie du temple.

James et Teal'c s'étaient cachés et James mit du temps à reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit dos à un arbre, pour se reposer un peu. Teal'c était resté debout, à l'affut. Pas une goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son front et son souffle était lent et régulier.

SG-1 se retrouva plus loin et Jack décida de rentrer au plus vite sur Terre.

_-"Mais Jack, s'il y a des Jaffas c'est qu'un Goa'uld est là ou pas loin en tout cas. On doit découvrir qui et pourquoi il est là !"_ déclara Daniel.

_-"Daniel, dois-je te rappeler que maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes là, ils vont sûrement aller sécuriser la porte des étoiles pour nous empêcher de rentrer ?"_

_-"En effet"_ déclara Teal'c_ "C'est une procédure classique."_

_-"Donc, on rentre, on fait notre compte-rendu au général et on revient avec plus d'hommes pour lui botter les fesses... OK ?" _dit Jack.

_-"Ah oui, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça..."_ dit Daniel.

_-"Donc on y va avant d'être bloqués tous les quatre ici et on reviendra, promis Dany Boy !" _dit Jack en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

Daniel sourit car Jack redevenait lui-même. Cette sortie off world lui avait du bien et il pensait à autre chose que son amie disparue.

James regardait ses trois collègues et comprit vite les liens qui les unissaient. Il était un peu envieux de cette symbiose et espérait qu'un jour, lui aussi serait intégré comme ça.

_-"O'Neill, il faut faire vite, j'entends des armures... " _dit Teal'c.

Les quatre hommes se mirent à courir alors que les premiers tirs venaient de les manquer.

_-"Merde !"_ grogna Jack entre ses dents._ "Ils ont fait vite ! Mais ils sont combien au juste à votre avis ?"_

Teal'c réfléchit mais ne répondit pas, sachant que Jack n'aimerait pas le réponse.

_-"OK, ne vous fatiguez pas, j'ai compris !"_

Teal'c fermait la marche pour protéger Daniel qui était un peu moins endurant que les trois autres. Jack était en tête, suivi par son frère. Même s'ils étaient en froid, Jack pouvait avoir confiance en James pour le couvrir en cas de besoin.

_-"Les gars, la porte ne semble pas gardée mais on part devant avec James. Teal'c, mettez-vous à couvert avec Daniel. Quand je vous en donnerais l'ordre, vous couvrirez Daniel qui composera les coordonnées sur le DHD et le code pour l'iris !" _ordonna Jack dans sa radio, tout en courant.

_-"Reçu"_ dirent James et Teal'c.

Arrivés à proximité de la porte, Teal'c choisit un petit bosquet pour se mettre en embuscade. Daniel s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

_-"Magne-toi James, on a une armée de mecs pas contents qui nous arrive dessus donc on inspecte, on sécurise et on se barre !"_

Aucun Jaffa n'avait encore atteint la porte. Jack se posta sur le flanc droit de l'anneau. James voulait rester devant, sur le socle, profitant de la hauteur pour voir arriver les ennemis.

_-"Teal'c, on y va !"_ dit Jack. Il se tourna vers James et lui fit signe de quitter sa place.

_-"Pourquoi Jack, j'ai une vue parfaite d'où je suis, je les couvre !"_

_-"James, tu ne restes pas devant ce foutu anneau ! J'ai pas le temps pour t'expliquer ! Obéis !"_ hurla Jack.

Daniel arriva et composa les coordonnées. Au moment d'appuyer sur le dernier symbole, il vit que James était devant.

_-"James, je ne peux pas ouvrir le vortex si vous restez là et les Jaffas arrivent !" _hurla Daniel.

James comprit qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison à cette demande, se décala et Daniel ouvrit le passage. Il lança le code pour le SGC et d'un signe de Jack il franchit la porte, suivit par James. Jakc attendait Teal'c, qui arriva en courant et ils passèrent la porte ensemble.

Arrivé au SGC, Jack demanda la fermeture immédiate de l'iris.

_-"Putain James ! Quand je te dis un truc, fais-le ! Tu as risqué ta vie et les nôtres ! Tête de mule va !" _cria Jack, alors que le général arrivait dans la salle.

_-"Colonels, que se passe-t-il ?"_

Les deux frères s'affrontaient du regard. Teal'c se permit de répondre :_ "James O'Neill s'est posté devant la porte avant son ouverture et n'a pas voulu écouter Jack O'Neill quand il lui a demandé de se pousser. Daniel Jackson a failli ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte sous peine de tuer James O'Neill."_

James se tourna vers Teal'c quand il entendit la dernière phrase, lâchant donc le premier le regard de Jack.

_-"Me tuer ?"_

_-"Oui colonel" _dit le général Hammond. _"Quand le vortex se forme, il désintègre tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Bon, infirmerie puis débriefing !"_

Chapitre 3

Le Dr Mike examina soigneusement la cheville de Sam. Celle-ci n'était pas cassée mais une sévère entorse de la malléole.

Elle banda la cheville de Sam le plus fort possible et lui déconseilla de s'appuyer dessus pendant au moins trois semaines.

_-"Je suis déjà une charge pour vous mais avec cette cheville, ça va être pire que tout"_ pleura Sam. Michaela la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

_-"Mais non Sam, c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous avoir avec nous. Vous nous êtes d'une grande aide. Brian fait d'incroyable progrès grâce à vos enseignements, vous avez sauvé les passagers du train avec votre brillante idée et vous venez de rétablir les communications avec Denver. C'est beaucoup pour une seule et même personne..."_

Sully frappa à la porte de la clinique et fut invité à entrer.

_-"Comment allez-vous Sam ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Bien, je vous remercie pour votre rapidité en tout cas" _sourit Sam.

_-"Comme je pense que vous n'allez pas pouvoir marcher pendant un moment, je vous ai fait des béquilles pour vous déplacer"_ dit Sully, en lui donnant les objets.

_-"Interdiction de monter à cheval, même en amazone. Déplacements en chariot uniquement" _dit Mike.

_-"De toute façon, je ne sais pas monter en amazone" _dit Sam.

Sully et son épouse furent surpris mais ne dirent rien.

_-"Il est tard, nous allons rentrer et dîner, ça ne vous fera pas de mal Sam parce que j'ai remarqué que ça fait plusieurs jours que vous n'avez presque rien avalé !" _gronda le médecin.

_-"Oui je devais être trop concentrée sur ma tâche, ça m'arrive souvent !" _dit Sam en souriant. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour une coupe de gelée bleue à cet instant précis...

Toute la famille rentra à la maison. Sam prit une chaise près de Michaela et profita de son immobilité forcée pour l'aider à cuisiner. Mike lui avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses mais aujourd'hui, elles devaient faire du pain : une grande première pour Sam.

Elle avait cependant un professeur très patient qui était déjà passé par là. Pendant qu'elles cuisinaient, Michaela racontait à Sam ses débuts à Colorado Springs, elle qui venait d'une famille aisée de Boston. Elle avait grandi entourée de domestiques et de soeurs plus âgées, bien plus femmes mondaines qu'elle-même.

Comme Sam, elle avait suivi les traces de son père, se lançant dans la même carrière - ce que Sam se garda d'avouer à Mike. Sam avait mis l'accent sur ses études d'astronomie et de mathématiques.

Elles discutèrent un moment et Sam prit plaisir à cuisiner tout un repas de ses propres mains. Elle avait rarement le temps de le faire chez elle et se dit que c'était une erreur de ne pas prendre plus de temps pour préparer de bons repas. Elle se promit que si elle rentrait et retrouvait Jack, elle se promit de prendre le temps de vivre, de profiter de ce genre de moments et de cuisiner plus.

Le temps s'était bien refroidi à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Sully annonça qu'il devait partir le lendemain pour aller surveiller l'arrivée d'indiens dans une nouvelle réserve, en direction de Santa Fe et qu'il serait absent longtemps. Il ferait son possible pour rentrer pour Noël mais cela lui ferait environ trois semaines d'absence.

Après le dîner, Sully demanda à Matthew de s'installer chez lui, pour veiller sur les siens. Il dormirait dans la chambre de sa soeur, pendant que Mike et Sam partageraient le même lit.

_-"Je suis désolé"_ dit-il à son épouse _"mais je préfère savoir Matthew avec vous la nuit et personne ne peut dormir dans la grange par ce temps."_

_-"Ne t'en fais pas, Sully. Tu vas me manquer"_ dit Mike, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son époux. Ils s'embrassèrent à en faire rougir Sam.

Au petit matin, Sully quitta sa famille le coeur lourd. Il avait peur pour elle car en fin d'année, les vols étaient plus fréquents. Il n'était pas matérialiste donc le vol en lui-même ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela, c'était surtout la violence engendrée par un tel acte. Si Michaela se trouvait chez eux et que des voleurs arrivaient pour les dépouiller, qui sait ce qu'ils feraient à son adorable femme. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Sam était là et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle saurait se défendre, mais serait-ce suffisant en l'absence de Matthew ?

D'importantes chutes de neige avaient empêché Michaela d'atteler son chariot. Elle se rendit donc en ville à cheval, laissant Brian à la maison avec Sam. Celle-ci lui ferait la classe pour qu'il ne prenne pas de retard et préparerait le repas pour le soir. Mike prévint en ville qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas à la clinique tant que les routes ne seraient pas dégagées mais qu'en cas de problème, on pouvait venir chez elle. Elle fit le tour de ses patients, prit des nouvelles de ses amis et rentra en fin de journée.

Brian avait déjà dressé le couvert et une bonne odeur se dégageait de la cuisine. Matthew rentra à la tombée de la nuit et la famille dîna tranquillement, de bonne heure.

Mike resta à la maison les jours suivants, les routes étant toujours impraticables. Sam continuait les leçons pour Brian et la vie suivait son cours calme et régulier. Matthew rentrait chaque soir et leur donnait les dernières nouvelles de la ville.

Un matin, Michaela lui donna une liste de courses à faire chez Loren Bray. Avec tout ça, les stocks de vivres s'épuisaient et l'état des routes ne s'arrangeait pas.

Matthew promit de repasser dans la journée pour lui ramener les provisions qu'elle attendait.

Sam avait tardé à se lever, elle avait pris froid en allant traire la vache la veille. Elle s'était sentie fiévreuse dans la nuit et réveilla Mike de bon matin avec une mauvaise toux.

Michaela lui donna de quoi faire baisser la fièvre mais lui conseilla de rester couchée. Elle voulut quand même prendre le petit-déjeuner avec la famille et se leva péniblement.

Michaela lui prépara un solide petit-déjeuner et un grog pour sa gorge.

_-"Avec ça, ça ira nettement mieux"_ déclara le médecin avec un sourire, puis elle ordonna à Sam de se remettre au lit.

Mike s'occupa près du feu pendant que Brian lisait. L'agitation soudaine des chevaux attira l'attention de Michaela. En pleine matinée, il n'était pas normal de les entendre hennir et frapper du pied. Elle se leva pour aller à la fenêtre voir ce qu'il y avait dehors pour rendre ses bêtes nerveuses.

_-"Brian, va me chercher le fusil"_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. Elle ne voulait pas affoler son fils mais il lui semblait avoir vu un homme dans sa grange.

Brian apporta le fusil et les cartouches à sa mère mais fut coupé dans son élan par un homme. Brian hurla et Mike se tourna en l'entendant. Un autre homme tenait son fils dans ses bras. Il l'avait attrapé par derrière, s'étant faufilé dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine.

_-"Hum, on fait de belles rencontres dans la région..."_ souffla l'homme, en admirant la femme en face de lui.

_-"Lâchez mon fils !"_ dit Michaela d'un ton décidé.

_-"Je m'en fous du morveux moi ! Je veux ce qui a de la valeur chez toi mais j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avant !"_

L'homme qui avait fait diversion, appela de l'extérieur :_ "Hohé, y'a quelqu'un ?"_

_-"C'est bon, tu peux venir" _lui dit le premier, en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

_-"Alors ? T'as trouvé quoi ?"_

_-"Une belle rousse !" _dit l'homme, se passant la langue sur les lèvres._ "On va passer un bon moment je pense !"_

Chapitre 4

SG-1 était en salle de briefing, après avoir vu le Dr Fraiser.

Les frères O'Neill étaient toujours silencieux, se toisant. James n'avait toujours pas le droit de s'installer près de Jack.

Le général Hammond sorti de son bureau et fronça les sourcils.

_-"Jack, il serait peut-être temps d'attribuer ce siège à quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas le voir libre..."_

Jack se leva et s'y installa, invitant son frère à prendre sa propre place.

_-"C'est mieux mon général ?" _demanda Jack.

Hammond ne répondit pas et s'installa sur son siège.

_-"Bon, que s'est-il passé ? Une planète qui grouille de jaffas alors qu'elle est inhabitée selon le MALP ?"_ demanda Hammond.

_-"Nous l'ignorons monsieur. Comme le soulignait Daniel, peut-être que nous sommes passé à côté de quelque chose en lisant les analyses de l'appareil"_ dit Jack, calme en apparence.

_-"Dr Jackson, que savez-vous de ce Goa'uld ?" _demanda le général.

_-"Pas grand chose, puisque je ne suis pas passé par mon labo mais le croissant de lune... ça me fait penser à Diane la Chasseresse. Teal'c, vous savez si c'est possible ?"_

_-"La déesse de la chasse et de la lune ?"_ demanda James

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui.

_-"Bah quoi ?"_

_-"On évite de les appeler dieu ou déesse car ce sont des imposteurs mais sinon oui, je faisais référence à Diane ou Artémis selon les légendes" _répondit Daniel.

Teal'c réfléchit un moment puis dit que ce nom ne lui rappelait rien.

Le général congédia ses hommes pour que Daniel puisse faire des recherches sur cette nouvelle venue.

James quitta la pièce pour aller se reposer un peu. Cette mission avait été plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il admirait tous les hommes du SGC, à commencer par son frère mais jamais il ne lui avouerait !

_-"Jack ?"_ demanda Daniel quand James fut loin. _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton frère ? Je vois bien que vous êtes en froid mais..."_

_-"Mais quoi ? Tu es curieux de nature Daniel. Ne le prends pas mal mais je ne souhaite pas parler de ça, ni avec toi ni avec personne d'autre !"_

Jack quitta la pièce, laissant Teal'c et Daniel seuls. Le général Hammond était retourné à ses occupations dans son bureau dès la fin du briefing.

Teal'c suivit Daniel dans son laboratoire pour l'aider à trouver à quelle divinité mythologique ils avaient à faire.

_-"Vous savez Teal'c, ça serait bien d'inviter James à votre prochain entrainement, qu'il se sente intégré à l'équipe..." _proposa Daniel.

_-"Je ne comprends pas Daniel Jackson. Je ne me suis jamais entrainé avec le major Carter et tout se passait très bien."_

_-"C'est différent dans ce cas-là. J'ai connu Jack un peu avant vous deux mais quand nous sommes tous rentrés de Chulak, nous avons tout de suite été dans la même équipe, dès les premières sorties SG. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre et à nous faire confiance"_ expliqua Daniel.

_-"Vous voulez dire qu'il doit se sentir à l'écart, comme Jonas Quinn quand vous avez fait votre ascension ?"_

_-"Oui, je crois savoir que Jack n'a pas été tendre avec Jonas au début. Mais c'est passé non ?"_

_-"En effet, après un moment mais la situation entre les frères O'Neill me parait beaucoup plus complexe."_

_-"C'est certain, c'est pour cela que nous devons nous efforcer de l'accueillir de notre mieux" _dit Daniel. Il espérait ainsi obtenir des confidences et comprendre la raison de leur malaise.

_-"Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller de ce pas m'entrainer avec James O'Neill."_

Daniel poursuivit ses recherches sur celle qu'il pensait être Diane.

Pendant ce temps, Jack s'était rendu dans le bureau de son supérieur.

_-"Des nouvelles de Thor monsieur ?" _demanda-t-il à Hammond, après avoir été invité à entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur.

_-"Le Dr McKay m'a fait savoir qu'ils avançaient sur une théorie mais préféraient ne pas se précipiter"_ avoua Hammond.

_-"Quel genre de théorie, monsieur ?"_

_-"Il ne me l'a pas expliqué. Il doit penser que je suis trop bête pour comprendre mais comme il n'a pas les capacités du major Carter pour expliquer simplement les choses, je préfère ne rien savoir avant qu'ils ne soient sûrs."_

_-"Je vois..." _dit Jack. Sam lui manquait et il craignait de ne plus la revoir.

_-"Colonel, je pense que quand la situation sera plus claire, Thor viendra nous rendre compte en personne de l'avancée de ses travaux. Vous le connaissez suffisament pour savoir qu'il fait son possible pour nous aider, par amitié pour vous et par respect envers Carter"_ dit le général.

_-"Vous avez raison, monsieur. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des rapports de mission en retard"_ dit Jack, se levant pour quitter le bureau.

Le général Hammond ne dit rien pour le retenir, plus il s'occuperait moins il penserait à son second.


	9. Chapter 9

**9/ Braquage**

Chapitre 1

Sam s'était réveillée en meilleure forme après sa sieste. Cependant, elle traina un peu au lit, profitant du soleil qui inondait la chambre. La journée était froide mais les rayons de l'astre solaire lui remontaient le moral.

Elle entendit les chevaux s'agiter dehors et n'en comprit pas la raison. Elle se leva doucement, fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla. Michaela aurait sûrement besoin d'aide avec les bêtes si elles s'agitaient. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vit un homme inconnu dans la grange. Elle récupéra son arme de service, un Beretta 92R et vérifia s'il était chargé mais laissa le cran de sûreté. Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand elle entendit Brian crier.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte pour ne pas se faire entendre. Elle entendit des voix masculines en bas, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter et les paroles des hommes lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Ils semblaient être deux et en voulaient aux biens de la famille Sully mais Mike semblait beaucoup plaire à l'un des deux voleurs. Sam ne laisserait rien arriver à son amie, surtout pas sous les yeux de son fils. Elle comprit que les hommes avaient le fusil de Mike mais ne savait s'ils avaient d'autres armes.

Elle rentra dans la chambre prendre son couteau militaire. Elle accrocha un autre petit couteau de poche à sa cuisse, sous sa robe grâce à une bande de velcro. Elle prit un chargeur supplémentaire pour son Beretta, qu'elle cacha dans son corset.

Elle sortit à pas de loup de la chambre, et descendit très doucement les marches. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait sous le toit des Sully, Sam avait appris à connaitre les marches de leur escalier. Elle savait donc quelles marches grinçaient, ou non.

Elle s'assura que les hommes ne la voyaient pas, en passant sa tête par-dessus la rambarde. Par chance, les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos et menaçaient Michaela et Brian, regroupés devant la cheminée. Mike tenait fermement son fils dans ses bras.

Elle repéra Sam du coin de l'oeil et ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'elle l'avait vue mais son coeur se remit à battre dans sa poitrine.

Sam avait son arme dans la main droite, elle retira le cran de sûreté et continua sa descente vers le salon.

_-"Tu es seule avec ton gosse dans cette grande maison ?"_ demanda un des hommes, qui devait être le chef, à Michaela.

_-"Mon fils aîné est parti en ville pour faire quelques courses et mon mari est parti pour la journée" _menti Michaela. Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était seule chez elle, pour un moment. Elle ne parla pas de la présence de Sam.

_-"Très bien, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous amuser !"_ ricana le second homme._ "Hein, Cullen ?"_

_-"T'as raison Franck, mais moi d'abord !"_ dit fermement le chef. _"On va passer un bon moment toi et moi ma jolie !"_

Cullen se rapprocha de Michaela mais Sam dit d'un ton froid et détaché :_ "Je ne crois pas messieurs !"_

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Ils se mirent à rire et Cullent dit _"Franck regarde, une copine pour toi ! Je garde la rousse, tu prends la blonde !"_

_-"Non vraiment, je suis obligée d'insister mais personne ne s'amusera avec moi ou mon amie" _dit Sam, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-"Et c'est toi toute seule qui va nous en empêcher ?" _dit Franck en s'approchant d'elle.

Sam leva le bras droit et visa la poitrine de l'homme avec son arme.

_-"C'est quoi ce jouet ?"_ ricana Franck, continuant sa progression vers elle. Il tenait le fusil et Sam ne savait pas si l'arme était chargée ou non. Dans le doute, elle visa la main de l'homme et tira une balle.

Franck lâcha le fusil et hurla de douleur. La petite balle de 9mm avait fait de sérieux dégâts à sa main, mais il n'en mourrait pas.

Cullen voulut se jeter sur Sam mais elle tendit sa main armée dans direction :_ "Un pas de plus et je tire une seconde fois !"_

_-"Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas rechargé" _dit Cullen sûr de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette arme semi-automatique et ignorait donc que Sam n'avait qu'à presser la détente pour faire partir une seconde balle.

Pour lui montrer son erreur, elle visa ses pieds et tira juste devant sa botte gauche.

_-"Encore un pas et le médecin sera obligée de vous amputer... Alors, n'avancez plus !" _dit Sam, très sûre d'elle.

Cullen resta immobile un instant, sentant que la femme en face de lui avait du cran. Il recula donc. Sam l'observa faire mais le temps qu'elle comprenne, il avait attrapé Brian par le bras et s'en servait comme bouclier. Il avait sorti un petit couteau de chasse de sa poche et menaçait l'enfant avec.

_-"Brian !" _hurla sa mère. Elle voulut se jeter sur Cullen mais celui-ci avait anticipé et la repoussa d'un bras. Michaela s'écrasa contre la cheminée et tomba inconsciente.

Sam était terrifiée mais ne le montrait pas. Ses réflexes militaires reprirent le dessus et un calme olympien l'envahit. Son esprit calculait et analysait la situation.

Franck s'était redressé et avait attrapé un torchon pour enrouler sa main. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, ne sachant quoi faire.

_-"Vous n'avez pas besoin du garçon, laissez-le partir" _dit Sam.

_-"C'est ça, pour que me tire dessus encore ? Je ne suis pas si bête !"_

_-"Vous l'êtes assez pour attaquer une femme seule avec son fils sans vérifier le reste de la maison"_ ricana Sam.

_-"Mais on en sait assez pour avoir vu son mari et son aîné se barrer ce matin..." _dit Franck, sous le regard assassin de Cullen.

_-"On espionne en plus de voler... c'est pas joli joli tout ça..."_

_-"On ne vole que pour survivre !"_ lança Franck, visiblement pas le cerveau de l'opération.

_-"Et les menaces envers mon amie, c'est de la survie ça ? Menacer un enfant avec un couteau aussi ?"_ lança Sam, de plus en plus furieuse.

Franck voulut se jeter sur Sam mais elle fut plus rapide et lui tira dessus, elle avait évité la tête et voulut éviter le coeur mais dans la précipitation, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu.

L'homme s'effondra, face contre terre, se vidant de son sang.

_-"Si tu ne veux pas connaitre le même sort que ton ami, lâche cet enfant et je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve"_ menaça Sam.

Cullen lui lança un regard mauvais et libéra Brian, qui courut vers sa mère. Celle-ci semblait reprendre conscience, elle se redressa et observa autour d'elle. Elle entoura son fils de ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle.

Sam descendit les quelques marches restantes, en remettant le cran de sûreté de son arme et se dirigea vers le corps de Franck. Elle ne sentait plus son pouls.

Cullen profita qu'elle était à moitié baissée pour se jeter sur elle.

_-"Tu as tué mon frère ! Je vais t'apprendre la vie moi !"_ hurla Cullen.

Sam avait laissé tomber son arme quand Cullen lui avait sauté dessus. Il s'en empara et voulut faire feu. Aucune balle ne sortit alors que Michaela et Brian avaient fermé les yeux, attendant la détonation. Il ne se passa rien. Mike ouvrit les yeux.

Cullen était debout, tenant Sam en joue. Celle-ci était assise par terre, face à lui et le regardait.

_-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il n'y a plus de balles là-dedans ?" _demanda Cullen, surpris.

_-"Non, il faut juste être assez futé pour s'en servir"_ dit Sam, en se redressant, une main dans le dos.

_-"Tu n'es qu'une garce et je vais te faire payer l'envie de te moquer de moi" _cria Cullen.

Il voulut frapper Sam au visage avec la crosse de l'arme mais celle-ci s'attendait à l'attaque. Elle esquiva et lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. L'homme hurla de douleur car elle avait dû toucher le foie. Il se tourna pour se jeter sur elle mais Sam fut plus rapide et elle lui planta son couteau militaire dans les intestins.

Matthew était arrivé depuis un moment et avait entendu du bruit dans la maison. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, il était passé par la cuisine et avait vu Cullen tenter de frapper Sam et avait assisté au reste de la scène. Cullen s'était effondré avec un couteau planté dans le ventre.

Chapitre 2

Le général Hammond retrouva SG1 en salle de briefing, pour en connaitre plus sur les recherches du Dr Jackson.

Une fois tout le monde présent, le général invita l'archéologue à faire son exposé.

James était assis à la place de Jack et ce dernier, à la place de Sam. Teal'c, Daniel et bien entendu le général n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes.

_-"Bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, je confirme ma première intuition, il s'agit bien de Diane la Chasseresse, déesse de la chasse et de la lune dans la mythologie romaine, après son assimilation à la déesse Artémis du panthéon grec" _déclara Daniel, pour les non initiés.

James demanda : _"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à Diane plutôt qu'à Artémis, justement ?"_

_-"Le croissant de Lune" _répondit Daniel. _"C'est plutôt une représentation romaine. Les romains donnaient à leurs dieux des noms de planètes ou d'astres..."_

_-"Oui ça se tient" _dit James.

_-"Est-ce un Goa'uld dangereux selon vous Dr Jackson ?" _demanda le général.

_-"Ils le sont tous !"_ dit Jack.

_-"En effet, je ne connais pas de Goa'uld particulièrement clément ou inoffensif... même si certains préfèrent rester loin des Grands Maîtres, ils n'en restent pas moins de faux Dieux qui asservissent des peuples entiers" _déclara Teal'c.

_-"Teal'c a raison, mais Diane nous pose un autre problème..."_

_-"Dr Jackson ?" _dit le général pour inviter l'homme à s'expliquer.

_-"D'après la mythologie, elle facilite l'accès de tous les lieux de marge entre deux univers, entre la sauvagerie et la civilisation, la vie et la mort : c'est elle qui règle le passage d'un monde à l'autre. L'équivalent romain d'Anubis..." _dit Daniel.

_-"Oh non, tu plaisantes j'espère ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Non Jack, je suis très sérieux... Désolé mais on ne peut pas la laisser en liberté, qui sait ce qu'elle prépare. On n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis des centaines d'années... Elle a dû se cacher, en attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un !"_

_-"Anubis ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Probablement..."_ dit Daniel.

_-"Colonel, je vous confie SG2 et SG3 pour mettre au point une mission pour se débarrasser de cette Diane !"_ ordonna Hammond, en regardant Jack.

_-"Oui monsieur"_ répondit-il.

Jack convoqua les hommes confiés par le général, et ils tentèrent de mettre au point une stratégie ayant une chance de fonctionner.

_-"Pas la peine de compter sur l'effet de surprise, c'est raté"_ grogna Jack.

_-"Tu proposes quoi ? Si c'est trop frontal ça ne va pas marcher non plus" _dit James.

Jack jeta un regard mauvais à son frère et allait rétorquer quand Daniel parla : _"Je n'y connais rien tactiques actuelles mais puisque nous allons combattre une divinité romaine, peut-être devrait-on s'intéresser un peu à ça ?"_

_-"Et vous connaissez un expert en tactique militaire antique Daniel ?" _demanda Reynolds.

_-"Oui, moi ! J'ai beaucoup étudié cette période de l'histoire, en plus de ma mythologie égyptienne. De plus, j'ai remarqué que James était assez calé sur le sujet... On peut vous proposer un plan..."_ proposa Daniel, se tournant vers James.

Ce dernier était impressionné par Daniel, cet homme était un érudit très observateur. Peu de gens savaient que James s'intéressait à la mythologie romaine, pas même son frère.

_-"Il nous faut des éclaireurs pour bien délimiter la zone et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de vaisseaux. Ensuite, nous devons établir un camp autour du temple pour les assiéger. Les romains construisaient des camps fortifiés, nous devons trouver un équivalent. On leur coupe l'accès à la Porte des étoiles, ça leur laissera moins de sortie possible. Tout cela devra être fait en toute discrétion. On devrait envoyer un espion ou deux dans les rangs ennemis, se faisant passer pour un jaffa de Diane, puis on attaque !"_ déclara posément Daniel.

_-"Daniel, on peut tente la formation de la tortue ou ça fait trop Moyen-Âge à ton avis ?" _demanda James, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Daniel sourit à sa blague et répondit : _ "Je ne pense pas, nous n'avons pas le matériel pour ça, mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer..."_

_-"Bon, on va mettre tout ça sur papier et demander des renforts au général" _déclara Jack.

Chapitre 3

Matthew arriva près de Sam et celle-ci leva son arme dans sa direction. Il l'avait surprise.

_-"Sam, doucement c'est moi" _dit-il.

_-"Désolée Matthew, je pensais que c'était un troisième homme..."_ dit Sam, rangeant son arme, puis demanda : _"Michaela, Brian, est-ce que ça va ?"_

Mike se leva avec l'aide Brian et porta sa main à son front. Sam fit quelques pas dans sa direction, voyant son amie chancelante. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla face à elle.

_-"Merci Sam" _dit Mike, souriant à son amie. Elle lui serra les mains très fort, pour renforcer sa gratitude.

Matthew avait vérifié le pouls des deux hommes et récupéra les armes au sol, dont le drôle de couteau de Sam. La lame portait un drôle d'emblème et les lettres "USAF".

Il s'approcha de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

_-"Brian ? Tu vas bien ?"_

_-"Oui, Sam nous a sauvés ! J'ai cru que les messieurs allaient faire du mal à maman..."_

Le jeune garçon se jeta sur Sam, toujours accroupie et la fit tomber au sol. Sam éclata de rire et fut rejointe par Brian. Mike sourit de les voir tous les deux se détendre.

Elle avait eu très peur pour son fils, plus que pour elle-même. Sam leur avait sauvé la vie mais elle avait aussi empêché Michaela de souffrir. Dieu seul savait quel sort lui réservait ces hommes.

_-"Sam, ce couteau est à vous je crois" _dit Matthew en tendant le couteau qu'il avait nettoyé.

_-"Merci Matthew. Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir dû m'en servir"_ avoua Sam, en baissant la tête.

_-"Légitime défense, j'ai tout vu concernant le dernier homme mais pour le premier, j'imagine que c'est pareil, non ?"_

Sam allait répondre mais Mike lui coupa la parole : _"C'est pareil Matthew, il a menacé Sam avec mon fusil. Elle a réussi à lui faire lâcher mais après il a voulu se jeter sur elle. Elle a tiré pour défendre sa vie et les nôtres."_

_-"Je vais aller les enterrer" _dit Matthew.

_-"Je viens, ça me fera du bien de m'activer un peu" _dit Sam. Après le moment d'euphorie partagé avec Brian, la culpabilité montait en elle.

Ils sortirent ensemble creuser deux trous plus loin, hors de la propriété des Sully. Ils déplacèrent ensuite les corps, et remblayèrent par-dessus les cadavres.

Matthew prononça quelques paroles pour le salut de leur âme et Sam s'effondra, à genoux sur la terre fraichement retournée, et se mit à pleurer.

Matthew s'assit à côté d'elle et la berça dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Sam était préparée et entrainée à tuer mais le passage à l'acte était toujours plus délicat en pratique qu'en théorie. Matthew comprenait bien le problème.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Sam ne se calme.

_-"Sam, ça va mieux ?" _demanda Matthew en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

_-"Oui, merci. Fallait que ça sorte, je dois aller de l'avant maintenant."_

_-"Vous avez sauvé trois vies aujourd'hui, sans compter les passagers du train l'autre jour..." _tenta de la rassurer le sheriff.

En pensant aux vies qu'elle avait sauvées, Sam se remit à pleurer, en pensant au jour où elle avait disparu. Ce jour-là, elle avait sauvé trois enfants et trois hommes... mais perdu toute chance de vivre avec l'amour de sa vie.

Matthew ne comprenait pas mais Mike s'était approchée et prit le relai. Il rentra à la maison et aide Brian à nettoyer le sang sur le sol.

Mike serra fort Sam dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle la soutenait.

_-"Sam, parlez-moi, même si ça vous paraitre étrange ou bizarre... je peux tout entendre !"_

Sam essaye de se calmer un peu, pour arriver à parler.

_-"Je ne peux pas vous révéler d'où je viens vraiment mais je vais faire au mieux" _commença Sam. _"J'étais avec l'homme que j'aime, Jack, pour essayer de sauver des enfants d'une rivière en crue. Au moment de sauver l'homme qui les accompagnait, j'ai dû plonger dans la rivière. Je me suis retrouvée emportée par le courant. Je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi et je ne sais pas si Jack va pouvoir me retrouver. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne veux pas renoncer. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement ensemble. Nous avons juste diné tous les deux la veille de ma disparition mais nous nous aimons depuis des années."_

_-"En effet, je comprends que cette séparation soit dure. Ce que je sais de vous c'est que vous êtes une femme forte et vous avez des armes et des connaissances nettement supérieures aux nôtres. Je suis sûre qu'il va venir vous chercher. Parlez-moi de lui, Sam."_

Sam sourit à travers ses larmes et se redressa pour faire face à son amie.

_-"Il est grand, les cheveux grisonnant car il est plus âgé que moi. Il est courageux et très drôle. C'est un homme étonnant. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il reste toujours modeste, en fait, il ne se met jamais en avant. Il aime même que les gens le pensent moins intelligent qu'il ne l'est réellement. C'est un leader incroyablement solide, ses amis peuvent compter sur lui."_

Sam fouilla dans son corset et sortit une photo de son Jack, pour la montrer à Michaela. Elle la prévint avant de lui montrer le cliché : _"Ceci doit rester entre nous."_

Michaela ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une photographie en couleur, plastifiée.

_-"C'est en effet un bien bel homme, mais ne dites pas à Sully que j'ai dit ça"_ dit Mike, en rendant la photo à Sam, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Chapitre 4

Jack avait obtenu plus d'hommes pour son opération contre Diane. Il avait briefé tout le monde sur le plan d'action, inspiré par Daniel et retravaillé par les frères O'Neill.

Une fois la réunion des équipes terminée, le général convoqua Jack dans son bureau, pendant que les hommes allaient se préparer à attaquer Diane.

_-"Jack, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Thor" _commença le général. Jack était angoissé et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil indiqué par son supérieur.

_-"Et ?"_

_-"Et les équipes scientifiques avancent mais ils ont eu un contretemps. Partez en mission et à votre retour, il vous expliquera lui-même, mais on a de l'espoir !"_ dit le général avec un mince sourire.

Jack se leva pour aller se préparer, il se sentait un peu plus léger. Son objectif était clair : fracasser un Goa'uld et rentrer à la base pour aller chercher son amour de second.

Ses hommes étaient prêts quand il arriva en salle d'embarquement. Il leur donna ses dernières recommandations et il donna le signal pour l'ouverture de la porte.

Walter lança la séquence et le général leur souhaita bonne chance. Le MALP franchit la porte en premier, avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'opération.

Les équipes d'éclaireurs passèrent en premier suivies par les équipes tactiques puis SG-1 ferma la marche.

Le vortex se coupa et l'iris fut fermé automatiquement. Toutes les équipes SG étaient soit à la base soit avec SG-1. Personne d'autre n'était attendu.

Comme convenu, le général Hammond fit ouvrir la porte des étoiles pour lancer un message radio et prendre des nouvelles de ses hommes.

_-"Ici le général Hammond ! Répondez !"_

Il répéta le message deux fois avant d'entendre la voix de Jack O'Neill lui répondre : _"Ici O'Neill mon général. Je ne peux pas parler longtemps mais je vous propose de nous rappeler dans huit heures monsieur ! Fini !"_

La communication fut coupée et Hammond demanda à Walter de refermer la porte ainsi que l'iris. Il était inquiet mais suivit les recommandations de son second.

Hammond allait demander à Walter de composer les coordonnées de la planète de Diane mais la Porte s'activa au même moment.

_-"On a un code ?" _demanda-t-il à Walter.

_-"C'est le code de SG-1 mon général."_

_-"Ouvre l'iris et faites venir une équipe médicale !" _cria Hammond, en descendant accueillir ses hommes.

Presque tout le monde repassa la porte pour rentrer, d'après les calculs du général.

Teal'c portait Daniel, qui semblait blessé, tout comme James. Janet fit installer les hommes sur des brancards et tous les blessés furent rapatriés en priorité à l'infirmerie.

Le général demanda aux autres hommes d'aller attendre dans leurs quartiers, qu'on les appelle pour la visite médicale, qui aurait lieu plus tard.

Jack suivit le général dans son bureau pour un prébriefing. Il était blessé au visage, son arcade sourcilière saignait.

_-"Colonel, infirmerie !"_ gronda Hammond.

_-"Général, ce n'est rien certains sont plus touchés que moi" _dit Jack.

_-"Diane ?"_ demanda Hammond.

_-"Morte ! Non sans mal mais on l'a eue !"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

_-"Dans ce cas, allez faire soigner votre visage, on se voit après avec votre équipe !" _ordonna Hammond.

Jack obéit sans discuter mais reparti avec le sourire. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**10/ La voie de chemin de fer**

Chapitre 1

Sam se sentait également plus légère de s'être confiée à Michaela. Elle gardait toujours la photo de Jack contre son coeur.

Sully était rentré plus tôt que prévu et avait chaleureusement remercié Sam pour son aide, en son absence.

Noël approchait et la ligne de chemin de fer était toujours paralysée. La direction n'avait rien fait pour Colorado Springs et si Sam n'avait pas réparé la ligne de télégraphe, ils seraient presque coupés du reste du pays.

Bill, le conducteur du train avait examiné la locomotive et pensait qu'on pouvait la remettre en état mais avec beaucoup de travail et il ne savait pas comment faire. Jake Slicker lui avait recommandé Sam, tout comme l'avait fait Sully, pour avoir son avis.

Sam arriva vers la voie de garage accompagnée par Sully et Matthew. Elle inspecta l'engin sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'était pas spécialisée dans les trains mais elle était assez douée en mécanique pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

_-"Bon, avec des réparations de fortune, je pense que si on inverse les roues avec les bielles et les pistons, on peut la faire repartir dans l'autre sens et récupérer les wagons perdus dans la plaine. Une fois là-bas, on remonte le mécanisme dans le bon sens pour le tracter jusqu'à la gare. Comme ça, on peut charger un train et le faire rentrer à Denver pour des réparations plus conséquentes"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Vous pensez que ça peut tenir ?" _demanda Bill, le conducteur.

_-"Oui pour ce qu'on a à faire, ça peut aller."_

_-"Attendez Sam, j'ai une idée"_ dit Sully. Le petit groupe reprit la route du centre-ville et Sully demanda à Horace d'envoyer un télégramme à la direction des chemins de fer.

Matthew était retourné à son bureau, laissant Sam avec Bill. Elle lui expliquait les réparations qu'elle comptait faire pour remettre en marche la locomotive. Elle s'occuperait de la partie technique des roues et autres pendant qu'il s'occuperait de la cheminée à vapeur.

Sully ressorti après quelques minutes avec un grand sourire.

_-"Sully ?" _demanda Sam, curieuse de son comportement et son drôle d'air.

_-"Sam Carter, la compagnie des chemins de fer va vous payer pour la remise en état du train !"_

_-"C'est vrai ?"_

_-"Oui, comme chef de projet. Ils vont aussi rémunérer les personnes que vous voudrez embaucher !" _Sam était surexcitée par ce projet. Elle se disait que l'argent gagné pourrait servir à la famille Sully.

_-"C'est merveilleux !" _dit Sam. Elle se rendit chez Robert E. pour lui proposer de travailler avec elle. Elle recruta d'autres hommes et se décida de se mettre au travail. Elle devait dessiner des plans et faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

La diligence qui partait de Denver le lendemain devait leur livrer du matériel.

Sam couru à la clinique pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Michaela.

_-"Je ne serai plus une charge pour vous, je vais participer à la vie de la maison !"_ dit Sam.

_-"Sam, vous n'êtes pas du tout une charge pour nous, au contraire ! Nous avons une dette de vie envers vous !"_

Sam avait travaillé sans relâche pour remettre la locomotive sur les rails avant Noël.

Et elle avait réussi. Les wagons avaient été récupérés puis ramenés en ville. Il repartit peu de temps après pour Denver. Quand le train arriva, Horace reçut un télégramme de remerciements pour les habitants de Colorado Springs.

Un chèque arriva au nom de Sam Carter mais comme elle n'avait pas compte en banque, Michaela l'accompagna chez Preston pour remédier à cela.

_-"Mademoiselle Carter n'est pas mariée, je ne peux pas ouvrir de compte" _déclara Preston.

_-"Monsieur Lodge, Sam n'est pas mariée mais elle a rendu de nombreux services à la communauté !"_ défendit Mike. Même Myra avait pris la défense de Sam mais le banquier ne voulait rien entendre.

_-"Très bien monsieur Lodge, c'est dommage car la compagnie des chemins de fer vient de me payer pour les réparations du train. Je dois bien pouvoir m'arranger avec eux, car le chèque n'a pas d'ordre. Monsieur Sully pourrait l'endosser dans une autre banque et me verser la somme..."_ dit Sam en se levant. Preston la rattrapa par le bras.

_-"Si vous avez déjà de l'argent à déposer, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement"_ dit Preston, avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Sam reprit place à côté de Michaela et signa les documents nécessaires. Elle demanda également une procuration pour que Mike et Sully puissent disposer de son argent, quand bon leur semblerait. Michaela avait protesté mais Sam avait été intraitable.

Elle retira de l'argent et décida d'acheter de beaux cadeaux pour ses amis.

Ils fêtèrent Noël tous ensemble, Colleen était rentrée pour l'occasion. Comme Brian était en vacances, Colleen prendrait sa chambre le temps de son séjour et le jeune garçon irait dormir chez Matthew.

Les échanges de cadeaux avaient été simples mais venaient vraiment du coeur. Sam se rendit compte qu'à cette époque, Noël et Thanksgiving, passé en novembre, avaient une toute autre signification et n'étaient pas encore des fêtes commerciales.

Chapitre 2

Daniel avait reçu un tir de lance jaffa au torse mais son gilet par balle renforcé avait arrêté la déflagration. Ce qui l'avait blessé était le recul et sa chute sur des pierres.

Janet l'avait soigné et ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il était installé dans une chambre individuelle et se reposait. Jack était passé prendre de ses nouvelles avant de se rendre en salle de briefing, avec Teal'c et James.

_-"Messieurs, comment va le Dr Jackson ?" _demanda Hammond, une fois ses hommes autour de la table de réunion.

_-"Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, plus de peur que de mal"_ dit Jack.

_-"Et vous colonel ?"_ dit Hammond.

_-"Rien du tout, des strip pour tenir mon sourcil" _répondit Jack, alors que le général d'adressait à l'autre colonel._ "Pardon monsieur."_

_-"Je vais bien mon général, je me suis déplacé la clavicule mais ça va se remettre" _dit James, le bras en écharpe.

_-"Et vous Teal'c ?"_

_-"Je vais parfaitement bien, général, je vous remercie."_

_-"Bon, maintenant que je suis rassuré sur votre sort, je voudrais qu'on parle de cette mission" _dit Hammond.

Jack se leva de la place de Sam, où il s'asseyait toujours et commença : _"Bien, notre plan était simple nous devions assiéger les jaffas et leur déesse, à la mode romaine. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'envoyer d'espion, donc nous avons fait sans._

_Nos éclaireurs sont partis en tête. Des Jaffas quadrillaient la zone autour du temple mais pas autour de la Porte. Nous les avons encerclé et placé des explosifs à des points stratégiques, pour les forcer à se replier dans le temple. Beaucoup périrent dans les explosions._

_Nous avons laissé passer la nuit, en faisant des rondes régulières et la nuit fut calme._

_Au petit matin, nous nous sommes mis en marche, en direction du temple. James commandait les équipes nord et est, pendant que je m'occupais de celle de la Porte à l'ouest. Teal'c gérait celle du sud. Tout s'est bien passé et comme on s'y attendait, l'entrée du temple était bien gardée. C'est là que Daniel a été blessé. Un des jaffas a tiré sur lui alors qu'il se déplaçait. Nous avons riposté" _dit Jack.

Le général écoutait le récit de son second, sans lui couper la parole.

_-"Il a été mis à l'écart et on s'est occupé de lui. Ensuite, nous avons investi le temple avec Teal'c. James nous couvrait à l'extérieur." _Teal'c hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de Jack. Puis il prit la parole pour raconter la suite.

_-"Je me doutais de la position de Diane dans le temple, alors je suis passé devant pour guider mes hommes. Le colonel O'Neill veillait sur nous de loin, pour éviter les embuscades._

_Nous avons facilement trouvé Diane, qui tentait de prendre la fuite par les anneaux de transfert."_

_-"C'est comme ça que j'ai été blessé. J'ai évité les anneaux sortant de terre et en tombant, je me suis démis l'épaule" _dit James.

_-"Bref, Teal'c a réussi à empêcher le transfert de se faire correctement, c'est comme ça que Diane a été tuée"_ dit Jack.

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?"_

_-"Carter saurait vous expliquer mieux que moi mais en bref, le transfert a commencé mais comme Teal'c a arrêté de le processus, Diane a été à moitié téléportée... mais c'était pas beau à voir..." _grimaça Jack.

_-"Je confirme, j'ai failli rendre mon petit-déjeuner" _avoua James, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Jack rit en silence.

_-"Les jaffas qui se sont rendus ont été confiés à Bra'tak, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu nous parler au bout des premières 24h, monsieur. Nous organisions le camp et certains jaffas ont voulu prendre la fuite. Nous avons contenu la révolte puis nous sommes rentrés" _conclu Jack.

_-"Très bien, allez vous reposer un peu. Je vous préviendrais Jack, quand Thor sera là" _dit Hammond.

Thor se présenta par la Porte des étoiles et Hammond fit appeler Jack.

Ce dernier se présenta en salle de réunion et semblait content de voir son ami extraterrestre, il salua également son supérieur.

_-"Salutations O'Neill" _dit Thor.

_-"Thor, vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ?" _demanda Jack, se rapprochant de l'alien.

_-"Je le pense, mais avant que je ne vous en parle, vous devez me faire une promesse" _dit Thor.

_-"Tout ce que vous voudrez !"_ dit Jack, faisant sourire Hammond.

_-"Si jamais les nouvelles vous conviennent, je vous demanderais de ne pas me prendre dans vos bras. Le major Carter me l'a déjà fait et je n'aime pas trop cela..."_

Jack éclata de rire, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Hammond sourit.

_-"Accordé mon ami !"_ déclara Jack.

_-"Dans ce cas, prenons place autour de cette table, que je vous explique"_ dit Thor.

Le général Hammond l'invita à prendre place à sa gauche pendant que Jack s'asseyait à sa place habituelle, à la droite de son général.

_-"Mes équipes ont découvert que le champ électromagnétique utilisé par vos ennemis était bien Ancien. J'ai eu bien du mal à retrouver les instructions dans nos bases de données. Ce dôme protecteur devait rendre les installations invisibles à toute forme de scanner extraterrestre. Cette zone devait rester neutre même pour les radars. C'est pourquoi aucun de vos satellites ne pouvait le voir"_ expliqua Thor.

Jack hochait la tête par politesse mais était impatient de savoir comment retrouver Sam.

_-"Cette technologie Ancienne devait fonctionner dans une autre galaxie et non sur Terre. Le champ électromagnétique de votre planète a créé un déséquilibre dans son utilisation. Le major Carter est passée au travers du bouclier, puisqu'il laisse passer les organismes vivants pour ne bloquer que les radars. Quand j'ai voulu la téléporter, mon rayon a créé une sorte de bulle temporelle, un déséquilibre du continuum espace-temps. Elle a été renvoyée à une époque de votre planète en amont de votre espace-temps actuel"_ conclut Thor.

_-"Là, je n'ai pas très envie de vous sauter au cou, parce que ça veut dire qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, Samantha Carter est morte et enterrée..." _dit Jack.

_-"Aujourd'hui oui, mais mes scientifiques travaillent sur le problème. Nous pouvons manipuler encore le cours du temps pour vous renvoyer avec elle, mais je ne sais pas encore comment vous faire rentrer"_ avoua Thor.

_-"Vous connaissez sa situation géographique ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"La même qu'au moment du transfert."_

_-"Combien de temps en arrière selon vous ?"_

_-"Je dirais, entre 120 et 140 de vos années terriennes."_

_-"Et ce dôme, à quoi pouvait-il servir au NID ?"_ demanda Hammond, pensif.

_-"Si j'en crois ce que je sais de ce NID, ses membres voulaient travailler sur des recherches et découvertes scientifiques visant à vous détruire et prendre le contrôle de votre Porte des étoiles..."_ dit Thor.

_-"Faites-moi prévenir quand vous aurez une solution"_ dit gravement Jack._ "Mon général, je peux disposer ?"_

_-"Oui colonel, rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer un peu" _dit Hammond.

Jack salua les deux hommes et quitta la pièce. Thor cligna les yeux d'incompréhension. Il pensait qu'O'Neill serait ravi de sa découverte, puis il secoua la tête.

Chapitre 3

Sully avait proposé de construire une petite maison sur sa propriété pour installer Sam, comme chez elle.

Elle avait refusé, voulant acheter un terrain mais la famille Sully s'y opposait. Leur terrain était immense et il valait mieux pour tout le monde de ne pas trop s'isoler.

Comme elle avait placé de l'argent à la banque, Sam acheta les matériaux et avec l'aide de tout le monde, sa modeste maison fut rapidement prête. Elle emménagea au printemps.

La maisonnette comportait trois pièces : une salle de séjour avec un coin cuisine, une petite chambre et un petit cabinet de toilette.

Sully lui avait aménagé un carré de terre pour ses cultures personnelles car elle s'était mise au jardinage et plantait des légumes.

Sam continuait d'assister Mike à la clinique et à faire des réparations en ville. La compagnie des chemins de fer la payait, sans savoir que c'était une femme, pour faire la maintenance des locomotives de passage à Colorado Springs, une fois par mois. Les chèques arrivaient pour Sam Carter et Preston les encaissaient sans sourciller.

Sam vivait une vie paisible et agréable mais il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour être parfaitement heureuse : Jack à ses côtés.

Un matin, alors qu'elle désinfectait les instruments chirurgicaux avec Michaela, Dorothy se présenta toute essoufflée à la clinique.

_-"Le Président va venir !"_

_-"Le Président ?"_ répétèrent en choeur Sam et Mike.

_-"Le Président Grant ! " _dit Dorothy.

_-"Quand ?" _demanda Mike.

_-"Il est en route pour Denver et arrivera demain. Jake est en effervescence pour le recevoir comme il se doit mais les délais sont courts"_ dit Dorothy. Puis, elle ajouta : _"Il vient avec le directeur de la compagnie des chemins de fer !"_

_-"Nous allons avoir un problème, mesdames !" _dit Sam, devenue toute blanche. Michaela la fit asseoir.

_-"Sam ?"_

_-"Oui, Sam, c'est bien le problème. Ils vont vouloir rencontrer Sam Carter car c'est la révision mensuelle du train. Ils vont savoir que je suis une femme !"_

_-"Hé bien, ils feront avec !" _dit fermement Dorothy. _"Ici, c'est l'ouest sauvage, les femmes doivent survivre seules ! Ils s'en remettront !"_

Sam lui sourit mais restait angoissée à l'idée de perdre les revenus du chemin de fer.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et se prépara de bonne heure pour aller à la gare accueillir le Président Ulysse S. Grant. Elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et s'était fait une belle coiffure. Maintenant que ses cheveux étaient plus longs, elle avait fait des boucles sur l'ensemble de sa chevelure blonde et les laissa tomber en cascade dans son dos.

Elle quitta la propriété avec la famille Sully, la boule au ventre. Toute la famille la soutenait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le train arriva à l'heure et le Président Grant descendit en premier. Il fut accueilli par Jake Slicker, en tant que maire de la ville.

Le directeur des chemins de fer, monsieur Richard Hayes le suivait de près.

_-"Monsieur Slicker, c'est un plaisir de découvrir votre ville. On nous a vanté les mérites d'un membre de votre communauté. Nous souhaiterions rencontrer Sam Carter !"_ dit-il d'une voix forte.

Sam s'avança vers lui. Bill, le machiniste qui connaissait bien Sam, s'avança pour la présenter aux deux hommes.

_-"Messieurs, voici Sam Carter. C'est elle qui nous a aidés quand la ligne de télégraphe a été emporté par la locomotive. C'est aussi elle qui a permis à notre train de regagner Denver. Elle est très douée."_

Sam rougit sous les compliments.

_-"Une femme ?"_ s'écria Hayes. Sam senti monter en elle son esprit combatif. Elle le releva la tête et toisa l'homme.

_-"En quoi cela est-il un problème, monsieur ? Le travail n'était-il pas parfait ?"_

Le Président Grant était amusé de la situation, il intervint cependant. Il attrapa les mains de Sam et les serra fort.

_-"Ce n'est rien, très chère amie. Je suis extrêmement fier ! Je pourrais dire à Washington que l'Ouest sauvage est plein de ressources." _Sam le regarda et chercha à savoir s'il était sérieux. Elle ne trouva aucune trace de malice dans ses yeux. Il était sincère.

_-"Miss Carter, connaissez-vous Washington ?"_

_-"Oui monsieur, j'y suis née. Mais ça a dû changer depuis le temps que je n'y suis pas allée."_

_-"Excellent, excellent ! Accompagnez-moi au restaurant de votre ville, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous et sur vos amis."_

Il avait vu que Sam était bien entourée. Hayes ne releva pas et suivit le mouvement. Visiblement, cette femme était dans les bonnes grâces du Président, un homme à ne pas contrarier.

Chapitre 4

Jack s'était changé dans les vestiaires et avait quitté la base. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il y était rentré avec Sam, des semaines auparavant. Il se rendit à son domicile pour relever son courrier, prendre une douche et mettre d'autres vêtements.

Il se rendit aux archives municipales pour y faire quelques recherches. Si Sam avait été renvoyée à la fin du XIXème siècle, elle devait bien apparaitre quelque part.

Il décida de râtisser large et consulta les archives datant de 150 ans. Il commença à parcourir les archives, année après année. Arrivé vers le milieu des années 1870, le bâtiment allait fermer et on le pria de partir. Il décida de revenir à l'ouverture le lendemain matin, son instinct lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

En rentrant chez lui, il appela le général Hammond pour lui demander sa journée du lendemain, ce qui fut accordé. Hammond ne lui en demanda pas la raison et il ne s'expliqua pas non plus. Il commanda une pizza et se mit devant sa série préférée. Cependant, même les frasques de la famille Simpsons ne parvinrent pas à le faire rire. Il se coucha de bonne heure et s'endormit comme une masse.

Au matin, son réveil sonna, Jack se leva aussitôt pour se préparer et partir pour une nouvelle journée aux archives. Si Daniel le voyait, il se moquerait de lui. Jack O'Neill en rat de bibliothèque... Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Il reprit ses recherches là où il les avait arrêtées la veille. Il ne trouva pas trace de Samantha Carter mais la Gazette de Colorado Springs mentionnait souvent une jeune femme, se prénommant Sam, dans ses articles. Dans les années 1940, il trouva quelque chose. Dans la rubrique nécrologique. Une certaine mademoiselle Sam Carter était décédée de cause naturelle à un âge très avancé, probablement centenaire et avait été enterrée par des amis. Jack nota ces informations et rangea les ouvrages là où il les avait trouvés.

Il quitta l'endroit, plus déprimé que jamais. Il s'arrêta faire une course puis se rendit au cimetière municipal. Il demanda au gardien de lui indiquer où reposait Sam Carter, morte le 20 octobre 1942. Elle était morte le jour de l'anniversaire de Jack, dix ans avant sa naissance. Le gardien sortit la fiche et lui indiqua où se trouvait la sépulture. Jack lui demanda pour combien de temps était payé l'emplacement.

_-"Il y a un compte en banque qui sert à nous payer tous les ans, pour la place et l'entretien. Il semble qu'il y ait assez d'argent pour payer sur encore quinze générations" _dit l'homme.

Jack traversa le cimetière à pied et découvrit une pierre tombale vraiment bien entretenue.

La stèle indiquait "Sam Carter ? - 1942" puis ces mots étaient gravés en dessous :_ "Sam a attendu son Jack devant la Porte, jusqu'à ce que ses Iris se ferment..." _Le bouquet de lys blancs qu'il tenait en mains s'écrasa au sol quand Jack lut ces mots.

Il avait compris le message, il s'agissait bien de sa Sam. Il tomba à genoux devant la pierre tombale et se mit à pleurer.

_-"Jack" _appela une voix masculine dans son dos.

L'intéressé releva la tête. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Jack posa sa main dessus et la serra fort.

_-"Jack, je suis désolé pour ton amie"_ dit l'homme.

_-"Merci"_ dit Jack, sans se retourner ni se relever. Il n'en avait pas la force.

_-"Le général te demande, Jack."_

_-"Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur de continuer sans elle. J'ai déjà perdu Charlie et maintenant Sam ! Non je prends ma retraite définitivement, je n'en peux plus..."_

_-"Thor est revenu, il a peut-être une solution, ne perds pas espoir. Ce petit être gris a de la ressource."_

L'homme lâcha l'épaule de Jack pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Les deux hommes se firent face. James attrapa Jack pour le serrer dans ses bras et Jack pardonna à son frère.

Jack suivit James jusqu'au SGC. Il passa par les vestiaires pour se changer, mais le coeur n'y était pas. La dernière fois, Thor lui avait laissé l'espoir de retrouver Sam mais il était tombé de haut. Les Asgards n'étaient pas branché sur la même fréquence que les humains. Ils ne voyaient pas le cours du temps défiler de la même manière. De plus, ils avaient le clonage, ils ne perdaient jamais vraiment leurs proches.

James attendait Jack dans le couloir et l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de briefing.

_-"Colonels, entrez et installez-vous, tous les deux"_ invita Hammond.

Jack s'installa à sa place et invita James à utiliser le siège de Sam.

Thor se téléporta dans la salle et salua les terriens. Jack ne desserra pas les dents mais Thor ne s'en formalisa pas.

_-"J'ai une solution pour vous O'Neill mais je ne sais pas si ça peut vous convenir" _déclara Thor.

_-"Dites toujours."_

_-"Je peux vous renvoyer dans le passé mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous renvoyer exactement à la date de la disparition du major Carter et je ne sais pas encore comment vous ramener ici" _déclara Thor.

_-"C'est d'accord, je pars. Je vais me préparer"_ déclara Jack, puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

_-"Colonel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_

James de répondit pas, préservant l'intimité de Jack. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du général.

_-"Je vois" _dit Hammond.


	11. Chapter 11

**11/ Le Président et Miss Carter**

Chapitre 1

Sam avait conduit le Président des Etats-Unis chez Grace's café.

Grace les installa avec la famille Sully et le directeur Hayes à une grande table.

Le président s'intéressait beaucoup à la vie dans l'Ouest. Il posait beaucoup de questions et chacun répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sam gardait le silence et ne le rompait que lorsque le président s'adressait à elle. Elle avait observé les environs et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle portait toujours son petit couteau à la cuisse sous son jupon. Elle avait aussi cousu une poche dans sa ceinture pour cacher son 9mm et une cartouche. Elle les avait pris ses précautions car l'Histoire montrait qu'aucun chef d'Etat n'était à l'abri d'une attaque.

Sully avait remarqué son agitation, elle regardait à intervalles réguliers autour d'elle. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que son instinct la guidait souvent sur la bonne voie. Il se mit sur ses gardes.

_-"C'était délicieux Madame Grace !"_ dit le président.

Grace sourit et le remercia. Elle savait que c'était un homme qui militait pour la cause des afro-américains.

_-"Miss Carter, que diriez-vous d'une balade digestive ?"_ demanda Grant, en tendant son bras à Sam. Elle accepta le bras offert et ils marchèrent en direction de l'église. Sam n'apprécia pas cette direction, trop à découvert, dans une petite clairière bordée d'arbres.

Sully et Matthew les suivirent de loin, guettant les alentours.

_-"Vous êtes une femme comme on en voit peu" _dit Grant._ "Vous êtes d'une rate beauté et si j'en crois les rumeurs, vous êtes très intelligente et douée."_

_-"Merci monsieur, c'est trop d'honneur. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte à mon sujet."_

_-"Et modeste avec ça !"_

Sam baissa la tête et sourit doucement.

_-"Je pense qu'un jour, les femmes auront un statut à part entière dans notre pays. Ca ne se fera pas maintenant, ça prendra du temps mais des femmes comme vous doivent continuer à se battre pour se faire respecter ! Comme vous l'avez fait avec Hayes ce matin."_

Grant avait posé sa main sur celle de Sam, en geste d'amitié.

_-"Dommage que je sois un vieil homme marié, sinon j'aurais tenté ma chance !"_

_-"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon coeur est déjà pris. Et même si mon... fiancé n'est pas près de moi, je pense à lui chaque jour."_

_-"Alors, j'espère qu'il est conscient de la chance qu'il a"_ dit doucement Grant, en portant la main de Sam à ses lèvres.

Sam n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car elle entendit des chevaux arriver au galop.

Elle sortit son arme de sa poche et releva le cran de sûreté. Elle attrapa Grant de sa main libre et courut à l'abri des arbres. Elle sentait les ennuis arriver. Elle s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre et Grant fit de même.

_-"Miss Carter, que se passe-t-il ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..."_

Sam avait vu juste car elle voyait déjà s'approcher une demi-douzaine d'hommes s'avancer. Ils étaient armés de fusils et semblaient décidés à s'en servir.

Sully et Matthew s'étaient aussi mis en embuscade plus haut dans la clairière.

Alors qu'un homme visait Sam et Grant de son fusil, Sully lança son tomahawk et l'homme lâcha son arme, laissant un répit supplémentaire à Sam, sauf que Sully avait perdu sa position stratégique. Les hommes savaient où il se cachait.

Les habitants de la ville qui assistaient à la scène au loin, prirent la fuite. Certains hommes armés se postèrent dans des bâtiments, pour protéger la ville.

Grace, Dorothy et Michaela rentrèrent à la clinique. Mike prépara son matériel médical au cas où.

Les hommes étaient descendus de leurs montures et s'avançaient vers Sam et Grant. La jeune femme s'était postée devant le président. Celui-ci voulut faire face à ses attaquants, en bon général qu'il était mais Sam lui rappela qu'elle possédait une arme et qu'elle entendait bien le défendre, au péril de sa vie. Elle se releva en voyant un homme se détacher du groupe, le défiant du regard.

_-"Grant, tu te caches derrière une femme maintenant ? Tu vas leur donner le droit de vote à elles aussi ?"_ Le président préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait compris le sous-entendu car sa loi en faveur du droit de vote des noirs venait de passer et il n'avait pas que des partisans.

Sam se mit en position de tir car elle voyait un homme agité dans le dos du chef. Il était loin mais pas assez pour qu'elle le loupe.

_-"Joshua, pourquoi on ne tire pas directement dedans ?"_ demanda justement l'agité.

_-"Parce que la blonde me plaît bien, Peter. Ici dans l'Ouest, les femmes sont de fortes têtes, j'aime les dresser, comme les chevaux sauvages..."_

Sam grimaça de dégout en entendant ses paroles. Joshua s'avançait doucement vers eux.

_-"Rends-toi ma jolie, on veut faire la peau du vieux général mais toi, on te veut saine et sauve..."_ dit-il d'un ton cajoleur.

_-"Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de l'abattre, c'est compris ?" _cracha Sam.

Peter sortit un colt de sa poche et visa Sam. Celle-ci réagit plus vite et tira une balle, en plein entre les deux yeux. Peter tomba à la renverse. Joshua hurla de rage et voulut se jeter sur Sam, mais il était encore trop loin. Il courait maintenant vers elle, pendant que Sully et Matthew se battaient à mains nues avec les quatre derniers hommes de la bande.

Sam calcula qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de tirer sur l'homme qui la chargeait, alors elle fit comme chez Mike, elle remit le cran de sûreté et se prépara à l'attaque.

Elle se mit en position de défense et quand l'homme arriva à portée, elle le frappa d'un coup de pied en plein plexus solaire. Joshua fut stoppé dans son élan, le souffle coupé mais ne dit pas son dernier mot. Sam avait frappé avec sa jambe fragilisée quelques semaines plus tôt par sa chute du train. Son entorse avait dû se réveiller mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort.

Joshua tentait de frapper Sam mais à chaque coup porté, soit elle esquivait soit elle ripostait. Sam finit par frapper Joshua en plein visage, lui cassant certainement le nez. L'homme se tordit de douleur. Sam en profita pour récupérer son Beretta et frappa Joshua à la nuque avec la crosse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Grant pour voir s'il allait bien.

Sully et Matthew avaient maitrisé le reste du groupe mais un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque-là sorti de nulle part et tira sur Grant. Sam fut éclaboussée de sang mais se jeta sur l'homme blessé pour comprimer la plaie à l'abdomen.

Chapitre 2

Jack avait préparé un sac avait tout le nécessaire de survie en milieu hostile. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait à retrouver la pseudo civilisation du XIXème siècle, il valait donc mieux être prévoyant. Janet lui avait donné une trousse de premiers soins ainsi qu'une seconde trousse remplie de médicaments divers et de matériel médical, comme des scalpels, des kits de suture, des pinces, etc.

Janet avait observé le colonel à ses côtés pendant qu'elle faisait le point sur ce qu'elle lui confiait et avait vu sa tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle essaya de lui parler.

_-"Colonel O'Neill, je vous fais confiance, vous allez la retrouver !" _lui dit-elle, en lui frottant le bras. Jack la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-"Doc, je viens de déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe... Permettez-moi de douter du succès de cette mission."_

_-"Sa tombe ? Ici à Colorado Springs ?"_

_-"Oui, Thor avait raison, elle est repartie dans le passé et a fini sa vie seule, elle m'a attendu jusqu'en 1942. Elle est morte centenaire, le jour de mon anniversaire. Elle est enterrée au cimetière municipal de Colorado Springs."_

_-"Oh mon dieu, Jack je suis désolée !"_ dit Janet. Elle avait appelé le colonel par son prénom, une grande première pour elle mais il ne releva pas. C'est à peine s'il l'avait entendue.

Le général Hammond avait été témoin de cet échange et son coeur se brisa en entendant la découverte de Jack. Il quitta les lieux avant de se faire surprendre. Il s'enferma un moment dans son bureau, le coeur lourd. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et posa son front chauve contre ses mains croisées. Il pria quelques instants en silence, recommandant l'âme de Samantha Carter à dieu.

Le colonel O'Neill se présenta en salle d'embarquement, où l'attendait Thor devant la Porte des étoiles. Jack se dit que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il passait par ce grand anneau. Le général Hammond, Janet, Tea'lc, Daniel, James, Reynolds, Siler et Walter étaient présents pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Personne ne voulait lui dire au revoir, espérant les revoir Sam et lui. Le général confia une petite boite à Jack, lui demandant de la remettre au major Carter. Chacun avait déposé un petit cadeau pour Sam.

Tous les militaires le saluèrent et Jack passa la Porte, se tournant une dernière fois vers sa famille. Il les salua à son tour et franchit le vortex derrière son ami Asgard. S'il ne retrouvait pas Sam, il ne voulait revenir.

Thor l'avait conduit sur une planète proche de la Terre, où il avait posé son vaisseau.

_-"Nous allons partir, nous mettre en orbite basse autour de votre planète O'Neill"_ expliqua Thor. Jack acquiesça sans un mot.

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Quelques Asgards étaient à bord mais tous travaillaient dans le calme. Cela reposait Jack. Thor finit par faire appeler Jack en salle de contrôle.

_-"Nous y sommes O'Neill. Je vous confie ce dispositif, quand j'aurais trouvé comment vous faire revenir à votre époque, je pourrais vous localiser avec le major Carter." _Thor lui confia un cristal, semblable à ceux dont il se servait à bord du vaisseau sauf qu'au lieu d'être blanc, il était bleu.

_-"Je dois faire comment pour l'activer ?"_

_-"Rien O'Neill, ces cristaux sont conçus pour être repérés partout dans l'univers et à travers le temps. Je me présenterais à vous sous forme d'hologramme et nous déciderons du meilleur moment pour vous faire revenir."_

_-"Très bien, merci Thor."_

Jack s'installa au centre de la pièce, sur les recommandations de Thor et il fut téléporté sur Terre, dans une forêt. Il lui était impossible de dire à quelle époque il était. Il consulta sa boussole, sortit une carte et commença à chercher des points de répère. Quelques mois avant de disparaitre, Sam avait conçu un appareil permettant d'établir une carte interactive d'après des relevés topographiques. Ainsi Jack chercha une colline pour se mettre en hauteur et lancer le programme. Grâce à cela, l'appareil recouperait les informations de sa carte et lui permettrait de se situer. L'appareil fonctionnait avec une batterie au naquadah et pourrait donc fonctionner encore de nombreuses années. Sam avait été prévoyante mais c'était la première fois que Jack utilisait ce dispositif.

Jack trouva vite une petite colline, escalada et mit en marche l'appareil de Sam. Rapidement, Jack se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en plein coeur du "Jardin des Dieux".

Il lui faudrait environ une journée de marche pour rejoindre le centre de Colorado Springs, s'il se trouvait à l'époque à laquelle il pensait. Jack avait étudié les cartes de la fin du XIXème siècle dans les archives de la base. Colorado Springs était à l'époque une petite ville. Elle s'était beaucoup agrandi au XXème siècle.

Jack se mit en marche, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et continuait sa course. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa carte et repéra un cours d'eau qui devait le rapprocher de la ville. Il décida de le longer.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il vérifia sa position en montant sur une autre petite colline. Il ne voulait pas marcher et dévier de sa route. Ses relevés lui indiquaient qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Il décida de faire une pause pour manger. Il resta sur la colline boisée, et s'installa à l'ombre. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et Jack savait qu'il valait mieux se reposer pendant les heures les plus chaudes, pour éviter l'insolation. Il avait déjà bu beaucoup d'eau et il avait rempli sa gourde avec de l'eau fraiche.

Une fois restauré, Jack ouvrit la poche intérieure de son gilet camouflage et sortit quelques photos. Comme Sam l'avait fait avec la sienne, les photos étaient plasitifées pour les protéger. Jack les regarda les unes après les autres en souriant. Sur la première, on le voyait avec Charlie. La photo avait été prises quelques jours avant sa mort. Sur la seconde, on le voyait avec SG-1 au complet, peu de temps après leur retour de Chulak. Sur l'avant-dernière, on le voyait aux côtés de Sam. Ils étaient tous les deux en uniforme. La photo avait été prise le jour où ils devaient recevoir une médaille de la part du Président, le jour où Jack a rencontré Jacob Carter. La dernière photo était un cliché de Sam, pris par Daniel lors d'une mission. Elle était naturelle et tellement belle. Daniel avait préparé son appareil et appelé la jeune femme, qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'avait prise sur le vif et la photo était très réussie.

Il caressa le visage figé du bout des doigts et rangea ses affaires, pour reprendre son chemin.

Chapitre 3

Grant fut transporté tant bien que mal à la clinique, car Sam ne voulait pas retirer ses mains de sa plaie.

Hank avait rejoint le groupe pour leur venir en aide mais il arriva trop tard pour empêcher le drame. Il aida à transporter le président et Sam jusqu'à la clinique.

Mike avait été prévenue de l'arrivée du blessé. Quand ils furent là, elle demanda à Matthew, Sully et Sam de rester avec elle pour l'assister. Les autres furent priés de sortir.

Matthew tenait la lampe pour éclairer Mike, Sully endormit Grant avec du chloroforme et Sam attendait les instructions de Mike avant de bouger.

_-"Sam, vous pouvez tenir encore un peu, le temps que je prépare l'intervention ?" _

_-"Oui bien sûr mais est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux, j'ai chaud et ils me gênent..."_ Mike ne pouvait pas l'aider car elle se lavait déjà les mains.

Sully, qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper des cheveux de son épouse fit un chignon rapide à Sam et le fit tenir grâce à des pinces à cheveux que Michaela gardait dans son bureau.

_-"Merci beaucoup"_ dit Sam avec un sourire.

Mike finit de se préparer pour l'opération. Elle surveillait la respiration de son patient, elle était forte et régulière.

Après quelques longues minutes de préparation, Mike s'approcha de Sam. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger, le temps de retirer la chemise du président. Sully l'aida avant de faire respirer du chloroforme au patient, pour le garder endormi.

Doucement, Mike souleva la main droite de Sam et une artère gicla. Sam remit rapidement sa main en place.

_-"L'artère est touchée on dirait" _dit-elle en regardant Mike.

_-"En effet, vous pouvez bouger l'autre ?"_ demanda Mike.

_-"Oui, je vais essayer" _dit Sam, en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle souleva sa main gauche, le sang coula mais ne leur gicla pas au visage.

Elle épongea le sang qui coulait de la plaie pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que l'artère continuait de fuir.

_-"Je vais clamper de chaque côté de votre main, mais il faudrait essayer de la soulever pour me laisser approcher" _dit Mike.

_-"Donnez-moi une pince, je pense atteindre l'artère d'où je suis. Vous pourrez ensuite la replacer mieux"_ proposa Sam.

Sully lui donna donc une des pinces spéciales de Mike et Sam clampa.

Elle retira ses mains et laissa le médecin s'approcher. Elle en profita pour se laver les mains, car elles étaient couvertes de sang coagulé.

_-"Sam ? Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai appris ?"_

_-"Les points de suture ? Oui mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de vous aider..." _dit Sam.

_-"Sam, vous êtes très capable, je le sais ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vous là ! Il saigne trop et si ça continue, il va mourir."_

_-"On pourra essayer de le transfuser non ?"_

_-"Cette technique n'est pas sûre, Sam... J'ignore si ça peut marcher..."_

_-"Bon, on verra ça plus tard !" _dit Sam. Elle attrapa le matériel que lui tendait Mike et fit des petits points serrés là où elle lui avait demandé. Sam pensa alors à Janet et se dit que c'était vraiment dur d'être chirurgien, surtout dans ces conditions. Les médecins militaires sur le front ne devaient pas s'amuser tous les jours.

L'opération dura plusieurs heures encore, sans que personne dans la pièce ne se plaigne. Mike avait très mal au dos, à force de se pencher en avant. La douleur de la cheville de Sam ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'après-midi, mais elle ne disait rien. Mike avait bien plus important à faire que de s'occuper de sa cheville. Sully épongeait régulièrement le front de son épouse et celui de Sam, qui se tenait toujours auprès du médecin.

Les sutures de Sam avaient tenu et Mike avait pu réparer l'artère abîmée en même temps, faisant gagner du temps au patient. Elles arrivaient à la fin de l'opération et Mike devait enlever toutes les pinces. Si le sang ne se mettait pas à couler dans la cavité abdominale, elle pourrait refermer Grant, sinon, elle devrait chercher l'origine de la fuite. Mike retira les pinces une à une, et semblait anxieuse.

Une chance pour elle, tous les points semblaient tenir, elle put donc nettoyer et refermer son patient, avec l'aide de Sam.

Sully et Matthew le transportèrent précautionneusement dans une chambre à l'étage.

Mike tomba assise dans son fauteuil, après s'être lavée les mains. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Sam attendit son tour pour se laver les mains puis s'installa sur le petit lit de camp. Elle retira sa chaussure pour masser sa cheville. Elle avait pris de quoi faire un bandage serré. Mike l'observait faire. Elle comprit vite quel était le problème.

_-"Sam, vous auriez dû me parler de votre cheville !"_ la gronda-t-elle. Mike lui faisait penser à Janet dans ces moments-là.

_-"Ce n'est rien, la douleur s'est réveillée quand je me suis battue. Je vais faire un bandage serré et faire attention les prochains jours" _dit Sam pour la rassurer. Mike fronça les sourcils mais était trop fatiguée pour répondre.

Une fois sa cheville bandée, Sam se leva et récupéra du sang de Grant pour mettre sur une lamelle du microscope de Michaela.

_-"Sam ? Que faites-vous ?"_ demanda Mike.

_-"Je regarde quelque chose"_ répondit Sam. Elle savait que les groupes sanguins n'avaient pas encore été découverts et que c'était pour cela que les transfusions ne fonctionnaient pas toujours, à cette époque. Elle ne pouvait révéler cette information à Michaela sans changer le cours de l'histoire, elle en dirait donc le moins possible.

_-"Vous ne pouvez pas m'en parler non plus ?" _demanda Mike, qui commençait à connaitre son amie.

_-"C'est ça !" _dit Sam en souriant, les yeux rivés sur l'appareil.

D'après ce qu'elle savait des groupes sanguins, Grant semblait A, comme elle.

Elle se piqua le doigt avec une aiguille et vérifia si les globules présentaient les mêmes particularités. Ça semblait être le cas. Donc, au besoin, Sam pourrait donne son sang.

Tous les quatre rangèrent et nettoyèrent la clinique. Les hommes qui accompagnaient le président avaient été mis au courant de son état de santé. Mike les autoriserait à le voir, le lendemain. Il dormait encore et avait besoin de repos.

Mike voulait veiller son patient mais Sam proposa de rester à son chevet. Matthew resterait aussi avec eux, au cas où. Sully raccompagna son épouse et Brian chez eux.

Grace prépara un bon repas pour les deux gardes du corps improvisés et leur déposa à la clinique sur un petit plateau.

Chapitre 4

Jack avait trouvé un abri pour la nuit et établi son campement. La marche de la journée l'avait épuisé, il s'endormit, bercé par les bruits de la forêt.

Au petit matin, il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. La journée s'annonçait chaude. Il se prépara un café et prit la route pendant que la chaleur n'était pas trop étouffante. Il vérifia encore une fois sa direction et avança vers la ville. Il espérait arriver avant la nuit pour ne pas avoir à dormir une nouvelle fois à la belle étoile, il avait mal au dos à cause de son sac sur le dos.

Il fit une pause vers midi. Il vérifia encore sa route. Il déjeuna rapidement et remplit sa gourde à la rivière, car il allait bientôt s'en éloigner.

Dans l'après-midi, il arriva en vue d'une grande propriété. Le terrain n'était pas très bien délimité mais la route sur laquelle il se trouvait menait à une grange, faisant face à une grande maison. Une seconde route partait vers la droite. Il avait le soleil en plein visage, mais Jack pouvait voir une maison plus modeste perpendiculaire à la principale.

Une femme blonde était dehors, à bécher son jardin. Le coeur de Jack se serra dans sa poitrine car elle ressemblait à Sam, mais sa coiffure était différente. Jack avançait vers les maisons.

La femme leva la tête quand un homme s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un verre. Elle lui sourit et Jack eut encore plus de doute.

Une femme rousse sorti de la grande maison et observait les jeunes gens depuis le perron. La femme rousse vit Jack arriver de loin et sembla appeler l'autre femme. Celle-ci tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait Jack. Elle lâcha sa bêche, tendit son verre au jeune homme à côté d'elle, attrapa ses jupes et se mit à courir.

A ce moment précis, Jack n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité, elle courait à présent vers lui. Jack espérait tant que ce fut elle et pas un mirage.

Quand elle cria son nom, il sut alors qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il courait pour la rejoindre. Il jeta son sac à dos pour aller plus vite.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, une fois à portée et se mit à pleurer. Il la réceptionna et faillit tomber à la renverse. Jack serra fort Sam dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau.

_-"J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais"_ lui dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

_-"Les embouteillages, tu sais ce que c'est !"_ dit-il.

Elle rit doucement, la tête dans son cou. Elle respirait l'odeur si familière du corps du colonel, une odeur enivrante, qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il plaça ses mains en coupe, autour du visage de Sam et le plaça en face du sien, pour plonger dans son regard. Il l'embrassa ensuite avec passion.

_-"Oh Jack, tu m'as tellement manqué !"_

_-"Toi aussi ma douce, tu m'as manqué ! J'ai cru traverser l'Enfer en ton absence..."_

Ils se fixaient, le temps semblait suspendu autour d'eux. Jack n'avait pas lâché le visage de Sam, il caressait ses tempes avec ses pouces.

Sam, elle, avait passé ses bras de chaque côté du cou de Jack et caressait ses cheveux et sa nuque.

_-"Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, c'est presque irréel !"_

_-"Je sais... c'est pareil pour moi !"_

Michaela s'était approchée, pendant que Matthew était allé chercher le sac à dos au milieu du chemin.

_-"C'est Jack ?"_ demanda Mike, se doutant de la réponse.

Sam fut rappelée à la réalité et s'excusa de manquer à ses devoirs.

_-"Michaela, laissez-moi vous présenter Jack."_ Jack lâcha Sam, pour serrer la main de Mike.

_-"Bonjour madame." _

_-"Michaela"_ corrigea-t-elle.

Matthew arriva et tendit la main vers Jack, pour se présenter. Jack récupéra son sac et le remercia. Matthew ne semblait pas heureux de le voir arriver, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_-"Nous ne devrions pas rester dehors, nous allons attraper un insolation"_ dit Michaela.

Elle invita Jack à la suivre à l'intérieur. Sam connaissait bien les lieux et invita Jack à s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle voulut aider Mike en cuisine mais son amie la renvoya au salon.

_-"Sam, quand sommes-nous ?"_ demanda doucement Jack à Sam, pour n'être entendu que d'elle.

_-" En juin 1871, ça fait drôle et dire que ça fait dix mois que je suis là !"_

_-"Dix mois ? Pour moi, ça ne fait que quelques semaines ! Comment as-tu fait pour tenir le coup ?"_

_-"Quelques semaines, j'aimerais bien ! Je me suis occupée comme j'ai pu..."_

Mike revint avec du thé et des gâteaux. Elle déposa le tout près du couple et voulut les laisser.

_-"Je suis chez vous madame, restez !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles"_ dit Michaela en lui souriant. Sam la poussa à rester.

Matthew était sorti pour ranger les outils de jardin de Sam et rentra ensuite.

_-"Merci Mathew"_ lui dit Sam. Jack observait le jeune homme discrètement, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Pourtant, l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé laissait peu de place au doute.

_-"De rien Sam. Maman, je vais aller chercher Brian, je le garde avec moi ce soir si tu veux" _dit Matthew. Il embrassa sa mère sur le front, salua Sam et Jack puis quitta la maison.

_-"Vous avez une très belle maison, Michaela" _dit Jack.

_-"Merci, c'est mon mari qui l'a construite pour notre mariage. Son ancienne maison était trop petite pour nous tous" _expliqua Mike.

_-"Michaela a adopté trois enfants, dont l'aîné est Matthew"_ ajouta Sam.

_-"Ah oui, grande famille en effet !"_

Ils discutèrent tous les trois le reste de l'après-midi. Sully rentra plus tard et sembla surpris de trouver un homme inconnu dans son salon. Jack se leva à son entrée et se présenta. Sully lui serra la main avec un grand sourire.

_-"Ravi de vous rencontrer !"_ dit Sully.

_-"De même."_

_-"Vous dînez avec nous tous les deux j'imagine ?"_ demanda Sully, en regardant Sam.

_-"Oui"_ dit Michaela, en sortant de la cuisine. Elle embrassa son mari.

Ils dinèrent tous les quatre, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Sully parla avec ses amis de sa journée à la réserve indienne la plus proche.

Ensuite, Sully aida Michaela avec la vaisselle après le repas, laissant les amoureux.

_-"Jack, si on te propose une chambre pour dormir, tu dois accepter"_ chuchota Sam.

_-"Pourquoi ça ?" _demanda-t-il.

_-"Nous ne sommes pas mariés, donc je ne peux pas t'inviter chez moi."_

Jack fixa Sam, il ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras car elle avait l'air de tenir aux conventions de l'époque. Mais il était déçu à l'idée de passer la nuit loin d'elle maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

_-"Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce"_ dit Jack, portant une des mains de Sam à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

_-"Jack, vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre de Brian, si vous voulez" _proposa Sully.

_-"Avec plaisir, merci."_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sam quitta la maison pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**12/ Vie à deux**

Chapitre 1

Jack se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, après une excellente nuit.

Il se leva et voulut préparer du café mais fut un peu perdu. Sully le sauva car il se leva tôt aussi.

_-"Vous avez bien dormi Jack ?"_

_-"Extrêmement bien merci !"_

Sully prépara le petit-déjeuner. Il déposa tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Jack se serve.

_-"Merci" _dit Jack. _"Pour tout."_

_-"De rien, ce n'est qu'un café et des œufs"_ dit Sully, s'asseyant face à Jack.

_-"Je parlais de Sam, je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur elle."_

_-"Elle a veillé sur nous plus que nous sur elle. Nous l'avons hébergée mais elle a rendu beaucoup de services à la ville. Sans parler de l'aide qu'elle apporte à Michaela."_

_-"Et qu'a-t-elle fait ?" _demanda Jack, curieux de connaitre les détails de la nouvelle vie de Sam.

Sully lui parla de son aide à la clinique, du train et du braquage de la maison.

Il allait parler du président Grant quand Michaela descendit les rejoindre. Sully lui servit des œufs. Jack les observait. Il les trouvait bien assortis tous les deux, ils respiraient le bonheur.

Sam frappa à la porte et Sully se leva pour aller lui ouvrir.

Elle salua ses amis en entrant. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Jack mais celui-ci se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et l'embrassa. Elle gémit doucement à son contact.

_-"Hum, salut toi !"_ dit Jack à la fin de leur baiser.

Sam avait gardé les yeux fermés, soupira d'aise et répondit à son salut.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table avec les Sully et discutèrent de leurs projets pour la journée.

_-"Je voulais attendre un peu avant de partir faire le tour des réserves mais si Jack reste avec vous, je pense que je vais en profiter_" annonça Sully.

_-"Tu pars quand?"_ demanda son épouse.

_-"Demain au lever du soleil."_

_-"Je vais aller à la clinique aujourd'hui, j'ai des rendez-vous, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide" _dit Mike, poussant Sam à profiter de sa journée avec Jack.

_-"Et nous ?"_ demanda Jack à Sam.

_-"Nous allons nous balader !"_

Sully proposa des vêtements plus adaptés à la région à Jack. Il se changea rapidement et sortit rejoindre Sam. Il avait emporté son sac, pour le déposer chez Sam, de manière à y avoir accès pendant l'absence des Sully.

Sam avait mis une tenue plus légère pour une balade et préparé un pique-nique. Elle avait annoncé à Jack qu'elle l'emmenait dans une petite crique pour la journée. Jack de son côté prépara des affaires de toilette, une serviette et les cadeaux pour Sam.

_-"Génial pour la baignade, je rêve d'une douche mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de demander ce genre de chose ici..."_ dit Jack en souriant à Sam.

_-"Malheureusement, tu vas devoir apprendre à te passer d'un certain nombre de choses... Mais fort heureusement pour toi, j'ai passé une commande récemment, elle doit arriver demain, je pense que ça te plaira"_ dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

_-"Et qu'est-ce donc ?"_

_-"Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise !"_

Ils prirent la route avec le panier plein de provisions et le petit sac de Jack.

Sam lui demanda de lui expliquer s'il savait comment elle était arrivée là, mais aussi de leurs amis communs et de tout ce qu'il a fait en son absence.

Jack lui parla de l'intervention de Thor qui l'avait envoyé ici et des recherches qu'il avait menées pour la retrouver. Il n'avait pas pu rentrer dans les détails, car certaines choses lui avaient échappé et Sam sourit. Il lui parla du NID et de l'arrivée de James.

_-"James ? Ton frère ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, comment sais-tu que c'est mon frère ?"_

_-"J'ai lu ton dossier..." _avoua Sam. Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Ils marchèrent une demi-heure à travers un layon dans la forêt et arrivèrent à destination.

_-"Cet endroit est à couper le souffle !" _dit Jack.

_-"J'adore venir me baigner ici, surtout quand il fait très chaud comme aujourd'hui."_

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires au sol et Jack commença à se déshabiller pour se jeter dans l'eau, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il avait pris avec lui une brosse à dents, du dentifrice et du savon. Il se lava dans l'eau claire et pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, il observait Sam, sur la berge.

Sam retira ses vêtements, qu'elle posa sur la branche d'un arbre pour rester vêtue d'une sorte de tunique sans manche en coton, assortie à son pantacourt bordé de dentelle.

_-"Tu vas te baigner comme ça ?"_ demanda Jack, la voyant entrer dans l'eau.

_-"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."_

_-"Tu pourrais te baigner nue tu sais, je ne regarderais pas..."_ lui dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

_-"Jack... Nous ne sommes pas dans notre époque, nous devons vivre selon les coutumes locales... Même si certaines choses ne me plaisent pas, je dois faire avec. De plus, n'importe qui peut arriver et je ne veux pas qu'un autre que toi puisse me voir nue !"_

Jack s'approcha doucement de Sam. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-"Et ça, j'ai le droit de le faire ?"_ demanda-t-il alors que Sam s'accrochait déjà à lui.

_-"Dans la mesure où... euh oui bien sûr"_ dit Sam, visiblement gênée.

_-"Quoi ? Que me caches-tu ?"_

_-"En fait, pour être tranquille, j'ai dit à tout le monde que j'avais un fiancé prénommé Jack, qui m'attendait. Seule Michaela sait que c'est faux et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes enchainé à moi à cause de cela..."_

_-"Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir..." _dit sérieusement Jack.

Sam se mordait les lèvres, en signe d'appréhension. Elle avait toujours les bras autour de la nuque de son "fiancé" et elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait quitter son étreinte. Elle devait lui parler d'autre chose et craignait sa réaction.

_-"J'ai cru devenir dingue tout ce temps. Je suis fou de toi, je t'aime comme je ne pourrais jamais le décrire et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés... Epouse-moi ici et si Thor arrive à nous ramener chez nous, on fera pareil là-bas ! Même si je dois prendre ma retraite !"_

_-"Oh Jack, je suis si heureuse ! Oui je veux t'épouser et non tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre ta retraite..."_

Jack allait lui demander de s'expliquer mais Sam grelottait dans l'eau froide. Il l'entraina derrière lui pour la mettre au sec et l'enrouler dans une serviette.

_-"Tant que j'y pense, Jack, tu aurais une seconde brosse à dents ? J'en rêve depuis que je suis là..."_

Jack ouvrit son sac et récupéra une brosse à dents neuve, qu'il lui tendit avec le dentifrice.

_-"Si tu savais comme c'est bon !" _Dit Sam, puis elle ajouta, à la tête que Jack faisait_ "ne t'inquiètes pas, on se lave les dents ici aussi mais pas de la même manière..."_

Elle rangea le tout dans le sac de Jack et se rassit à ses côtés. Sam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin et il passa un bras autour d'elle et demanda : _"alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"_

Sam lui raconta sa rencontre avec le président Grant, jusqu'à la fusillade.

_-"Tu as sauvé la vie du général Grant ? Tu te fous de moi ?"_

_-"Non je suis sérieuse... Bref, il me devait un service et j'ai demandé une énorme faveur..."_

_-"Raconte-moi tout ça, je suis impatient de savoir ce que tu as demandé !"_ dit Jack, comme un enfant un matin de Noël.

_-"Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais visité des pays où les femmes pouvaient être dans l'armée, au même titre que les hommes mais qu'on les empêchait de se fréquenter. Donc, je lui ai demandé de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas dans notre pays, si un jour les femmes pouvaient rentrer dans l'armée" _dit Sam.

_-"Et ? Ne me fais pas attendre ma douce !"_

_-"Il a réfléchis, beaucoup hésité et a décidé d'inclure un amendement pour le ministère de la défense. Donc, si un homme et une femme dans l'armée en font la demande expresse, on ne peut pas leur refuser le droit de se marier. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir mieux" _dit Sam, confuse.

_-"Attends, mieux ?! C'est déjà extraordinaire ce que tu m'annonces là !"_

_-"Oui mais c'est d'un autre temps, de nos jours, le mariage n'est plus une obligation !"_

_-"Je m'en fous, c'est toujours mieux que rien et de toute façon, on va se marier ici !"_

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence pendant un moment. Puis, Jack se leva pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressorti le cadeau du général.

_-"Tiens, c'est pour toi"_ dit Jack en lui donnant la boite.

Sam ouvrit la boite et trouva : les deux derniers exemplaires d'une série de romans qu'elle lisait de la part de Daniel et Teal'c, un chargeur solaire de la part du général Hammond, un échiquier de poche ainsi que deux crèmes pour le corps de sa marque préférée de la part de Janet et Cassandra. Elle trouva une enveloppe pour Jack, elle lui donna sans l'ouvrir.

L'enveloppe contenait mille dollars de l'époque, avec un mot de Daniel_ "J'ai un ami qui travaille au Trésor... En cas de besoin. Bien à vous, Daniel Jackson."_

_-"Sam, mille dollar, ici, c'est beaucoup ?"_

_-"Mille dollars ? C'est déjà énorme chez nous alors là, on peut vivre cent ans à l'abri du besoin avec une telle somme, pourquoi ?" _demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez de ses livres, dont elle lisait les résumés. Jack sourit et lui dit _"Daniel s'est arrangé pour nous mettre à l'abri du besoin..."_

Chapitre 2

Sam et Jack étaient rentrés en fin de journée, suivis de peu par Brian, qui rentrait de l'école. Sa mère étant encore en ville, il se rendit directement chez Sam, comme souvent.

_-"Sam ! Tu peux m'aider avec mes devoirs ?" _dit le garçon en rentrant chez Sam, sans frapper. Il trouva Sam et Jack debout dans le salon, occupés à s'embrasser.

_-"Oh pardon Sam ! C'est qui lui ?"_

_-"Brian ! On frappe avant d'entrer normalement !"_ le gronda gentiment Sam._ "Je te présente Jack, mon fiancé. Jack, voici Brian, le fils de Michaela."_

_-"Enchanté Jack" _dit Brian en lui tendant la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jack serra la main du jeune garçon puis se tournant vers Sam :_ "Les devoirs ?"_

_-"Oui, je suis plus utile à Michaela en aidant Brian avec ses devoirs plutôt qu'en cuisine" _dit-elle avec un sourire. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur la grande table du salon pour les devoirs quotidiens. Il y en avait peu car l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin le lendemain.

Jack s'éclipsa un instant et Brian demanda à Sam :_ "Vous allez vous marier quand ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas Brian" _répondit Sam.

_-"Jack doit aller voir le révérend et vous devez avoir des entretiens avec lui avant le mariage" _déclara le jeune garçon.

_-"Comment sais-tu tout ça toi ?"_ demanda Jack, qui était revenu.

_-"Maman et Sully ont dû le faire aussi l'an dernier. Ils ont failli annuler leur mariage à cause des disputes"_ dit Brian.

_-"Sam, on ne peut pas éviter ça ? Je veux dire, les entretiens et tout ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas Jack, je demanderai son avis à Mike et on ira voir le révérend..."_

Jack était debout devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Du seuil, il demanda à Sam de le rejoindre. Elle laissa Brian avec sa lecture et retrouva Jack dehors. Il ferma la porte derrière elle puis se mit à genoux pour lui offrir sa bague de fiançailles.

_-"C'est mon cadeau... pour toi !"_

Sam porta ses mains sa bouche et articula difficilement : _"Jack, elle est magnifique !"_

_-"Comme toi mon cœur !"_

_-"Je l'adore, elle est tellement simple que ça la rend plus belle encore !"_

_-"Je te connais bien, je sais que tu aimes les bijoux simples donc..."_ Il se releva et embrassa sa fiancée. Il enfila l'anneau en argent, avec sept petits chevrons à l'annulaire de Sam et embrassa la bague autour de son doigt.

_-"On ira voir le révérend dès demain, je ne veux plus attendre !"_ dit Jack.

Sam le regarda et lui fit son sourire spécial, celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Ils rentrèrent avec Brian, qui lisait toujours, en attendant le retour de Sam.

Brian les quitta peu après pour s'occuper des bêtes, comme c'était la coutume chaque soir.

_-"Sam, dis-moi"_ commença Jack, un peu embarrassé_ "Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Matthew ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas et je le comprendrais bien, je veux juste savoir."_

_-"Non Jack, il n'y a rien eu. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu mais j'ai été honnête avec lui dès le départ. J'avais déjà un homme dans ma vie et je ne voulais personne d'autre..."_

Jack lui sourit et la remercia de sa franchise. Il la savait assez honnête pour lui dire la vérité et il lui faisait confiance.

_-"De quoi vis-tu depuis que tu es ici ?"_

_-"Je m'occupe de réparer des choses par-ci par-là, les gens me paient en nourriture souvent, que je partage avec mes bienfaiteurs. S'ils ne m'avaient pas recueillie, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. Je m'occupe aussi de la révision mensuelle du train et le chemin de fer me paie bien pour ça. J'ai ouvert un compte en banque, non sans mal !" _dit Sam en riant. Jack lui demanda pourquoi et elle du lui rappeler qu'à l'époque, une femme ne pouvait rien faire sans mari.

_-"Mais j'ai du me montrer persuasive et le banquier est plus intéressé par mon argent que par mon célibat !"_

Sam entendit un cheval et ouvrit la porte pour voir qui était-ce. Elle vit Michaela arriver et elle sorti pour la rejoindre.

_-"Michaela, comment s'est passé la journée ?" _demanda Sam à son amie, qui descendit de cheval.

_-"Très bien, et la vôtre ?"_ demanda-t-elle avec un franc sourire.

Sam lui montra sa bague et Mike la serra fort contre elle. Sam l'interrogea sur la préparation au mariage et émis des doutes sur la patience de Jack pour ce genre de choses.

_-"On essaiera de vous épargner ça mais je ne suis pas sûre que le révérend entende les choses comme ça..." _dit Mike, en lui souriant.

Jack avait rejoint Brian pour l'aider à nourrir les bêtes.

_-"Ils semblent bien s'entendre tous les deux. Brian l'a adopté aussi vite vous on dirait" _dit Mike.

_-"Il semblerait. Que diriez-vous de dîner en ville ?"_

_-"Bonne idée, je vais me rafraichir et me changer en attendant Sully, puis on partira" _répondit Michaela.

Mike, Sam et Brian étaient monté dans le chariot, Sully et Jack étaient à cheval en tête.

Jack n'avait pas fait de cheval depuis des années et ça se voyait.

Sam ne pouvait plus décrocher le sourire sur son visage depuis que Jack avait officialisé leurs fiançailles. Michaela se souvenait de ce sentiment et ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Arrivés devant chez Grace, Sully aida Mike à descendre du chariot. Sam attendait de son côté que Jack en fasse de même mais il eut plus de mal à descendre de sa monture. Il se retourna vers le chariot et vit Sam qui attendait. Matthew arriva et fusilla Jack du regard en lançant :_ "On ne laisse pas attendre une dame !"_

Puis il aida Sam à descendre, en attrapant sa taille. Sam du poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

_-"Matthew, ce ne sont pas des manières ! Les coutumes de la région sont peut-être encore inconnues pour Jack !"_ s'indigna Mike face à l'insolence de son fils.

_-"En effet, mais je le sais à présent, c'est une erreur que je ne commettrais plus !" _dit Jack, en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre.

_-"Désolé" _marmonna Matthew.

_-"Ce n'est pas grave" _dit Jack. Il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il était attiré par Sam et voyait son rival arriver...

Voyant Sully tendre le bras à Mike pour la guider, Jack en fit de même avec Sam.

Grace les salua à leur entrée. Sully fit les présentations haut et fort car tout le monde observait Jack. Ils s'installèrent à table et ils reçurent beaucoup de visites pour rencontrer le nouvel arrivant.

_-"Révérend" _appela Michaela, le voyant au loin.

L'homme se rapprocha de leur table et Michaela lui présenta Jack.

_-"Jack a enfin retrouvé sa fiancée, ils souhaitent se marier ici et au plus vite"_ expliqua Sully.

_-"Installez-vous avez nous, nous pourrons en discuter" _proposa Mike, avec un sourire pour Sam.

Le révérend accepta et posa des questions à Jack. Il essaya d'y répondre au mieux. Comme il devait cacher certaines informations, les réponses n'étaient pas faciles à donner quand ça concernait sa vie. Mais concernant Sam, il était incollable.

Le révérend finit par leur demander s'ils avaient déjà commencer cet entretien avant d'être séparés. Sam posa sa main sur celle de son fiancé et répondit que oui, mais qu'à cause de la guerre, il leur avait été difficile de poursuivre. Le révérend voulait les revoir quand même pour un entretien ou deux mais resta pensif un moment, il leur demanda si un mois de délai était suffisant pour tout organiser. Michaela répondit que oui, avant la future mariée elle-même et ils bloquèrent la date. A la fin du repas, Jack invita tout le monde, y compris le révérend.

Tout le monde rentra ensuite. Jack avait bien compris car une fois devant la maison, il aida Sam à descendre puis aida Sully avec les chevaux et l'attelage.

_-"Jack, je pars de bonne heure demain matin, pour deux semaines. Vous pourrez veiller sur ma famille ?"_

_-"Bien entendu. Cependant, je ne pense pas être doué avec les bêtes et tout ça, mais je suppose que Brian pourra m'aider..."_

Sully rit car il avait remarqué que Jack n'était pas du genre à s'occuper de tout ça mais le principal c'était le bien-être de sa famille. Jack sentait que Sully avait autre chose à dire mais qu'il hésitait, donc Jack prit les devants : _"Je demanderais à Sam de dormir chez vous et je prendrais sa chambre. Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord."_

Sully lui tapa dans le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la grande maison.

Brian laissa une nuit de plus sa chambre à Jack, pour utiliser celle de sa sœur. Il embrassa ses parents puis Sam et Jack, puis il monta se coucher. Sam bailla et Jack proposa de la raccompagner.

_-"Jack, je vis dans la maison voisine, ne te donne pas cette peine" _mais Jack était déjà debout et lui tendait une main. Sam déposa délicatement sa main dedans et salua son couple d'amis.

Une fois seuls, Jack raconta à Sam ce qu'il avait proposé à Sully, pour le rassurer.

_-"Tu as bien fait, c'est plus logique de faire comme ça"_ dit Sam, sur le pas de sa porte. _"Désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser entrer..."_

_-"Je sais mais j'ai hâte qu'on se marie, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi."_

_-"Moi aussi j'ai envie... de ça mais il vaut mieux attendre."_

_-"Bonne nuit Samantha Carter"_ dit Jack en l'embrassant. Sam ne voulait plus le laisser partir mais il s'arracha à son étreinte. Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible que Jack interpréta comme un bonne nuit...

Chapitre 3

Sam s'était levée de bonne heure car elle avait un paquet à récupérer à la gare, elle espérait que le train serait à l'heure et qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps avec la révision.

Elle devait aussi passer chez Loren pour commander sa robe pour le mariage et choisir un costume pour Jack. Elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à préparer son mariage avec Jack O'Neill et cette pensée la remplit de joie.

Elle se prépara rapidement et sorti rejoindre Michaela chez elle. Comme Sully était déjà parti, la maison était ouverte. Sam trouva Brian dans la cuisine, finissant son petit-déjeuner.

_-"Bonjour Sam !"_

_-"Bonjour Brian, où est ta mère ?"_

_-"Je crois qu'elle dort toujours... Tu pourras m'emmener à l'école, Sully a préparé le chariot."_

_-"Bien sûr. Je monte voir où en est Jack, je voudrais qu'il m'accompagne en ville, je fais vite !"_

Sam monta discrètement les escaliers et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Jack. Elle entra, bien qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de réponse. Elle trouva Jack torse nu, occupé à se rafraichir avant de descendre. Il entendit un bruit et regarda dans le miroir. Sam venait de refermer la porte et l'avait rejoint.

_-"Mademoiselle Carter, n'avez-vous pas honte de rentrer comme cela dans la chambre d'un homme qui n'est pas votre mari ?"_ demanda Jack en riant.

_-"Pas du tout, car cet homme sera bientôt mon mari..." _dit Sam en posant ses mains sur le torse de Jack. Elle l'embrassa et lui dit_ "fais-vite, nous devons aller en ville." _Puis elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans celle de Michaela.

_-"Mike, ça va ?"_ demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

_-"Oui merci mais je suis un peu souffrante..."_

_-"Je m'occupe de Brian, car je dois aller en ville. Je peux utiliser le chariot ?"_

_-"Oui, je ne compte pas sortir. Et... Sam ? Merci pour Brian..."_ dit la voix faible de Michaela.

_-"De rien. Reposez-vous, je reviens vite."_

Jack l'attendait dans le couloir, il lui demanda des nouvelles de son amie.

_-"Elle est souffrante... Viens, hâtons-nous sinon Brian sera en retard et moi aussi..."_

Ils prirent le chemin de la ville, Sam guidait les chevaux.

_-"Tu t'en sors bien avec ce... truc !"_

_-"Merci" _dit Sam. Elle déposa Brian à l'école.

Tous les passants la saluaient sur son passage. Jack était surpris par tant de cordialité.

_-"On se fait une fausse image du Far-West... Les gens sont plutôt polis"_

_-"C'est une petite ville, tout le monde connait tout le monde !"_

Sam gara le chariot près de la gare et Jack sauta à terre pour l'aider. Matthew vint les saluer. Il semblait inquiet de ne pas voir sa mère.

_-"Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je termine avec le train et je rentre m'occuper d'elle"_ promis Sam.

_-"Je m'occupe de Brian pour la soirée et comme c'est vendredi, je le garde pour le week-end, ça lui permettra de se reposer."_

_-"C'est très gentil Matthew"_ dit Sam. _"Voilà, le train, au boulot Sam !"_

Jack la regarda, elle était énergique et pleine d'entrain. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ils étaient bouclés, ça la changeait mais son fiancé aimait cette nouvelle coiffure. Elle senti ses yeux sur elle et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

_-"Tu es superbe !"_

Elle rougit et se détourna pour se concentrer sur le train qui entrait en gare.

Bill conduisait et la salua au passage. Sam prit une caisse à outil dans le chariot et se dirigea vers le train. Jack attrapa la caisse en bois au passage et l'escorta. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Sam présenta Bill et Jack et commença son inspection.

_-"Sam, le conduit de cheminée fait un drôle de bruit... et j'ai dû mettre plus de bois pour arriver ici."_

_-"C'est étrange. Laissez-moi jeter un œil sur le reste, le temps que ça refroidisse un peu."_

Jack resta debout près de la locomotive. Bill expliqua à Jack : _"C'est toujours le même rituel avec Sam ! Elle commence par vérifier les essieux, les roues, les pistons et les bielles. Puis elle inspecte le foyer et la chaudière."_

_-"Bill ?"_ appela Sam après un long moment.

_-"Oui ?"_

_-"Vous ne faites pas nettoyer le conduit à Denver, au dépôt ?"_

_-"Si, quand je rentre là-bas, je la dépose et la récupère ensuite. Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Venez voir !"_

Bill et Jack grimpèrent dans la cabine, où se trouvait Sam. Le mécanicien attribué à Bill était sorti prendre un peu l'air. Depuis l'incident de Colorado Springs, la compagnie des chemins de fer avait renforcé ses équipes, pour éviter d'autres ennuis similaires.

Sam avait la tête dans le conduit et invita Bill à jeter un œil.

_-"C'est quoi ça ?"_

_-"Du tartre cher ami... L'entretien n'est pas fait très souvent à mon avis..."_

_-"Je vois... je vais devoir rédiger un rapport, si j'arrive à rentrer..."_

_-"Bill, allez demander à Loren de vous vendre du bicarbonate de sodium et du vinaigre. Je vais m'arranger pour nettoyer ça mais c'est du dépannage. De retour à Denver, ils devront vraiment la nettoyer correctement !"_

Sam descendit et se rendit au bureau d'Horace.

_-"Bonjour Horace !"_

_-"Bonjour Sam, votre paquet est arrivé. Vous le prenez maintenant ?"_

_-"Non, je termine avec la locomotive mais envoyez un message à la direction de Denver, signalant une avarie maitrisée sur leur locomotive 41963."_

Elle avait vu Bill revenir vers elle en courant.

_-"Bill, combien pour tout ça ?"_

_-"49 cents"_

_-"Et qu'ils me doivent 49 cents !"_ dit Sam, rendant son argent à Bill.

Elle prépara une pâte avec une partie du bicarbonate et très peu de vinaigre, pour éviter une réaction chimique trop importante. Elle l'appliqua partout où elle avait accès. Elle prépara un autre mélange, plus dilué, qu'elle fit couler du haut de la cheminée.

Jack surveillait ses faits et gestes, inquiet pour elle mais elle semblait dans son élément.

Elle nettoya comme elle pu et autorisa Bill à repartir, le moment venu.

Sam avait récupéré son énorme paquet après le départ du train. Jack l'aida à le porter jusqu'au chariot et ils se rendirent chez Loren.

Sam salua les personnes présentes. Tout le monde lui rendit son bonjour avec un grand sourire. Sam demanda à voir un catalogue pour commander sa robe et le costume pour Jack. Ils le consultèrent tous les deux, Jack faisait rire Sam en commentant les croquis.

_-"Jack, sois sérieux un instant, que penses-tu de celui-ci ?"_ dit Sam, en riant.

_-"Il est très... bien mais c'est dur de se faire une idée comme ça..."_

_-"Bonjour tous les deux"_ dit le révérend dans leur dos.

Sam et Jack le saluèrent, assez surpris de le voir là.

_-"J'ai libéré les enfants plus tôt aujourd'hui" _expliqua le révérend.

_-"Vous vouliez nous voir, révérend ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Oui, je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et je pense que la préparation au mariage ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous formez un beau couple et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre et vous connaitre"_ déclara le révérend.

Jack lui serra la main, en guise de gratitude. Il était soulagé.

_-"Sam, où est le Dr Mike ?" _demanda Dorothy, un peu paniquée.

_-"Elle est malade, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Parce que Grace s'est coupé et que ça saigne beaucoup !"_

_-"Amenez-la à la clinique, je vais jeter un œil"_ proposa Sam.

Elle quitta la boutique avec Jack et le révérend sur les talons. Elle ouvrit la clinique avec le double des clefs de Michaela.

Jack attendait Grace sur le pas de la porte et l'aida à s'installer sur la table d'examen.

_-"Bonjour Grace" _dit Sam, en se lavant les mains.

_-"Bonjour Sam"_ dit Grace, un peu sous le choc.

Sam s'essuya les mains et s'approcha de sa patiente. Elle souleva le torchon que Grace avait posé sur sa main gauche.

_-"Le saignement semble s'être arrêté le temps que vous arriviez" _annonça Sam. C'était plutôt bon signe. Après avoir fait les points, Sam demanda à Grace de bouger les doigts. Celle-ci s'exécuta et tous ses doigts semblaient mobiles, la paie ne saignait plus.

_-"Voilà Grace, mais faites attention à cette main, ne la laissez pas dans l'eau trop longtemps" _conseilla Sam.

_-"Oui Sam, merci beaucoup. Combien je vous dois ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, vous verrez avec le Dr Mike, d'accord ?" _Jack aida Grace à descendre de la table et le révérend la raccompagna à son restaurant.

_-"Tu es incroyable Sam !"_ dit Jack, en l'entourant de ses bras, pendant qu'elle rangeait le matériel médical.

_-"Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire tu sais" _dit Sam, en gloussant car Jack déposait de fins baisers dans son cou.

_-"Et maintenant, que fait-on ?"_

_-"On rentre voir Michaela. Je vais lui rapporter un peu du bouillon de Grace."_

_-"Je vais le chercher, occupes-toi de finir ici et on rentrera"_ dit Jack.

Il sorti pour aller chez Grace, mais fut arrêté par Hank, qui l'appela du Saloon.

_-"Et vous êtes ?"_

_-"Hank, le propriétaire de cet établissement. J'ai entendu dire que vous envisagiez sérieusement d'épouser Samantha..."_

_-"Je n'envisage rien, je vais le faire !" _

_-"Attention, je les connais les femmes comme elle, elles ont un sacré tempérament en apparence mais au lit, c'est une autre histoire ! Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle avant d'officialiser les choses..."_

Jack attrapa Hank par le col de sa chemise. Matthew avait été témoin de l'échange verbal et voulut séparer les deux hommes.

_-"Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler d'elle comme ça ou je vous ferai regretter d'être venu au monde, c'est bien clair ?" _menaça Jack. Il le fixait dans les yeux et Hank put y lire la fureur. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

_-"Ok, vous fâchez pas, je voulais juste rendre service !"_

_-"Allez proposer vos services ailleurs dans ce cas" _dit Matthew.

Jack relâcha Hank et ce dernier rentra dans son établissement, penaud.

_-"Jack, ça va ?"_ demanda Matthew. Jack respira profondément, pour retrouver son calme avant de répondre : _"Oui, merci Matthew." _Jack tourna la tête vers la clinique alors que Sam en sortait.

_-"J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de ça à Sam, s'il-vous-plait"_ implora Jack.

_-"Ce n'était pas mon intention."_

_-"Jack ? Tout va bien ?"_ demanda Sam, face à la mine préoccupée de son fiancé.

_-"Oui, j'ai croisé Matthew, nous discutions un peu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir Grace, tu m'accompagnes ?"_

Il proposa son bras à Sam, salua Matthew et se dirigea vers l'établissement de Grace.

Chapitre 4

Jack et Sam avaient pris de quoi déjeuner, en plus du bouillon pour le Dr Mike.

Le voyage du retour se passa dans le plus grand silence.

_-"Jack, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu ne me parles plus depuis que nous sommes partis..."_

_-"Non ma douce, tu n'as rien fait. Je pensais à plein de choses... D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas choisi ta robe..._

_-"Oh mon dieu, tu as raison ! Que je suis bête ! Pardonnes-moi, je te jure que j'y retourne cet après-midi pour passer la commande !"_

_-"Je pense que ça peut attendre demain, tu ne vas pas ressortir juste pour ça, si ?"_

_-"Attends, je ne te suis pas... tu n'es pas fâché à cause de ça ?"_

_-"Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir quitté la boutique de Loren pour aller aider Grace ! Que vas-tu imaginer..."_ dit Jack en prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Sam n'insista pas.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande maison et Sam monta voir Michaela. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et la voix endormie de son amie l'invita à enter.

_-"Michaela, je vous ai rapporté quelque chose à manger, de chez Grace, ça vous fera du bien"_ dit Sam, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Michaela était très pale et semblait fatiguée.

_-"Merci Sam, c'est très gentil à vous" _dit-elle en lui souriant.

Sam posa sa main sur le front de son amie, qui semblait fiévreuse.

_-"Vous avez un peu de fièvre..."_

_-"Oui j'ai senti aussi. Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec le train ce matin ?"_

_-"Un peu de tartre dans la cheminée mal entretenue... rien de grave, le train est reparti à l'heure. J'ai voulu commander ma robe et un costume pour Jack mais Grace s'est entaillé la main. J'ai nettoyé et fais quelque points. Je pense que ça devrait aller"_ expliqua Sam.

_-"Merci de vous être occupée d'elle, Sam."_

_-"Avec plaisir, une chance que j'ai eu le double des clefs de la clinique. J'ai tout nettoyé et rangé après mon passage" _dit Sam, qui savait que Michaela aimait l'ordre, surtout à son cabinet médical.

Michaela termina son bouillon et voulut se lever pour se rafraichir et prendre l'air. Sam remarqua un peu de sang dans son lit. Elle ne dit rien mais retira les draps. Michaela la regarda faire puis lui sourit. Les deux femmes se comprenaient bien. Sam prit les draps pour les laver car Michaela se sentait très faible. Elle s'installa sur son perron et resta seule et silencieuse.

Jack l'avait salué quand ils s'étaient croisés dans la cuisine et vit Sam passer les bras chargés. Il voulut l'aider mais elle refusa. Il resta interdit un moment mais mit le couvert pour le déjeuner.

Sam revint peu après et Jack demanda doucement des nouvelles du médecin.

_-"Elle... va bien ! Histoire de filles"_ dit Sam mais Jack comprit le message.

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant des préparatifs de leur mariage. Après le repas, Jack se chargea de la vaisselle. Sam sortit sur le perron pour donner des nouvelles de ses fils à Michaela.

_-"Matthew garde Brian pour le week-end, vous allez pouvoir vous reposez un peu."_

_-"Je pense que je cumule du retard de sommeil, ça me fera le plus grand bien !"_

_-"Si vous avez trop mal au ventre, j'ai de quoi soulager la douleur, au cas où..." _glissa Sam.

Michaela lui sourit et promis d'y réfléchir, si elle ne tenait pas le choc. Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle avait commandé sa robe mais Sam lui expliqua en détail comment elle avait été détournée de son projet. Michaela lui proposa de se servir des catalogues que sa mère lui envoyait souvent de Boston, pour faire un choix.

Sam récupéra les brochures dans la chambre de Mike, elle en profita pour aérer les pièces du haut. Elle descendit préparer du thé pour l'après-midi, puis elle sorti retrouver Mike sur le perron.

Les deux femmes passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder les patrons. Sam repéra un modèle qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle craignait de ne pas le trouver dans la boutique de Loren, même s'il passait commande à Denver. Sam appela Jack pour jeter un oeil sur les costumes et Mike leur raconta qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire mettre un costume à Sully. D'ailleurs, il s'était marié en tenue cheyenne.

_-"Ce genre de vêtements lui fait trop penser à l'uniforme militaire et ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs de la guerre. Il déteste l'armée, principalement à cause de leur manière de traiter les indiens..."_

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard et ne firent aucun commentaire.

Jack décida de s'occuper des bêtes en l'absence de Brian, laissant les deux amies à leurs occupations.

Sam passa un moment avec Michaela puis la laissa seule un moment. Elle rentra chez elle, s'occuper un peu de sa maison. Jack l'avait vue se diriger vers sa maisonnette et l'y retrouva.

_-"Jack, tu n'as pas choisis de tenue pour le mariage..." _dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Tu sais que je suis tenu de me marier en uniforme normalement..."_

_-"Certes mon colonel, mais où vas-tu trouver un uniforme de l'armée de l'air ici, petit malin ?"_

_-"Petit malin ? Major, c'est de l'insubordination ça"_ dit Jack en éclatant de rire.

Sam se blotti dans ses bras, il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée major.

_-"J'ai l'impression de vivre à des milliards d'années lumières du SGC... Oh mais Jack, on a oublié de prendre ma commande !"_

Ils sortirent de la maison pour décharger le chariot. Jack porta le paquet dans le salon de Sam.

Il voulait la laisser l'ouvrir mais elle lui demanda de lui faire cet honneur.

_-"Disons que c'est mon cadeau de fiançailles pour toi !"_

_-"J'ai hâte de voir ça !"_

Jack déchira l'emballage et sorti son couteau militaire pour faire levier et soulever la planche du dessus.

_-"C'est... un télescope ?"_

_-"Oui... celui de Brian est cassé et je me suis dit qu'un neuf me rapprocherait un peu de toi..."_

Jack embrassa fougueusement sa fiancée.

_-"D'ailleurs, ce soir je dois vérifier quelque chose..." _dit Sam.

_-"Et quoi donc ?"_

_-"Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai réparé le télescope de Brian comme j'ai pu et j'ai cru voir un satellite en orbite. Bien entendu, c'est impossible... Je me suis demandée si je n'avais pas rêvé..."_

_-"C'est peut-être notre ami Thor... ou n'importe quel Asgard. Ils surveillent la Terre depuis longtemps... _

_-"Moui... c'est une possibilité, en effet"_ admit Sam.

_-"Ou est-ce toi qui ne reconnait pas la carte du ciel..."_ lâcha Jack, contrarié.

_-"Jack, tu as beau te passionner pour l'astronomie, ça n'en reste pas moins mon domaine ! Si c'était une étoile, je le saurai !"_

_-"Donc tu sais mieux que tout le monde ce qui se passe là-haut ?"_

_-"Que tout le monde, non. Mais que toi, sûrement ! J'ai passé des années à étudier l'univers, les galaxies et même ta chère porte des étoiles !"_

_-"Et voilà, il y avait longtemps que le professeur Carter ne nous avait pas sorti sa science !"_

_-"Je te demande pardon ? On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?"_ s'indigna Sam.

_-"Il n'y a aucun domaine où tu n'excelles pas ! Même l'astronomie, une de mes passions depuis des années, tu me la voles !"_

Jack quitta la pièce, furieux. Sam resta interdite face à sa colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté de la sorte. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas lui courir après et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Sam se doutait qu'il était allé courir dans les bois, pour se calmer. Elle rangea sa maison, comme c'était prévu, puis monta le télescope et l'installa devant une des fenêtres du salon. Elle referma sa maison et rentra chez Michaela. Celle-ci s'était installée dans son fauteuil préféré avec un livre, mais elle s'était endormie Sam remarqua des traces de larmes sur les joues de son amie Elle comprenait sa peine. Sam se doutait depuis un moment que Sully et elle voulait un bébé mais rien ne venait.

Elle s'affaira donc à la cuisine, pour préparer le dîner, en silence. Elle était ressortie chercher des légumes dans son potager mais ne croisa toujours pas Jack.

Pendant que ses légumes cuisaient, Sam monta à l'étage refermer les fenêtres. Elle remarqua de la lumière chez elle et se douta que Jack était rentré. Ce qui la rassurait car la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle redescendit doucement quand elle entendit Mike lui demander :_ "Sam, tout va bien ?"_

_-"Oui, merci. Et vous ? Reposée ?"_

_-"J'ai toujours mal au ventre, donc si vous avez un remède avant que j'aille me coucher, je suis preneuse."_

_-"Je vous donnerais ça" _dit Sam en lui souriant. Elle continua à s'affairer pour le dîner mais Michaela s'installa à sa table de cuisine et l'observa.

_-"J'ai entendu des éclats de voix tout à l'heure Sam..."_

_-"Ce n'est rien... O'Neill est parfois un peu têtu et comme je le suis aussi... ça donne ça !"_

_-"O'Neill ? C'est la première fois que vous utilisez son nom pour parler de lui..."_

_-"Oui, je sais. Avant, on ne s'appelait jamais par nos prénoms, à cause du travail. Vieille habitude sans doute"_ dit Sam. Elle avait même failli dire "le colonel O'Neill" mais s'était rattrapée juste à temps.

_-"Il est fâché pour quoi ?"_

_-"Comment savez-vous que c'est lui qui est fâché et pas moi ?"_

_-"Sam, je suis mariée... j'ai l'habitude et comme vous, je ne me laisse pas faire..."_

_-"Il se déprécie souvent. Il se pense moins intelligent qu'il ne l'est. Il ne se fait pas confiance et parfois, il me perçois comme une menace je suppose."_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Parce que je suis une femme, très intelligente - mais ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit. De plus, j'ai fait de longues études, toutes soldées par de nombreux diplômes..."_

_-"Et vous en jouez beaucoup ?" _demanda Mike.

_-"Non ! C'est moi qui suis nul !" _dit Jack, dans leur dos. Les deux femmes étaient absorbées par leur conversation et le dîner, si bien qu'elles ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer.

_-"Désolé de m'être emporté, j'espère que tu me pardonneras..."_

Sam fit quelques pas vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna permit à Jack de se faire une idée de la réponse.

_-"Passons à table ! C'est prêt !" _dit Sam, fière d'elle. Ils dinèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, puis Sam donna un cachet à Mike pour l'aider à soulager ses douleurs.

Elle l'aida ensuite à refaire son lit. La journée avait été tellement chaude que les draps avaient eu le temps de sécher. Michaela se mit au lit et Sam rentra chez elle pour admirer le ciel avec Jack.

_-"Je crois que tu avais raison... ce n'est pas une étoile ni un satellite... Je vote pour nos amis gris"_ lui dit Jack quand elle franchit le seuil.

Il avait réglé l'instrument et invita Sam à regarder. Elle observa un long moment en silence.

Pendant qu'elle était occupée, Jack se glissa dans le coin cuisine et revint avec une surprise pour Sam.

_-"Oh mon dieu Jack ! De la gelée bleue !"_


	13. Chapter 13

**13/ Le mariage**

Chapitre 1

_-"Quoi ? Vous plaisantez Horace ?"_

_-"Non Sam, je suis désolé, j'ai demandé plusieurs fois à mon homologue de Denver si ce n'était pas une erreur et il a été formel..."_

Sam quitta les lieux en courant. Elle rentra à la clinique Michaela en pleurant.

_-"Sam, que vous arrive-t-il ?"_ demanda son amie.

_-"Ma robe ne sera pas prête pour le mariage ! C'est dans une semaine et je n'ai rien à me mettre ! C'est une catastrophe !"_

_-"Oh Sam, calmez-vous, nous allons trouver une solution, j'en suis sûre !"_

Jack entra dans le cabinet du médecin à cet instant précis. Il trouva Sam en larmes, dans les bras de Michaela.

_-"Sam, mon amour, que t'arrive-t-il ?"_

Les sanglots de Sam reprirent de plus belle, obligeant Mike à répondre à sa place. Elle expliqua le problème au futur marié.

_-"Ma puce, ce n'est pas la robe qui importe, c'est que nous nous marions..."_

_-"ça te va bien de dire ça toi ! Tu as choisi ton costume en jouant à pile ou face, avec Sully !"_ gronda Sam furieuse.

Même Michaela lui avait lancé un mauvais regard. Jack tourna les talons et quitta la clinique précipitamment, laissant Sam toujours en pleurs dans les bras du médecin.

Jack revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra dans la clinique et trouva Sam en train de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il lui attrapa une main et tira sa fiancée derrière lui.

_-"Jack, que fais-tu ?"_

_-"Viens avec moi !" _dit Jack, en tenant fermement la main de Sam, pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Cependant, elle réussit à se dégager et elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux quand il se tourna vers elle. Il lui sourit.

_-"Je n'irais nulle part avec toi, tant que je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes !"_

_-"Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix" _dit Jack, en prenant Sam dans ses bras. Il attrapa la jupe de la jeune femme du mieux qu'il put, pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

Sam frappait Jack avec ses petites mains, faisant rire Jack. Il se dirigeait vers la gare et Bill lui faisait signe depuis sa cabine.

Jack déposa Sam sur les marches d'accès au premier wagon du train.

_-"Allez, grimpe là-dedans ma douce !" _dit Jack, en riant.

_-"Où allons-nous Jack ?"_

_-"A Denver ! Je me suis arrangé avec Bill."_

_-"A Denver ? Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire ici pour le mariage ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?"_

_-"Tu as besoin d'une robe et moi d'un costume neuf. Puisque nous ne trouvons pas notre bonheur ici, nous allons chercher ailleurs."_

Sam lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son merveilleux fiancé.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur une banquette et Jack enroula son bras autour de Sam. Elle se blottit contre lui et finit par s'endormir, bercée par les mouvements du train.

Jack la secoua doucement, une fois arrivés à Denver.

_-"Sam, ma puce, réveille-toi, nous y sommes."_

Sam bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une main devant sa bouche. Jack se leva et tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever.

Il était encore tôt dans la journée et Jack avait déjà demandé à Bill où passer la nuit, avant de rentrer le lendemain à Colorado Springs. Il leur avait conseillé une petite auberge familiale à côté de la gare. Il se proposa d'aller leur réserver deux chambres car il connaissait bien la propriétaire des lieux, qui n'était autre que sa mère.

Jack remercia chaleureusement Bill, puis ils se rendirent en ville pour faire leurs achats.

_-"Mais Jack, je n'ai pas pris d'agent..."_

_-"Où penses-tu que je sois passé avant de venir te chercher pour prendre le train ?" _demanda Jack en embrassant le front de sa chère et tendre.

_-"Par où commençons-nous ?" _lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

_-"Me trouver une robe..."_

Ils flânèrent dans la rue principale de Denver, où se trouvaient toutes les boutiques de mode.

Sam fut attirée par une vitrine. Jack lui parlait mais sa fiancée était comme hypnotisée.

Jack se dirigea vers la boutique, tenant fermement son amie par la taille. Il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer et elle fut accueillie par un couple, M. et Mme Collins. Ils étaient les propriétaires et Sam fut prise en charge par l'épouse, tandis que le mari proposa à Jack de regarder les costumes à sa disposition. Il valait mieux que Jack ne voit pas la robe choisie par sa fiancée.

Après avoir essayé la robe, qu'elle devait reprendre à la taille et défaire l'ourlet, madame Collins annonça qu'elle en aurait pour deux jours de travail.

Sam refusa, car elle devait repartir à Colorado Springs le lendemain mais elle assura qu'elle connaissait une couturière capable de faire les retouches. Ce qui était faux mais Sam n'avait pas le choix, la robe lui plaisait beaucoup et espérait que Michaela pourrait l'aider.

Madame Collins emballa soigneusement la robe de Sam et Jack revint avec un costume, emballé également. Il paya le tout et le couple quitta la boutique, les bras chargés.

Sam repéra une boutique non loin de là mais demanda à Jack de ne pas venir avec elle. Il lui donna cent dollars pour ses dépenses et il attendit dehors.

Il connaissait bien Denver à son époque et sourit en voyant la ville ancienne.

Sam passa une bonne heure dans la boutique et ressortit avec plein de paquets. Jack sourit et lui proposa d'aller déposer leurs premiers achats à l'auberge avant d'aller déjeuner, puis de continuer leur shopping.

Ils se présentèrent à l'auberge et furent accueillis à bras ouverts. La mère de Bill, Mme Langton était une femme charmante et chaleureuse. Elle les guida chacun à leur chambre, ils purent donc déposer leurs affaires.

Elle leur proposa de déjeuner à l'auberge et ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. La cuisine était simple mais excellente. Madame Langton leur demanda où ils en étaient dans les préparatifs de leur mariage et Sam résuma leur situation.

_-"Vous savez, mon cousin est photographe. Il pourrait venir vous photographier le jour du mariage, ça vous ferait un merveilleux souvenir !"_

_-"Quelle excellente idée. Où se trouve sa boutique ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Je vais vous y conduire et ça sera notre cadeau de mariage, de la part de Bill et moi-même."_

_-"Nous pouvons payer nous-mêmes nos dépenses" _dit Jack.

_-"Hors de question, je cherchais un moyen de remercier mademoiselle Carter pour son aide."_

_-"Quelle aide ?" _demanda Sam, surprise.

_-"L'incident du train que vous avez stoppé aurait pu coûter la vie à Bill. Vous l'avez sauvé lui et tant de ses passagers..." _dit madame Langton, des larmes dans les yeux.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent et acceptèrent le cadeau.

Tous trois prirent le chemin du centre-ville en début d'après-midi et le photographe, portant le même nom que sa cousine, était ravi d'aller à Colorado Springs pour leur mariage.

Madame Langton abandonna les amoureux pour rentrer à l'auberge, et Sam résuma, sortant une petite liste et un crayon de sa poche : _"Robe et costume : OK, photographe : OK, trousseau : OK, fleurs : OK, repas : OK..."_

_-"Attends, trousseau ? C'est quoi ça ?"_

_-"C'est.. hum... mon linge pour notre nuit de noces..." _dit Sam en rougissant.

_-"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que j'attende dehors"_ dit Jack, en portant la main de Sam à ses lèvres.

La jeune femme était impatiente de se marier mais elle redoutait l'intimité avec Jack. Elle l'aimait depuis des années et elle le désirait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, mais elle était anxieuse.

_-"Alors, que nous manque-t-il au bout du compte ?"_

_-"Nos alliances..."_

Jack arrêta de marcher pour la regarder, puis lui demanda une explication.

_-"J'avais commandé ma robe et nos alliances au même endroit... J'étais trop perturbée que je n'y ai pas pensé immédiatement... Pardonne-moi."_

_-"Je ne te reproche rien donc je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Allons-y alors."_

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs bijouteries et firent un choix. Ils choisirent des modèles simples, qu'ils achetèrent immédiatement. Le bijoutier leur promis de les mettre à leur taille avant la fin de la journée.

Ils se baladèrent encore un peu en ville et firent des achats pour la maison de Sam, comme du linge de maison, des couverts, etc.

Ils purent récupérer leurs alliances, juste avant la fermeture de la bijouterie et ils dinèrent à l'auberge.

Ils montèrent à l'étage après le repas et Jack laissa Sam devant la porte de sa chambre. Il l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à la laisser, il la poussa alors à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait gardé Sam contre lui et elle ne semblait pas décidée à résister.

Jack entreprit de défaire le chignon de Sam.

_-"J'adore ta nouvelle coupe..."_ dit-il, en passant ses doigts dans les blonds cheveux de sa compagne. Il lui caressa ensuite la nuque et elle gémit doucement.

Sam caressait le torse de Jack, à travers sa chemise.

Jack avait tiré la chemise en coton de la ceinture de Sam et caressait la peau délicate de son dos. Sam gémit encore un peu plus et décida de faire de même avec la chemise de Jack. Il se laissa faire mais entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Sam. Il la lui ôta quand il put et admira le fin corsage en coton et dentelle. Sam passait ses doigts sur le torse musclé de Jack. Elle aussi profitait de la vue, admirable.

Jack commença à dénouer le corset, lacé sur le devant, pour caresser la poitrine de Sam. Le cœur de cette dernière s'emballa quand il avait atteint son but. Il se baissa un peu pour embrasser les seins délicats de sa fiancée.

Il voulut l'allonger sur le lit mais elle résista.

_-"Tu n'en as pas envie ?" _demanda Jack, un peu déçu.

_-"Bien au contraire, mais pas ce soir..." _dit Sam, en s'asseyant.

_-"Sam, je veux bien comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter chez tes amis mais là, personne ne va le savoir. Et je ne te pensais pas du genre à vouloir vraiment attendre le mariage..."_

Sam était un peu vexée par la dernière partie de la phrase.

_-"Non, en effet je ne suis plus vierge et ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !"_ dit-elle, en se rhabillant.

_-"Excuse-moi, j'ai été maladroit, je ne voulais pas t'offenser..."_

_-"Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai repoussé d'une semaine notre mariage alors que ça me fendait le cœur ?"_

Jack n'en avait aucune idée et ne répondit pas.

_-"Jack, ce n'est pas le bon moment..."_ dit-elle. Jack comprit et dit : _"Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de passer encore un agréable moment... Et d'avoir un aperçut de notre nuit de noces !" _Il détacha à nouveau le corset et reprit ses caresses.

Sam voulut descendre une main pour le caresser aussi, à un endroit stratégique mais il l'en empêcha.

_-"Non ma douce, si tu fais ça, je ne tiendrais pas..."_

Le feu du désir leur brulait les reins mais Jack mit un terme à leurs baisers et caresses mutuelles. Il était couché sur elle et se redressa.

_-"Je vais aller me coucher, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre"_ dit-il en lui souriant.

Sam l'embrassa encore, les bras autour de son cou, puis elle le laissa partir.

Chapitre 2

Bill était venu chercher Jack et Sam pour les accompagner à la gare et les aider avec leurs paquets. Comme le train ne partait pas avant la fin de matinée, Sam rendit une petite visite à Coleen, en séjour chez une amie à elle, puis elle retrouva Jack à la gare. Il avait chargé leurs achats dans le train et l'attendait sur le quai, en compagnie de Bill. Il avait envoyé un télégramme à Horace pour lui dire qu'ils seraient dans le train arrivant en ville le jour-même.

Ils rentrèrent sans encombres à Colorado Springs, Sam caressant distraitement le bras de Jack, alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

Sully avait été prévenu de l'arrivée des fiancés par Horace et il les attendait à la gare, avec son chariot. Il salua les amoureux et les aida avec leurs achats.

_-"Vous avez dévalisé Denver ?" _dit-il en riant. Sam baissa la tête, un peu gênée.

_-"Nous en avons profité pour finir les préparatifs et acheter ce qu'il nous fallait. D'ailleurs, j'ai un nouveau costume, donc si vous voulez celui que j'avais acheté au départ Sully, je vous le donnerais"_ dit Jack.

_-"Merci, c'est très gentil" _dit Sully, qui grimaça à l'idée de devoir mettre un costume mais il honorerait ses amis.

Sully les raccompagna chez Sam pour y déposer leurs affaires. Comme c'était dimanche, la famille Sully était à la maison. Sam rangea ses paquets et emporta sa robe chez Michaela.

Elle salua la famille, réunie à l'intérieur. Sam demanda à Michaela si elle connaissait une bonne couturière. Mike répondit que non, mais Matthew prit la parole.

_-"Hank a une nouvelle fille, Emma. Elle adore la couture et économise pour lancer son affaire. On peut lui demander, si vous voulez."_

_-"Tu pourras lui poser la question Matthew ?"_ dit Sam avec une lueur d'espoir. Mike grimaça d'apprendre que Matthew en connaissait autant sur une des filles du saloon.

Sam donna une lettre de Coleen à Mike, qui la remercia et la lut rapidement. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble.

Brian proposa d'aller à la crique pour y passer l'après-midi. Tout le monde accepta et la famille ainsi que les fiancés se mirent en route.

Sam emporta la boite dans laquelle elle rangeait tous les documents relatifs à la préparation de son mariage.

Elle voulait revoir le plan de table avec Mike. Certaines personnes en ville ne devaient pas se trouver à la même table, sous peine de violentes disputes. Sam termina la liste des plats, pour la donner dès le lendemain matin à Grace. Les garçons se baignaient tous, laissant les femmes seules, installées à l'ombre, sur la berge.

_-"Sam, pas trop nerveuse ?"_

_-"J'avoue que le fait d'avoir été à Denver pour aller chercher ma robe m'a un peu calmé, mais sinon, je suis toujours un peu nerveuse. Je veux que tout se passe au mieux."_

_-"Je sais que vous êtes perfectionniste, Sam, mais je ne parlais pas de ça..." _dit Mike, avec un sourire en coin.

_-"Alors, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir..."_ dit Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Mike tourna la tête vers les garçons qui chahutaient dans l'eau.

_-"Sam, je parlais de la nuit de noces... J'étais terrifiée moi, quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec Sully..." _commença Mike. Sam comprit mieux son malaise.

_-"Michaela, je suis au courant pour ces choses-là, ne vous inquiétez pas."_

_-"Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous vouliez parler, n'hésitez pas."_

Sam prit les mains de Mike dans les siennes et les serra fort pour la remercier.

Le soir venu, Jack retrouva Sam dehors, pour admirer les étoiles. C'était devenu leur rituel quotidien. Sully et sa famille les laissaient en paix, profitant de ces moments pour se raconter leur journée ou parler de leur mariage.

_-"Regarde, le "satellite" est revenu… " _dit Jack à Sam ce soir-là.

Sam jeta un œil au télescope et réalisa que Jack avait raison.

_-"C'est étrange, on ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines et le revoilà… Tu penses que ce sont vraiment les Asgard ?"_

_-"J'imagine que oui… Teal'c a dit que les Goa'uld s'étaient désintéressé de la Tauri après que la Porte en Egypte avait été enterrée. Comme nous n'allons attirer l'attention sur nous que dans les années 90, je ne pense pas que ça soit eux. Il ne reste donc que Thor et ses amis… "_

_-"Tu m'as bien dit que Thor essayait de trouver une solution pour nous récupérer pour nous renvoyer dans notre époque ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui essaie de nous localiser ?"_

_-"Alors j'espère qu'il n'y arrivera pas avant le week-end prochain !"_

Sam attrapa le visage de Jack pour l'embrasser. Puis elle ajouta : _"Moi aussi je l'espère !"_

Jack quitta sa fiancée pour aller se coucher chez Sully.

Sam fut accaparée par les derniers détails concernant le mariage.

Dès le lundi matin, elle avait déposé le menu à Grace, puis rencontra Emma pour parler des retouches sur sa robe. Michaela leur permit d'utiliser une des chambres à l'étage de la clinique pour les essais.

Emma promis de faire le nécessaire, elle estimait que la robe serait fin prête pour le grand jour. Sam voulut la payer d'avance mais Emma refusa. Elle devait réfléchir au prix et ne savait pas du tout combien prendre.

Sam déjeuna avec Michaela, Dorothy et Myra. Puis, elles s'installèrent sur une table à l'écart, toujours chez Grace et avec cette dernière, elles préparaient les décorations pour l'église et le restaurant.

Les femmes bavardaient de choses et d'autres en s'activant.

_-"Sam, nous devons organiser une petite fête en votre honneur" _dit Myra.

_-"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire !" _dit Sam.

Michaela sourit mais ne dit rien. Sully, Brian et Jack passèrent les saluer.

Puis Jack se rendit chez Jake pour sa coupe de cheveux. Ils avaient poussé un peu depuis son arrivée mais ils partaient dans tous les sens. Jake arrangea ça et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous le samedi, avant la cérémonie, pour le rasage. Comme ils devaient se marier en début d'après-midi, il avait largement le temps de se préparer.

En sortant, Sully demanda à Jack s'il voulait fêter la fin de son célibat le vendredi soir.

_-"Je n'y tiens pas. J'imagine que le seul endroit pour cela est le saloon, Hank et moi ne sommes pas amis."_

_-"Je vous rassure je ne le porte pas mon cœur non plus. Il n'a pas mauvais fond mais il aime à le faire croire…" _soupira Sully.

Sully récupéra les bancs de son propre mariage pour les nettoyer avec Jack et Brian, car Sam voulait une cérémonie extérieure.

Un ou deux devaient être réparés et Robert E. s'en chargea. Ensuite, ils devraient s'occuper de la pergola, la repeindre et la décorer. Jack avait insisté pour s'en occuper à la place de Sam, qui avait bien assez de travail avec le reste des préparatifs.

Quand le vendredi arriva, tout était prêt. Les fleurs étaient arrivées. Bill avait assuré la livraison expresse et devait rester jusqu'au mariage car il était invité.

Tout était stocké à la clinique, jusqu'au samedi matin : Dorothy devait décorer les bancs avec les fleurs et disposer les livrets de prières, imprimés par ses soins, pour les invités avec une couverture personnalisée aux initiales des futurs époux.

Grace se servait aussi de l'étage de la clinique pour entreposer les plats prêts depuis le vendredi. Elle avait de la cuisine à finir le samedi, comme la pièce montée.

La pergola avait été rangée dans l'église, car trop grande pour la clinique. Emma avait fait essayer sa robe à Sam le vendredi après-midi, pour avoir le temps de l'ajuster au besoin.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de la garder et Sam rentra chez elle le soir, avec sa robe. Elle était soulagée car tout était prêt pour son mariage. Tout le monde avait participé et elle s'attendait à une journée magnifique.

Jack sentait le stress monter en lui. Pourtant, il s'était déjà marié une fois mais il sentait que ce mariage-ci serait différent. Chacun se coucha seul, le vendredi soir, pour la dernière fois.

Chapitre 3

Sam se réveilla en sursaut le samedi matin. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait se marier avec son grand amour le jour même.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain. Sully y avait installé la baignoire en cuivre de Michaela, avec l'aide de Jack pour qu'elle puisse se préparer tranquillement chez elle et se détendre dans un bon bain chaud avant la longue journée qui l'attendait.

Elle s'était fait un petit plaisir : elle avait chargé son baladeur MP3 grâce au chargeur solaire la veille. Jack l'avait pris dans ses quartiers avant de quitter la Terre avec Thor et lui avait donné en la retrouvant. Elle lui avait sauté au cou quand il lui avait rendu.

Elle avait préparé l'eau chaude pour son bain, prit son nécessaire de toilette. Elle s'épila soigneusement et se plongea dans l'eau pour se détendre.

Elle avait mis ses écouteurs et profita de cet instant, en écoutant ses morceaux préférés.

Elle sortit de l'eau quand elle fut tiède et rangea soigneusement son MP3 dans ses affaires personnelles. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et Michaela se présenta à l'heure convenue pour l'aider à se préparer.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer, Mike fut surprise par le physique galbé de la future mariée, ses sous-vêtements la mettant très en valeur.

_-"Samantha Carter !" _s'écria Michaela en lui souriant. _"Vous êtes magnifique !"_

_-"Merci Michaela" _dit Sam en rougissant.

Coleen, rentrée la veille de Denver pour l'occasion, arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le nécessaire de coiffure et de maquillage.

Michaela sorti la robe de mariée du placard et aida Sam à mettre le bustier, qui se laçait dans le dos. L'opération délicate dura un moment.

Ensuite, Michaela aida Sam à enfiler la crinoline en coton, transformé en jupon, pour supporter le poids de la jupe et de lui donner de l'ampleur.

Sam s'installa en face de sa coiffeuse pour que Coleen puisse la coiffer et la maquiller. Coleen connaissait les goûts de Sam, alors elle ne força pas trop sur le maquillage. Elle garda des tons naturels mais cela rendait Sam encore plus belle.

Pour les cheveux, Coleen brossa la délicate chevelure de Sam. Coleen les attacha en une sorte de demi-queue de cheval, puis elle choisit des mèches, qu'elle fit boucler. Elle garda deux anglaises qu'elle attacha avec deux petites pinces, pour les libérer au dernier moment.

Puis, Coleen et sa mère aidèrent Sam à passer sa robe, qui devait recouvrir le tout.

La robe de Sam était, bien entendu, blanche, brodée de perles et de fils d'or sur une fine dentelle en soie sauvage. Le tout était du plus bel effet et Michaela avait des larmes dans les yeux en voyant son amie. Coleen, elle, ne put retenir ses larmes de joie.

_-"Vous êtes vraiment superbe Sam !"_

Sam leur offrit son plus beau sourire et ne put parler, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

_-"Samantha ! Interdiction de pleurer, sinon le maquillage va couler !"_ dit Mike.

Puis Michaela donna sa jarretière à Sam :_ "Voici quelque chose de bleu" _et elle aida la jeune femme à l'enfiler.

_-"Et voici quelque chose de neuf et quelque chose d'emprunté"_ dit Coleen avec le voile neuf, qu'elle accrocha dans la petite queue de cheval qu'elle avait préparé et fixa le tout avec un de ses peignes en argent. Elle libéra les anglaises qui vinrent encadrer le visage de Sam.

_-"Et quelque chose de vieux" _dit Michaela en passant un bracelet au poignet de Sam._ "C'est un bracelet qui passe de génération en génération dans ma famille. Mes soeurs ainées ne l'aimaient pas mais je l'ai toujours beaucoup admiré. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes quinze ans."_

_-"J'en prendrais grand soin aujourd'hui, Michaela." _Sam les remercia toutes deux en les serrant chacune à leur tour dans ses bras.

Jack, de son côté, avait quitté la propriété au petit matin, pour aller se préparer en ville et surveiller la mise en place pour le mariage et la réception. Le photographe, monsieur Langton était arrivé la veille dans le même train que Bill et Coleen.

Tout semblait aller comme Sam avait demandé. Jack passa saluer Grace, déjà au travail de bon matin pour terminer la pièce montée. Elle se démenait comme jamais et d'après ce que Jack avait pu voir, le résultat serait magnifique.

Jack se rendit comme convenu chez Jake pour le rasage.

_-"Pas trop nerveux ?"_ demanda le maire de la ville.

_-"Jusqu'à hier si mais je me sens mieux ce matin."_

_-"Vous allez voir, ça va bien se passer" _dit Jake.

_-"Je suis déjà passé par là une première fois" _avoua Jack.

_-"Désolé, je ne savais pas pour votre femme" _dit Jake, pensant que son client était veuf. Jack ne corrigea pas, car le divorce n'était pas dans les mœurs de l'époque.

Jake fit soigneusement son travail, Jack le paya et quitta la boutique. Il croisa des habitants de la ville qui le saluaient et lui souhaitaient plein de bonnes choses pour cette journée.

Il sourit et eut un mot gentil pour chacun d'eux. En fait, c'était leur sympathie pour Sam qui rejaillissait sur lui. Elle était très appréciée en ville, comme son amie, le Dr Mike.

Jack ouvrit la clinique avec le double des clefs de Michaela et monta se préparer à l'étage.

Il avait déjà déposé son costume, il le sortit de l'armoire et l'accrocha à la porte. Jack était lavé et en sous-vêtements quand Sully et Matthew arrivèrent pour se préparer.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de sa chambre et Jack enfila rapidement sa chemise blanche avant d'ouvrir.

_-"Bonjour Jack"_ dirent les deux hommes.

_-"Bonjour."_

_-"Vous avez bien dormi ? Pas trop nerveux ?" _demanda Sully en posant la main sur l'épaule de Jack.

_-"Je vais très bien, je vous remercie" _dit Jack, l'air sûr de lui mais il peinait à boutonner sa chemise. Sa sérénité du matin commençait à s'effilocher et le stress remontait. Sully avait remarqué et aida son nouvel ami avec sa chemise.

_-"Jack, tout va très bien se passer. Le repas est presque prêt, les invités ne viennent pas de loin. Le photographe est là depuis hier et la mariée est fabuleuse... Alors, détendez-vous"_ dit Sully pour le rassurer.

Matthew portait un costume sombre qu'il avait acheté quand il était allé à Boston. Il était très séduisant habillé ainsi. Sully lui confia Jack, le temps de se changer aussi. Matthew aida le futur marié à faire le nœud de sa cravate.

_-"Jack, je voulais vous dire... Je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu dur avec vous à votre arrivée et surtout, je souhaite que vous rendiez Sam heureuse, elle le mérite"_ dit le jeune homme. Jack le serra dans ses bras et le remercia pour ses vœux.

Sully avait entendu la conversation et il était fier de Matthew. Il pensa que l'arrivée d'Emma y était sûrement pour beaucoup.

_-"Messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, vous avez des invités à accueillir Jack."_

Les trois hommes quittèrent la clinique pour se diriger vers la clairière à côté de l'église. Le révérend et Jake avaient installé la pergola fleurie. Dorothy s'occupait des bancs alors que Grace finissait le repas avec l'aide de Robert E.

Le temps était passé très vite et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel quand tout fut prêt.

Brian arriva en courant pour prévenir que Sam était en chemin. Jack se mit en place, Sully et Matthew à sa droite.

Chapitre 4

Le révérend était debout face à l'assemblée, sa bible ouverte sur son petit pupitre. Jack se tenait face à lui, les mains jointes. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. L'attente était insoutenable.

L'organiste commença à jouer la marche nuptiale et tous les invités se tournèrent pour voir la mariée arriver. Coleen la précédait avec Brian, comme cavalier.

Les murmures de l'assemblée firent penser à Jack que sa fiancée devait être belle comme le jour. Il se tourna doucement et eut le souffle coupé. Sully dû lui taper sur l'épaule pour qu'il se mette à respirer normalement.

Sam tenait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs sauvages entre ses mains délicates. Son voile encadrait son magnifique visage et Jack put se plonger dans son regard.

Elle avançait doucement, au bras de Michaela. Habituellement, c'est à un homme de conduire la mariée vers son promis, mais la mère de Michaela l'avait fait pour elle à son propre mariage et elle était celle que Sam considérait comme une sœur. Personne ne fut choqué par ce duo, les deux femmes défiant toujours les convenances sexistes.

Le temps semblait figé alors que Sam remontait l'allée la menant à son futur époux. Jack eut l'impression que ce moment durait une éternité.

Michaela confia enfin Sam à Jack et prit sa place de témoin, à la gauche de Sam, juste de devant Coleen. Brian s'était assis sur un banc.

Le révérend prit la parole.

_-"Mes chers amis, nous sommes rassemblés ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme, par les liens sacrés du mariage. L'union de cœur, de corps et d'esprit est voulu par Dieu, pour la joie mutuelle des époux. C'est par ces liens sacrés que Samantha Carter et Jonathan O'Neill vont maintenant être unis._

_Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée connait une raison légitime de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou bien, se taise à jamais."_

Personne ne prit la parole, le révérend continua donc :

_-"Veuillez vous tenir la main droite. Jack, voulez-vous prendre Samantha pour épouse et la garder près de vous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, de l'aimer et la chérir, à travers le temps et l'espace ?"_

Cette dernière phrase remplaçait l'habituel "jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare" que Jack et Sam jugeaient inopportun à un mariage. De plus, c'était leur petite touche personnelle.

_-"Je le veux" _répondit Jack, sans quitter Sam des yeux.

_-"Samantha, voulez-vous prendre Jack pour époux et le garder près de vous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, de l'aimer et le chérir, à travers le temps et l'espace ?"_

_-"Je le veux"_ répondit Sam, également plongée dans la contemplation des yeux de Jack.

_-"Les alliances, je vous prie"_ demanda le révérend. Brian se leva et les tendit aux deux personnes debout devant l'autel.

_-"Seigneur, bénissez ces alliances, symboles des vœux par lesquels, cet homme et cette femme sont dorénavant liés. Maintenant que Jack et Samantha se sont solennellement donnés l'un à l'autre, je les déclare mari et femme. Ce que Dieu à unis, nul ne peut le séparer. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée" _conclut le révérend.

Jack attira doucement Sam à lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse et tout le monde pleurait dans l'assistance. Jack essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur la joue de son épouse. Ils se séparèrent et ouvrirent la marche pour se rendre au banquet organisé par Grace.

Michaela félicita les jeunes mariés en les prenant dans ses bras. Elle resta accrochée à Sam un plus longtemps qu'avec Jack, tant l'émotion était forte. Sully serra Jack dans ses bras, pour le féliciter puis embrassa Sam sur la joue. Nuage Dansant avait été autorisé à assister à l'événement et fut le suivant à présenter ses vœux de bonheur au couple. Sam était très heureuse de le revoir et Jack, de le rencontrer. Il le remercia d'avoir sauvé la vie Sam et Nuage Dansant sourit.

Avant que le défilé ne dure trop longtemps et que la lumière ne baisse, monsieur Langton demanda à prendre les photos : une première du couple seul, puis avec leurs témoins et une de tous les proches des mariés.

Une fois toutes ces photos prises, Jack et Sam retrouvèrent leurs invités et les défilés des poignées de mains reprit. Michaela veilla à ce que Sam s'hydrate et lui donnait régulièrement à boire, alternant l'eau et le jus de fruits.

Ils avaient commandé un buffet et quand Grace annonça que tout était prêt, Jack et Sam purent s'asseoir un peu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient mariés et n'avaient pas arrêté de parler, de sourire et de serrer des mains, mais pas de se parler mutuellement.

_-"Viens, on se sauve... je suis sûr que personne ne remarquera notre absence..."_ dit Jack à l'oreille de Sam. Elle rit doucement, car elle rêvait elle aussi de s'éclipser.

Après les entrées, Sully se leva pour porter un toast. Sam attrapa sa coupe de champagne et attendit. Un jour, quand elle était jeune sa mère lui avait conseillé de ne boire qu'une seule et unique coupe de champagne à son mariage. Il sembla à Sam que c'était le moment idéal de rendre hommage au conseil de sa défunte mère.

_-"Nous connaissons Samantha depuis bientôt un an et tout le monde s'accordera à dire que c'est une femme douce, gentille et serviable."_

Tous les invités acquiescèrent. Sully reprit : _"Elle a changé nos vies et jamais nous ne pourrons la remercier assez pour cela. Je suis content que Jack puisse la rendre heureuse car elle mérite qu'un homme bon veille un peu sur elle. Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à mon épouse, qui souhaite dire quelques mots."_

_-"J'ai été fiancée avec un autre homme avant Sully. J'ai découvert un magnifique poème grâce à cet homme, je voudrais vous le réciter, car il correspond à l'amour qui unit Jack et Sam."_

Michaela semblait très émue et c'est avec des sanglots qu'elle continua :

_"Oh mon amour a le doux parfum d'une rose rouge éclose un matin de juin_

_Mon amour est une mélodie dont la joyeuse musique résonne au loin_

_Ta beauté n'a d'égale que la profondeur de l'amour que j'ai pour toi_

_Et je promets de t'aimer aussi longtemps que les étoiles éclaireront le ciel"_

Chacun leva son verre en l'honneur des mariés et but une gorgée de champagne.

Comme Sam avait commandé un orchestre, les invités purent danser. Comme ils ne connaissaient rien aux danses locales, Jack et Sam restèrent assis à table, mains jointes et se parlant tout bas. Tout le monde voyait qu'ils étaient très amoureux. La soirée toucha à sa fin. Sully proposa à Jack de raccompagner Sam, pendant que la famille aidait Grace et Robert E. à tout ranger. Sam commençait à être fatiguée et Jack ne put refuser.

Il l'aida à monter dans le chariot et prit les commandes. Il arriva devant la maison de Sam et l'aida à descendre. Il s'occupa des chevaux et de l'attelage pendant qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Il voulait lui faire passer le seuil dans ses bras. Il se dépêcha, ouvrit la porte et souleva son épouse. Ils s'embrassèrent en franchissant la porte de LEUR maison.

_-"Bienvenue chez toi mon amour"_ lui dit Sam, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Jack la déposa au sol et ferma la porte à clef derrière eux.

_-"Pour éviter que les petits Brian puissent entrer sans y être invité" _dit-il en souriant.

Sam regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, alors qu'elle prenait toujours soin de la fermer. Elle s'avança vers l'entrée et découvrit qu'on avait préparé sa chambre pour sa nuit de noces. Des pétales de roses recouvraient le lit et des bougies avaient été allumées, pour créer une ambiance romantique.

Jack avait retiré sa veste et l'avait posé sur le dossier d'une des chaises du salon. Il retrouva sa femme dans la chambre et ferma la porte pour passer sa première nuit avec elle.

Sam se retourna vers son époux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sam et la serra fort contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Sam commença à déboutonner la chemise Jack, pour laisser ensuite ses doigts explorer son torse puis son dos. La chemise tomba vite au sol et Jack conduit Sam vers le lit.

_-"Tu vas devoir m'aider à ôter cette robe avant que je ne m'allonge..."_ dit Sam en lui souriant. Enfiler la robe le matin avait été sportif, elle espérait que ça serait plus rapide dans ce sens-là.

Sam retira d'abord le peigne qui retenait ses cheveux et son voile. Elle posa le tout délicatement sur sa petite commode. Puis elle tourna le dos à Jack pour qu'il l'aide à dégrafer sa robe.

Une fois au sol, Jack découvrit qu'il restait encore beaucoup de vêtements sur son épouse.

_-"Non mais c'est pas vrai... Tu portes combien de couches différentes ?"_ grogna-t-il.

Sam sourit et réussit à s'extraire de sa crinoline sans aide. Cependant, elle avait besoin de son aide pour les lacets du corset.

_-"J'adore ça..."_ dit Jack, avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Il caressa les épaules nues de Sam, et fit glisser ses doigts sur chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible.

Sam gémissait déjà et sentait le désir monter en elle. Jack défit le nœud au creux des reins de la jeune femme, puis il délaça sensuellement les lacets.

Jack accompagna le mouvement du corset glissant le long du buste de Sam avec des baisers et des caresses.

_-"Très joli ce trousseau... mais tu es plus belle sans artifices..."_ dit Jack en tournant Sam, pour lui faire face. Il se colla à elle pour sentir sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne.

_-"Oh Jack, j'ai envie de toi... fais-moi l'amour !"_

_-"Patience, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous... On va prendre notre temps !" _Dit Jack.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit conjugal, et leur passion s'exprima à travers des baisers, des caresses et des gémissements de bien-être.

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, rattrapant des années de frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

**14/ Retour au SGC**

Chapitre 1

Au matin, Sam et Jack se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack caressait le bras nu de son épouse et la regardait en souriant.

Elle était magnifique au réveil, le soleil du matin éclairant sa peau blanche. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le fixa de son regard bleu azur.

_-"Bonjour toi..." _dit-elle.

_-"Bonjour toi" _dit Jack en déposant un baiser sur le front de Sam.

_-"Salutations O'Neill"_ dit Thor, debout à l'entrée de la chambre.

Sam laissa échapper un cri et tira sur le drap pour se couvrir. Jack avait sursauté, il n'avait vu ni lumière ni entendu l'arrivée de son ami.

_-"Thor ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Non, je vous surveille depuis quelques minutes, je vous apparait sous forme holographique."_

_-"Très bien, et que peut-on faire pour vous ?"_ demanda Sam, une main sur son cœur, qui battait toujours très vite à cause de la frayeur.

_-"Je peux vous ramener dans votre époque. De combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour mettre vos affaires en ordre ?"_

_-"On peut partir tout de suite, non ?"_ demanda Jack en se tournant vers Sam.

_-"Certainement pas ! Nous devons faire nos adieux à nos amis, sinon, ils vont se poser des questions et je ne veux pas partir comme une voleuse !"_

_-"Oui, tu as raison. Bon, disons cinq jours ?"_

Sam réfléchi un instant puis hocha la tête, ça lui paraissait être un délai raisonnable.

_-"Très bien, soyez prêts à cet endroit précis dans cinq jours, je vous téléporterais directement dans mon vaisseau, le "Samantha Carter". Puis je pourrais vous renvoyer chez vous"_ annonça Thor. Sam lui avait souri en entendant le nom de son vaisseau. Il les salua et son hologramme disparut.

Jack et Sam éclatèrent de rire face à cette situation. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit. Entre deux câlins, ils discutèrent de comment régler les affaires de Sam en ville et surtout, quelle excuse donner à leurs amis. Sam proposa de leur dire qu'ils partaient en voyage de noces.

Comme ils ne pourraient pas tout emporter dans leurs sacs et que Sam tenait à conserver certaines affaires, le couple décida de retourner à Denver, ouvrir un compte dans la banque nationale qui avait un bureau là-bas et mettre leurs effets personnels au coffre.

Le lundi matin, ils se levèrent pour commencer à ranger la maison. Sam avait eu du mal à quitter son lit, tant elle était bien dans les bras de son mari. Mais l'idée de rentrer à la maison l'enchantait.

Sam quitta sa maison pendant que Jack mettait un peu d'ordre à l'intérieur. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison de son amie et fut accueillie à bras ouverts par Michaela.

Les enfants étaient partis pour la journée avec des amis et Sully s'était rendu en ville.

_-"Bonjour Sam, vous avez très bonne mine" _dit Mike avec un grand sourire.

Sam serra son amie dans ses bras et la remercia pour tout.

Michaela senti que Sam avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elles s'installèrent au salon.

_-"Un problème avec Jack ?" _demanda Mike, inquiète.

_-"Oh non, pas du tout, au contraire" _dit Sam, avec des yeux brillants._ "Je... nous rentrons chez nous. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je vous dois bien ça."_

Michaela serra les mains de Sam, pour l'encourager à lui parler. Sam sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_-"Que c'est dur"_ dit Sam, en regardant le plafond, comme pour faire redescendre la boule. _"Nous allons dire à tout le monde que nous partons en voyage de noces, mais nous ne rentrerons pas... Je vais vous donner une lettre avant mon départ, vous ferez comme si je vous l'avais envoyée..."_

Sam se laissa aller à pleurer.

_-"Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à vous et à votre famille. Vous avez tant fait pour moi..."_

_-"Et c'est réciproque Sam. Mais je suis heureuse que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous, avec vos proches. Vous allez terriblement me manquer" _dit Michaela, qui ne put résister plus longtemps et se mit à pleurer.

Les deux femmes passèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis Sam rendit son bracelet à Michaela.

_-"Non Sam, gardez-le, ça me fait plaisir"_ dit-elle en lui souriant.

_-"Je ne peux accepter, il doit revenir à Coleen, pour son mariage..."_

_-"J'ai autre chose pour ma fille, ne vous en faites pas. Ainsi, vous penserez à moi en le voyant..."_

_-"Michaela, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à vous..."_

_-"Gardez-le quand même, j'y tiens !"_ insista Mike. Sam abdiqua et enfila le délicat bracelet en argent.

_-"Quand partez-vous ?"_ demanda finalement Michaela.

_-"Dans cinq jours."_

_-"Bon, ça nous laisse un peu moins d'une semaine pour profiter de vous deux"_ dit Mike, pour se redonner du courage.

_-"Je vais aller à Denver, pour déposer des objets de valeur dans un coffre mais je vous laisse le reste, ainsi que la maison. De même, en cas de besoin, vous pouvez utiliser l'argent que j'ai chez Preston, grâce à la procuration."_

_-"Vous ne prenez pas votre argent ?" _demanda Mike, surprise.

_-"Je n'en ai pas besoin là où je vais, normalement et je préfère qu'il vous serve."_

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et le couple de jeunes mariés était parti deux jours à Denver.

Officiellement, ils partaient en voyage de noces, mais quand Sully remarqua la nostalgie de son épouse, il comprit que ça allait plus loin qu'un simple voyage.

Il lui en parla, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_-"Ils partent définitivement ?"_

_-"Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"_

_-"Je te connais Michaela, j'ai bien vu la tristesse dans tes yeux et ceux de Sam. Vous vous regardez à chaque fois qu'ils évoquent leur départ... Jack est arrivé récemment, il s'est moins attaché à nous."_

_-"Tu sais, quand il est arrivé, avec sa drôle de tenue, ressemblant à celle de Sam, j'ai compris qu'il venait la chercher. Mais ils se sont mariés, alors j'ai pensé qu'il venait juste la rejoindre..." _dit Michaela en pleurant.

Sully la berça contre lui.

_-"Ils ont une vie à eux, ailleurs. Ils n'appartiennent pas à notre monde. Même s'ils sont bien ici, ils manquent sûrement à d'autres, à leurs familles et leurs amis..."_

_-"Oui j'en suis sûre. Leur départ me peine énormément mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux..."_

Dans la maison voisine, Sam était dans le même état d'esprit que son amie. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre le torse de son époux.

_-"Sam, mon cœur, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça..." _disait Jack, en lui caressant les cheveux.

_-"Tu ne comprends pas, elle m'a accueillie chez elle, sans me poser de questions. Elle a toujours été à mon écoute, sans jamais me juger, elle m'a soutenue quand j'étais mal. C'est un peu comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue..."_

_-"Je sais mon amour, mais tu vas retrouver Janet. Et je vais te présenter mon frère, on va reprendre nos vies."_

_-"J'ai hâte de le rencontrer."_

Sam se cala à nouveau dans les bras de son mari. Elle finit par s'endormir, alors que Jack fixait le plafond, un bras replié sous sa tête. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter sur lui, au petit matin.

Dans la journée, Jack et Sam préparèrent leurs affaires pour le départ, prévu de bonne heure le lendemain. Ils devaient passer leur dernière soirée avec les Sully.

Chapitre 2

Le dernier repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, la plupart des convives n'étaient pas conscients de voir les O'Neill pour la dernière fois.

Matthew était venu accompagné d'Emma. Sam avait convaincu Mike d'accepter. C'était une femme ouverte d'esprit habituellement mais surtout une mère. Elle défendait ses petits, pareille à une louve. Elle essayait d'être une mère droite, les laissant commettre leurs erreurs et en tirer les leçons. Sam espérait devenir un jour ce type de mère. Elle avait beaucoup appris au contact de Mike.

Sam avait apporté son télescope sur le perron et le confia à Brian en son absence. Michaela avait souri en comprenant qu'elle lui offrait. Juste avant de se dire adieu, Sam prit Michaela à part.

_-"Michaela, je voudrais vous demander un dernier service."_

_-"Oui, bien entendu."_

_-"Pourriez-vous m'écrire des lettres de temps en temps et les déposer dans mon coffre à Denver ? Je vous ai noté le numéro sur ce papier, vous y avez accès."_

Michaela prit le papier et le garda précieusement.

_-"A quelle fréquence voulez-vous que j'écrive ?"_

_-"Comme vous le désirez... Une fois par semestre ou par an, ou un journal ou les évènements marquants... Je vous fais confiance." _

Sam embrassa la joue de son amie et la serra contre elle. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. Matthew raccompagna Emma en ville, tandis que Brian et Coleen montaient se coucher.

Sully serra la main de Jack et lui dit : _"Bon retour chez vous, prenez soin d'elle..."_

_-"Merci Sully, je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous !"_

_-"Pareil ici !"_

Michaela et Sam eurent plus de mal à se dire au revoir et cela se passa dans les larmes.

Les paroles échangées ne furent compréhensibles que pour les deux femmes. Leurs époux les observaient et en avaient presque les larmes aux yeux, mais ils étaient trop fiers pour les laisser couler.

Sam descendit les quelques marches du perron pour rejoindre Jack, qui l'attendait en bas. Elle fit un dernier signe à ses amis. Michaela avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Sully, qui l'entourait de ses bras. Ils leur rendirent leur salut et rentrèrent chez eux.

Sam passa un moment dans sa salle d'eau et retrouva Jack dans leur chambre. Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit en 1871, ensemble.

Thor se présenta comme convenu. Jack et Sam avaient enfilé des vêtements locaux. Le treillis de Sam était en piteux état à son arrivée chez Michaela et celui de Jack avait été brulé.

_-"Salutations les O'Neill" _dit l'hologramme de Thor en les voyant, fin prêts dans le salon. Ils avaient chacun leur sac à dos, posé au sol.

_-"Bonjour Thor"_ dit Jack, imité par Sam.

_-"Êtes-vous prêts mes amis ?"_

Jack et Sam se prirent la main, se regardèrent puis fixèrent l'alien.

_-"Oui" _dirent-il de concert.

Thor disparu de la pièce et le couple fut téléporté par le rayon Asgard à bord du "Samantha Carter".

_-"Bienvenue à vous deux" _dit Thor en s'approchant du couple. Ils sourirent et le saluèrent à leur tour.

_-"Nous allons manœuvrer, ça devrait prendre quelques heures. Je vous propose de vous installer dans une des salles qui donnent sur l'extérieur, pour admirer la vue."_

_-"Merci" _dit Sam. Elle suivit son ami à la peau grise et contempla la planète bleue.

_-"Thor, expliquez-moi un peu ce que vous allez faire exactement comme manœuvre ?" _demanda Sam, curieuse. Elle savait que les voyages temporels étaient rendus possibles grâce à la porte des étoiles mais elle ignorait comment allaient faire les Asgard.

_-"Nous savons voyager dans le temps depuis longtemps, mais vos constitutions humaines ne supportaient pas le déplacement. J'ai dû trouver une solution pour que vous surviviez au voyage retour. Pour le départ du colonel O'Neill, j'ai recréé les conditions de votre disparition, major Carter."_

Thor lui expliqua en détail et Sam semblait fascinée par ses explications, encore plus compliquées pour Jack que les précédentes. Il bâilla en s'installant dans un fauteuil, pour admirer la vue.

Thor expliqua ensuite à Sam comment il allait les ramener à leur époque.

_-"Pour éviter toute confusion, j'ai pris comme point de repère le moment où j'ai renvoyé le colonel O'Neill dans le passé. Il n'y aura comme ça aucun paradoxe avec deux O'Neill en même temps"_ expliqua ensuite Thor.

Thor quitta ses amis terriens pour se rendre en salle de contrôle. Sam s'installa dans un fauteuil, près de Jack.

_-"Vous semblez sur la même longueur d'onde avec mon pote Thor"_ dit Jack en riant.

_-"Il a l'art et la manière pour expliquer des choses très compliquées pour que je puisse comprendre."_

_-"Oui, pour que TU puisses comprendre parce que moi je suis largué."_

_-"Jack, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, ça fait des dizaines d'années qu'on envisage la possibilité du voyage dans le temps. Einstein en personne a donné une formule pour ça, mais jusqu'à notre voyage en 1969, j'étais moi-même convaincue que c'était impossible. La porte des étoiles nous ouvre des possibilités jamais envisagées par l'homme. Si les Asgard peuvent voyager dans le temps avec leur vaisseau aujourd'hui, c'est toute l'humanité qui pourrait en bénéficier demain. Sauf que les Humains sont beaucoup moins disciplinés que les Asgard... ça pourrait créer des conflits mais c'est une avancée scientifique étonnante !" _dit Sam, pleine de passion.

Jack adorait la voir comme ça : passionnée et enthousiaste. Sam tendit son bras pour attraper la main de son mari.

_-"Jack, pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler de James avant ?"_

_-"Nous étions en froid, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de parler de lui. J'étais dans les Black Opps avec lui, puis je suis parti. J'ai rencontré Sara, nous nous sommes mariés mais James ne l'a jamais aimée et me l'a fait sentir. Il y a eu du mieux à la naissance de Charlie. James l'adorait et quand il est mort, ça tendu nos relations à nouveau. Bref, ça a été dur de te perdre et de le voir arriver prendre ta place à mes côtés."_

_-"Pas simple tout ça en effet, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait faire la paix ? A moins qu'il n'en ait pas envie" _proposa Sam.

_-"Lui si, il me court après depuis qu'il est au SGC mais j'avoue que j'étais plus préoccupé par ton sort que par ses états d'âme..."_

_-"Oh Jack... C'est ton frère, ça serait chouette que vous passiez du temps ensemble, pour vous redécouvrir en quelque sorte..."_

_-"Mouais, ça dépendra de son attitude avec toi !"_

Sam se tourna pour regarder Jack.

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses qu'il ne va pas m'aimer ?"_

_-"J'avoue que je n'en sais rien..." _soupira Jack. _"Je pensais bien le connaitre et il a fait scandale le jour de mon mariage. Il avait un peu trop bu et ses paroles ont probablement dépassé ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait verbalement à Sara..."_

_-"Jack, avec tout le respect que je te dois, ainsi qu'à ta famille, tu sais que je ne me laisse pas faire. Alors ne te tracasse pas pour moi, je gère les fortes têtes !" _dit Sam en souriant.

Jack savait très bien qu'elle faisait référence au jour de leur rencontre.

_-"Je le sais bien et c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi... Et puis tu as raison, je vais laisser James se faire remettre en place par un major qui est plus petite que lui d'une bonne tête et demie !"_

Thor réveilla les humains car il était prêt à les renvoyer au SGC.

Jack s'étira, se rendant compte que Sam et lui s'étaient endormis dans leurs fauteuils, main

dans la main.

Le couple se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Thor leur dit au revoir et il ouvrit sa porte des étoiles.

Chapitre 3

Le général Hammond était en briefing avec SG-1 et Jacob Carter. L'équipe était retournée avec le Tok'ra au temple de Diane pour prendre les armes et ses effets personnels.

Daniel espérait trouver un lien avec Anubis ou tout autre Goa'uld qui chercherait à leur échapper. La tok'ra s'intéressait aussi à ces découvertes sur cette déesse, disparue depuis des siècles.

_-"Mon général, des nouvelles de Jack ?"_ demanda James.

_-"Non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Thor depuis leur départ. J'ignore même si le colonel O'Neill a retrouvé le major Carter..." _soupira le général.

_-"Jack n'est parti qu'hier, il faut peut-être du temps à Thor pour nous contacter" _dit Jacob.

_-"Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles"_ dit Harriman, dont la voix résonna dans toute la base.

SG-1 suivit Hammond vers l'étage inférieur et le général demanda à son sergent s'il avait reçu un code.

_-"Non monsieur, mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'iris !"_ dit Harriman, un peu paniqué.

Hammond attrapa le micro et demanda des renforts en salle d'embarquement.

Deux voyageurs passèrent le vortex, qui se coupa peu après. La base était en état d'alerte, la sirène résonnait mais le général demanda à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes car il avait reconnu les arrivants.

_-"Quel accueil !" _dit Jack, avec un sourire.

Le général arriva et les deux militaires saluèrent leur supérieur.

_-"Repos"_ dit Hammond, souriant à ses hommes._ "Ravis de vous revoir en pleine forme."_

_-"Jolie coiffure Sam !" _dit Daniel, qui était descendu les rejoindre, avec Teal'c, James et Jacob. Ce dernier serra sa fille dans ses bras.

_-"Sam, tu m'as manqué ma chérie !" _

_-"Toi aussi papa !"_

_-"Passage à l'infirmerie puis débriefing, sauf si vous êtes trop fatigués..."_ dit Hammond.

_-"Non, je ne suis pas fatigué mais l'infirmerie... c'est obligé ?"_

_-"Oui colonel, c'est un ordre, pas un conseil" _sourit Hammond, ravi de retrouver son second de meilleure humeur.

Teal'c avait pris le sac de Sam pour lui porter. Il l'avait salué à sa manière, content de la revoir en pleine forme. James s'était chargé de celui de Jack, tout en observant Sam du coin de l'oeil.

_-"Attention à ce que tu vas dire..." _prévint Jack.

_-"Je n'allais rien dire..."_ répondit James, sur la défensive.

Jack s'approcha de son frère, le fixa dans les yeux et dit :_ "Je ne m'en mêlerais pas cette fois, je te laisserais te débrouiller avec elle... Mais méfies-toi... Elle a du caractère !"_

Jack attrapa doucement Sam par le bras pour lui présenter son frère.

_-"Major Samantha Carter, voici le colonel James O'Neill."_

Sam salua le colonel, qui fit de même. James allait parler mais fut coupé dans son élan quand Sam passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Son alliance avait accroché la lumière.

Jack retira discrètement la sienne et poussa Sam devant lui, en direction de l'infirmerie.

Juste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, Jack attrapa la main gauche de Sam pour récupérer son anneau. Sam avait ouvert de grands yeux, consciente de son oubli.

Janet n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand elle vit Sam arriver à l'infirmerie.

_-"Tu ressembles à... à... Je ne trouve pas les mots..." _bafouilla son amie. Sam la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_-"Merci pour les cadeaux Janet, ils m'ont bien servi."_

Le médecin ausculta Sam, qui avait passé plus de temps loin de la base, puis Jack. Elle remplit leurs dossiers mais demanda la permission d'assister au briefing. Le général lui accorda cette faveur. Hammond prit place en bout de table, Jacob à sa gauche et Jack à sa droite.

Daniel était assis entre Jacob et Teal'c, Sam était installée entre Jack et Janet. James était assis à l'autre bout de la table, face à Hammond.

_-"Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous deux un bon retour chez vous. Je propose que nous écoutions le récit du major Carter, puisqu'elle s'est absentée plus longtemps" _dit Hammond.

_-"Merci, mon général"_ dit Sam en se levant. Elle portait une chemise blanche à manches longues, rentrée dans une large jupe en cuir tanné, avec des poches de part et d'autre. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, retenus par une petite barrette. Pour tous, sauf Jack, elle semblait vraiment sortie d'un western.

_-"Comme vous le savez tous, je suis tombée dans la rivière en coupant le filin de sécurité me reliant à l'hélicoptère. J'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive et j'ai réussi à me mettre à l'abri. J'étais blessée à la cuisse et je me suis soignée comme j'ai pu. A un moment donné, Thor a voulu me téléporter et je devais dormir quand c'est arrivé puisque je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une lumière vive. Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard. J'avais été sauvée par un Cheyenne. Il m'a trouvé dans la forêt et m'a soigné avec des plantes. Mon état étant stable, il m'a conduit chez le docteur Quinn et je me suis évanouie une fois chez elle. Elle m'a accueillie dans sa famille et offert un toit."_

Sam continua ses explications et elle raconta sa vie à l'époque : le train, l'attaque des voleurs chez Michaela, la visite du Président Grant et la fusillade. Tous buvaient ses paroles, personne ne parlait.

_-"Mais Sam, tu n'es pas restée absente aussi longtemps" _s'écria Daniel.

Jack prit alors la parole :_ "Daniel, tout est relatif en ce qui concerne le temps..." _Sam lui sourit.

_-"Combien de temps ai-je été absent ?"_ demanda-t-il à Daniel.

_-"Jack, tu es parti hier !"_

_-"C'est bien ce que le colonel veut dire... pour vous ça fait à peine 24h, alors que pour lui, il s'est écoulé un mois et demi..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Je comprends mieux le bronzage"_ dit James, avec un sourire.

_-"S'occuper des chevaux, des vaches, couper du bois, tout ça... tu sais ce que c'est !"_

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais il les regarda et dit, le plus sérieusement du monde : _"Non mais c'est vrai ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Sauf peut-être Daniel..."_

Daniel le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire.

_-"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais parlé de moudre sa propre farine, quand tu es rentré d'Abydos ? Et bien, pour ton information, j'ai essayé ! C'est pénible comme tâche."_

Daniel sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

_-"Et tu as rencontré le Président Grant aussi, Jack ?"_ demanda James.

_-"Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance..."_

_-"Bon, si c'est tout, nous allons entendre le colonel O'Neill..."_

_-"Juste une question mon général : existe-t-il un recours à la loi de non-fraternisation ?"_

_-"Vous parlez de l'amendement Carter ?"_

Sam sourit à Jack, le général venait de répondre à sa question. Jacob ouvrit de grands yeux voyant la mine réjouie de sa fille.

_-"Attends Sam, l'amendement Carter... porte notre nom ?"_ demanda Jacob.

_-"Oui, le président me devait une faveur... Mais j'ignore ce que dit cet amendement, je ne l'ai pas lu..."_

_-"Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Je voudrais entendre le rapport du colonel O'Neill."_

_-"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Thor m'a téléporté sur Terre, me faisant voyager dans le temps. Je me suis mis en route, passé une nuit à la belle étoile, puis je suis tombé sur la propriété où logeait Sam... euh le major Carter !"_

Jacob avait souri à ses mots, il avait compris depuis un moment ce qui se passait entre les deux officiers.

_-"Et ?"_ demanda Hammond.

_-"Et rien. Nous avons attendu que Thor vienne nous chercher et nous sommes rentrés !" _répondit Jack.

_-"Donc, ce que vous avez fait pendant un mois et demi n'a aucun rapport avec l'amendement Carter ?"_ demanda Hammond, essayant de pousser Jack à avouer la vérité.

Chapitre 4

_-"Sam ?"_ interrogea Jack.

Sam avait toujours la main tendue devant lui. Il soupira et déposa son alliance dans sa paume.

Sam glissa son alliance à son annulaire gauche et Jack l'imita.

_-"Mon général, si le président Grant a tenu sa parole, alors le colonel Jack O'Neill et moi demandons la permission de nous marier, vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser. En fait, nous l'avons déjà fait en 1871, nous sommes donc déjà unis."_

Jacob s'était déjà levé pour embrasser sa fille. Il était très heureux pour elle, même s'il n'avait pas assisté à la cérémonie.

_-"Vous avez raison major, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser et je pense qu'un renouvellement de vœux sera suffisant" _dit Hammond, se levant de son siège pour serrer son major dans ses bras. Tout le monde se leva pour les féliciter. Seul James était pensif. Daniel avait observé les deux frères.

James s'approcha de Sam et demanda :_ "Puis-je serrer ma nouvelle belle-sœur dans mes bras aussi ?"_

Sam s'écarta de Teal'c et James l'enroula de ses bras. Il était grand et la dépassait de plus d'une tête, comme l'avait dit Jack. Il la libéra après quelques secondes, tenant son bras gauche d'une main.

_-"Jack, je te félicite, elle est ravissante. J'espère juste que celle-ci me résistera, pas comme la précédente !"_ Sam dégagea violemment son bras, pour se reculer.

_-"Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des conneries !" _gronda Jack, se rapprochant vivement de son frère.

_-"Jack, sois sérieux un instant. Tu choisis des femmes qui sont nettement trop jolies pour qu'elles restent la femme d'un seul homme !"_

Jack frappa son frère au visage. Sam se jeta sur lui, pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

_-"Tu as couché avec Sara ?" _demanda Jack.

James se frotta le menton, défia son frère du regard mais ne répondit pas.

_-"James ! Réponds-moi ! C'était pour ça ta scène à mon mariage ?"_

Le général Hammond quitta la pièce, imité par Jacob. Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du chef de la base. Daniel poussa doucement Janet dans le dos pour l'emmener avec Teal'c, hors de la pièce. Les voyant faire, Sam voulut partir et laisser les frères s'expliquer. Jack la rattrapa par le bras.

_-"Jack, ça ne me regarde pas, je vous laisse discuter..."_

_-"Non, ça te concerne aussi puisque tu es ma femme"_ dit Jack, en relâchant son épouse.

Sam croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et observa les deux hommes.

_-"James, j'attends toujours ta réponse ! Tu voulais parler, vas-y lâches-toi !"_

_-"Quand tu m'as invité chez toi, pour me présenter Sara, je l'ai reconnue... C'était une nana que j'avais connu en boite... on avait... enfin tu vois..."_

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant où voulait en venir son frère.

_-"Je l'ai croisé de nombreuses fois dans cette boite, fréquentée par beaucoup de militaires, et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu ma chance... Sauf que je l'ai connue la veille du jour où tu me l'as présentée... Tu as dit que tu la fréquentais depuis un moment et que vous alliez vous marier ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une femme pour toi !"_

_-"La franchise n'aurait pas été plus claire ?"_ cracha Jack, hors de lui.

_-"Et comment tu voulais que je t'en parle... Ce n'était pas aussi simple !"_

Jack quitta la pièce avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

_-"Et merde !"_ dit James entre ses dents. Sam aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais aucune parole ne vint.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis quitta la pièce pour suivre son mari. Il marchait vite, à cause de la colère et Sam avait du mal à le suivre avec sa jupe.

Sam retrouva finalement son époux au mess, assis à une table, seul.

Comme il tournait le dos à la porte, il ne la vit pas entrer mais il vit les regards admiratifs se porter derrière lui. Il devina que Sam venait d'arriver. Il entendit les talons des bottines claquer contre le carrelage et une main caressa son épaule. Il posa sa main dessus et lui sourit.

_-"C'est vrai que tu es trop jolie pour moi..."_

_-"Jack... laisse tomber, c'est du passé !" _dit Sam, en s'asseyant à côté de Jack.

_-"Facile à dire..."_

_-"Jack, chacun de nos choix conditionne notre vie, tu l'as vu toi-même avec l'amendement... mais change de perspective un instant : tu n'épouses pas Sara, tu n'as pas Charlie et tu ne le perds pas, tu ne rentres pas dans le programme porte des étoiles, tu ne vas pas sur Abydos... Dois-je continuer ?"_

_-"Je n'aurais pas vécu la souffrance de perdre mon enfant..."_

_-"Cette souffrance non, mais peut-être que ta vie aurait été toute autre et parsemée de douleur... qui sait ?"_ dit-elle en lui souriant doucement, avant de reprendre : _"Je serais sûrement toujours à travailler sur cette fichue porte en métal inconnu, ou prof d'astrophysique à Washington... Je vivrais en banlieue dans une maison qui ressemble à toutes celles de la rue, je boirais du vin avec mes voisines en jouant au poker le samedi, si ça se trouve j'aurais un chien et je vivrais avec... un plombier ou un dentiste !"_

Jack sourit en l'écoutant parler comme ça.

_-"Ouais ta vie serait d'un ennui..." _dit-il.

_-"Parles-moi de la tienne : agent secret, tu sillonnerais le pays voire le monde pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, en réparant plein de trucs et inventant des gadgets pour te sortir des situations dangereuses... Ta vie sentimentale serait un désert parce que tu aurais trop peur de faire confiance à une femme... Fais-moi rêver !"_ dit Sam, en riant.

_-"Tu as raison, agent secret ça me va bien, j'ai toujours dit que j'avais un petit côté James Bond..."_

_-"Tout ce que je cherche à te dire c'est que certes, James aurait dû te parler de Sara avant, mais c'est fait et on ne va pas changer le passé... Concentres-toi sur nous, sur aujourd'hui..."_

_-"Tu as raison, mais j'ignore si j'aurais la force de lui pardonner..."_

_-"Comment le sauras-tu si tu n'essayes pas ?"_

_-"Sam a raison, Jack. Elle est aussi intelligente que tu le disais..."_

_-"Ne cherchez pas à vous faire pardonner en vous servant de moi, colonel !" _dit Sam en se levant, pour laisser les deux hommes s'expliquer, en tête à tête.

_-"Où vas-tu mon ange ?" _demanda Jack en la suivant du regard.

_-"Je vais voir mon père !" _dit Sam en lui souriant.

James s'installa en face de son frère, prêt à subir sa colère.

_-"Jack, je sais que j'aurais dû te dire la vérité il y a des années mais mets-toi à ma place une seconde... Et puis, le temps a passé... J'ai appris par les parents que tu avais divorcé et je voulais te recontacter mais tu n'es jamais chez toi... Je comprends mieux depuis que je suis arrivé pourquoi d'ailleurs."_

_-"C'est bon, n'en parlons plus... Je suis fatigué de tout ça. J'ai retrouvé Sam et elle a raison, je dois aller de l'avant. Et puis, j'ai trop de boulot à me battre contre les Goa'uld, je n'ai pas la force de me battre en plus avec toi..."_

Sam de son côté avait retrouvé Jacob dans le bureau du général.

_-"Mon général, je pense qu'on doit parler de ma situation..."_ commença Sam, une fois installée dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de son père.

_-"Quelle situation ?"_

_-"Le colonel O'Neill m'a dit que vous m'aviez déclaré portée disparue en mission. Comment ça se passe pour reprendre le service actif ?"_

_-"Il n'y a rien de spécial à faire, je vais demander une visite médicale complète puis si tout va bien, je vous autorise à reprendre votre poste."_

_-"Au sein de SG-1, monsieur ?"_

_-"Oui bien entendu, pourquoi cette question ?"_

_-"Premièrement parce qu'il y a déjà deux O'Neill dans cette équipe et deuxièmement parce que Jack et moi sommes mariés et je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas nous laisser dans la même équipe."_

_-"Vous avez toujours fait de l'excellent travail tous les quatre, je pense que rien ne changera. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de subir la mauvaise humeur de Jack si vous deviez partir en mission sans lui. Ma salle de réunion ne supporterait un autre cataclysme..."_

_-"Pardon mon général ?"_ demanda Sam surprise.

Le général Hammond lui raconta la crise qui avait pris Jack pendant son absence.

_-"Tout comme il a refusé que l'on vide ta maison..." _dit Jacob en souriant.

_-"Oui, ça, il m'en a parlé..."_

_-"Je vous conseille de changer de tenue et de rentrer vous reposer un peu. Vous avez un poste à reprendre dès lundi"_ déclara Hammond.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE**

Sam était allée à Denver, voir si son coffre à la banque nationale était toujours accessible.

Elle le trouva plein de coupures de presse. Michaela avait rédigé un petit journal et déposé des articles de la Gazette. Son argent était aussi là, Michaela l'avait transféré peu avant que la banque de Preston ne fasse faillite.

Sam apprit avec bonheur que Mike et Sully avaient accueilli une petite Katty, quelques mois après son départ. Elle lui avait donné régulièrement des nouvelles, mais elles se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Avec le temps, Michaela avait dû penser que ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que ses amis s'étaient bien porté, mais malgré ses recherches poussées, elle n'avait plus trouvé de traces d'eux. Elle aurait aimé leur rendre hommage en déposant des fleurs sur leurs tombes, mais cela n'avait pas été possible. Ils avaient dû changer d'état...

Jack et Sam avaient renouvelé leurs voeux de mariage lors d'une cérémonie officielle au SGC. Le général Hammond avait été autorisé à officier pour l'occasion et il en était ravi. Jacob était venu sur Terre, pour ne pas manquer cet événement. Il avait mis Jack en garde, lui rappelant que Sam était toujours sa fille et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la rendre heureuse.

Daniel et Janet avaient été choisis comme témoins pour cette nouvelle union, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Sam avait acheté une nouvelle robe pour l'occasion et Jack portait son uniforme de cérémonie, comme le voulait la tradition.

James avait été invité aussi et s'était bien comporté cette fois, Sam lui ayant fait la morale la veille : elle ne tolèrerait aucun faux pas à son mariage. Il devrait partir à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour échapper à sa colère s'il se laissait aller. James l'avait prise très au sérieux.

Après leur second mariage, Sam avait emménagé chez Jack, vendant ainsi sa maison.

Jack passa général et prit le commandement du SGC. Sam fut promue lieutenant-colonel et prit la tête de SG-1, pendant que James prenait le relai auprès de SG-2.

Suivant la voie tracée par leurs amis, Janet et Daniel décidèrent aussi de déposer au général O'Neill une demande officielle, que celui-ci ne put refuser, même si l'amendement Carter n'avait pas été effectif. Il maria lui-même Janet et Daniel, au SGC pour une cérémonie toute aussi intime que la sienne. Daniel choisit Teal'c comme témoin et Janet prit Sam.

Les deux familles accueillirent chacune un nouvel enfant dans leur foyer, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous.

**FIN**


End file.
